Thursdays and Slave Boys
by mama rocks
Summary: Ianto has acquired a slave boy and Jack loses his memory. Just another week in Torchwood then!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER**: It's still not mine, but maybe we could take a vote on that?

**WARNINGS**: Scenes of a sexual nature in some chapters. Despite the issue of slavery no non-con sex scenes. Language.

Set sometime after 'To the Last Man' and before 'Reset'.

TWTWTW

Ianto was watching Jack surreptitiously out of the corner of his eye. He was sat at his own work station and Jack was progressing around the hub talking to individual team members, taking an interest in their fields of work or research and trying to make them feel valued.

Since he had returned Jack had taken to trying to engage on a more personal level with each of his team members. Ianto could see that this cost the older man much in terms of patience and boredom. He understood little of what Toshiko explained to him but he made a conscious effort to nod in all the right places and make encouraging noises.

He moved to Gwen and praised her latest efforts at establishing relations with outside agencies and tried to deflect, without being rude, the constant questions about his time away and how he was settling back into life in the hub.

At least with Owen's work he had a better grasp of what the man was talking about. He could offer fresh 51st century insights on much of the alien technology they had found during his absence.

Ianto smiled to himself, this was a new and slightly disconcerting side of Jack that they were all witnessing. Ianto had discovered that it was also spilling over into their personal life. Jack was more openly affectionate with him, more caring and appeared to be spending so much more energy on developing their relationship. Yet Ianto was still not entirely sure what that relationship was.

He thought back to the very beginnings, when they had first got together. How had they progressed to now? Was it really a progression? And if so, into what?

TWTW

_They were friends and lovers but they were not in an exclusive relationship, that was how it had always been. Jack had made it clear from the start that they would not be exclusive and at the time Ianto had been relieved. Having sex with a man was erotic and satisfying but having a relationship with one might have been a step too far for Ianto when this had all started. He was still grieving for Lisa and whilst his body revelled in Jack's attention his mind told him this was an interlude before he found himself able to love again. When that time came he assumed it would be with a woman._

_They had agreed that Thursdays would be reserved for seeing other people. They had no commitment to each other on other days, but Thursdays were definitely off limits and no questions were to be asked. It was an arrangement that suited both men and worked well. Neither was the jealous type or likely to create a scene about other partners but it was easier not to be confronted with the evidence._

_At first Ianto had spent Thursday nights at his home, cleaning or lounging around watching trashy television. Going out to find casual sex was not high on his agenda. But gradually he had taken to going out with friends, beginning to enjoy himself and live his life again._

_It was on one such night that he had met April. She was young, fun to be with, very pretty and full of life. Towards the end of one particularly enjoyable Thursday evening April had asked him to accompany her home. Ianto had looked at her and wanted her badly. But his innate politeness and chivalry would not allow him to use her without explanation._

'_I'm not looking for a relationship April' he explained 'I want you so desperately but I need you to know first that I can't offer you more than one night'_

_April looked at him with a small half smile on her lips. She contemplated the young man before her and relished his charm and open manner._

'_I'm not asking you to marry me Ianto...just to come home with me and have some fun' she smiled._

_Ianto was embarrassed._

'_I'm sorry...I didn't mean to assume...I just wanted to warn..' Ianto hung his head in embarrassment._

_April touched his arm._

'_Hey...thank you...I appreciate the thought behind what you said and I still want you to come home with me'_

_She leaned forward and captured his lips in a soft kiss that set Ianto's nerve endings tingling with anticipation. They stood with the rest of the crowd and holding hands they left the pub and made for home._

_Ianto rekindled his desire for women that night. He lost himself in April's soft skin and silky hair and oh so many curves. It was softer than the sex he had with Jack and it was new and exciting. But it was also less meaningful in some ways. He did not know April in the way he knew Jack and she did not know him. They had not betrayed each other and found each other again in forgiveness. There was not the satisfaction that came from letting go of everything and losing yourself in each other. _

_He wanted April physically but he wanted Jack for everything. Both April and Jack were friends that he bedded, but he wanted Jack to be his lover, he wanted him emotionally._

_Ianto knew that he wanted this by the time Jack had left to find his Doctor. He wanted more than to be the person Jack bedded regularly, the one he turned to for comfort after the nightmares. He wanted to be acknowledged as those things._

_He wanted that, but had never considered asking for it. He had never considered that Jack might be willing to give it._

_When Jack returned and asked him out on a date it seemed for a brief moment that maybe Jack wanted more also. But then Ianto had remembered Thursdays and although Jack had never asked him on a date before he hadn't mentioned anything about Thursdays. Ianto assumed that dating was now appropriate and it was a small but significant change and improvement in their status, but Thursdays apparently still held true._

_Ianto was for the most part happy, but Thursdays were his least favourite day of the week._

_The last time Ianto had gone home with April was three days before Jack had returned. He enjoyed April's company, she was full of life, uncomplicated and sexy as hell. As always they had a lot of fun out with their friends and had continued the fun later that night in April's bed._

_He smiled to himself as he remembered how he had frowned once more as he entered April's bedroom. Surely no grown adult needed that amount of cuddly toys on their bed. He had asked April about it previously but she had just laughed at him and threw the soft animals onto the floor to make room for their pursuit of pleasure._

_TWTW_

Ianto stopped remembering as he watched Jack move around the hub floor and he smiled as he saw him eventually flee to his office, his eyes begging for coffee as he moved past Ianto. Ianto was grateful for all Jack's efforts with the team. It made for a pleasanter working environment and enabled him to deflect some of Owen's more snarky comments about Ianto capitulating and falling back into bed with his captain.

At least if Jack gave the appearance of change he could use that as an excuse, should he need one, for giving in to him. Sometimes he did need that excuse even for himself. After all Jack had left without warning and Ianto had struggled to cope with life without him. He had made a gallant effort and had managed to pull himself together and now he was falling back to his previous position. At least this new caring and sensitive side of Jack made him feel that the fall might be worthwhile and less stupid than he imagined.

The captain's efforts with his team should not go unrewarded thought Ianto as he made his coffee. He deserves more than just the beverage he grinned to himself as he entered the office with a sexy smile on his lips.

Ianto left Jack's office half an hour later with bruised lips and slightly mussed up hair and an unsuccessful attempt to maintain his dignity. He refused to make eye contact with other team members until he had himself under better control and took himself off to the archives to think.

He considered the development of their relationship since Jack had returned and the continued threat of Thursdays hanging over him.

Of the two of them he knew it would probably be him that found someone else. Jack would just flit between casual meetings. But Ianto knew he was almost in a relationship with April, even if it was nothing beyond friendship with benefits at the moment. Ianto did not want more from April but he did want more in general.

He was the one who would look for someone to love, Jack wouldn't. In the arms of a stranger Jack would seek to forget, to pretend to be normal, to be from the 21st century. Ianto surprised himself as he realised that Jack would look for comfort and acceptance and even love only from Ianto.

Jack had been back for three months and as far as Ianto was concerned life could hardly be better. Before their first date they had spoken about the absence. Or rather accusations had been flung and recriminations had been bandied about. But confessions had been made and apologies had been heartfelt and accepted. The date had gone well and now they had an established relationship that was recognised, although rarely spoken of between all the team. Ianto was for the most part happy.

Ianto sighed to himself as he finished up his work in the archives and proceeded back to the main part of the hub to look for something to occupy his mind and keep him from thinking too deeply and possibly becoming morose. After all today was Thursday. He knew what he was doing that night, but what might Jack be hoping for and leaving the hub to find?

TWTWTW

It had been a good night, full of drinks and laughter and memories.

Ianto grabbed for Martin as the other man stumbled yet again. He struggled to hold him steady and wriggle his key into the lock to open his door.

Jack watched the two young men fall across the threshold laughing together and felt a stab of pain. Why had he come to Ianto tonight? It was Thursday. He knew the Welshman might have company, it was the arrangement he had insisted upon. He shouldn't be surprised that Ianto was taking advantage of it. He rested his head on the steering wheel for a long moment gathering his thoughts before leaving.

Ianto's door reopened and the young man walked purposefully over to the SUV tapping on the window when he arrived. Jack opened the door to face his lover.

'Jack?' questioned Ianto 'is there a problem? Do you need me?'

'Always' whispered Jack under his breath.

He should have known that Ianto had seen him despite his lack of acknowledgement. He was probably shielding his date from possible retconning if he should have seen the Torchwood logo. He lifted his head and attempted to put a smile on his face.

'Sorry Ianto. Just fancied some company. Don't worry, I'll go. You go back to your date and have fun' he said.

Ianto looked at him in puzzlement.

'But it's Thursday Jack. You wanted to keep Thursday free. I thought you didn't want to see me on Thursday' he said.

Jack looked at his watch.

'Actually technically it is now Friday' he smiled 'but you're right I told you to have fun on Thursdays and you should. Go back inside and I will see you in the morning' he made to start the engine but Ianto placed a hand over his and stopped him.

'Jack, I don't invite casual dates into my space, and you are welcome to join us'

Jack grinned at him.

'Wow that is kinky even for you Ianto' he laughed 'but if he's not a casual date then it is even more important that I leave you to enjoy his company'

Ianto sighed.

'That's not what I meant Jack. Martin is an old friend not a date. We grew up together, went to school together and Megan lived next door to me' he explained.

Jack looked at him puzzled.

'Who is Megan?' he asked.

'Megan is Martin's very pregnant wife. He has had one too many drinks and is having a coffee to sober up slightly before ringing for a taxi to take him home. Now come inside and meet him before he falls asleep on my sofa' insisted Ianto.

Jack felt a surge of relief at Ianto's explanation. He had no right to be jealous. He had instigated 'free Thursdays' and had certainly been far from loyal himself. But he was close to admitting that jealousy was indeed the emotion he had been experiencing. He had not felt it for a long time and it was strange and unsettling. He climbed out of the vehicle and followed Ianto to his door.

'Does he know about us?' he asked before they entered.

'Yes' said Ianto simply 'but that doesn't mean you can grope me in front of him'

'Ok' said Jack giving a quick grope to Ianto's arse as he turned away.

'Jack!' objected Ianto.

'I'm just getting it out of my system now' exclaimed Jack with an innocent look on his face.

They entered the house and Ianto immediately went over to Martin where he sat on the sofa his head nodding forward onto his chest. He poked him hard in the ribs.

'Hey...come on wake up...Megan will kill you if you don't get home soon and then she will start thinking of horrible things to do to me' he said.

Martin looked up blearily.

'It was him then?' he said as he looked at Jack.

'Yup' answered Ianto.

Martin appraised Jack.

'You're the one who tipped him over the edge then?' he said 'we all knew he thought about it...the amount of time he spent in school showers taking in the sights...but no one convinced him to go all the way before' he slurred.

'Martin!' shouted Ianto 'I am ordering a taxi right now...do not speak to Jack about...for God's sake don't speak to him about anything' he held up a warning finger to Martin whilst taking out his mobile and asking for a taxi.

Jack was barely containing his amusement at Ianto's discomfort and smirked heavily at the young man.

'So' said Jack 'Ianto Jones and the school showers...sounds like a title for a porn film' he smiled.

'Right' said Martin sitting back heavily on the sofa and grinning up at Jack 'I'm not supposed to tell Jones' secrets...but...'

TWTW

Jack and Ianto had fallen asleep after much laughter on Jack's part concerning the revelations about Ianto's school days from Martin. Ianto had been embarrassed but had suffered through it willingly enough as he loved to hear Jack laughing. He was still trying to work out what had bought the captain to his door on a Thursday and why he had been so happy to see him there.

They did not talk about the incident however and the following morning saw rift activity early on that led to all such musings being forgotten for a time.

Toshiko alerted them to a rift spike at a beauty spot and as the signature suggested something organic and ambient the whole team left to investigate. They would need to be armed and alert in case of threat by an invading force, or a lost traveller who might be alarmed at his sudden diversion.

They arrived at the destination and the team piled out of the SUV and looked around. All they could see was open countryside, trees, grass, rocks. Toshiko was holding the portable rift predictor that she had thought to bring along and was circling in an attempt to fix a reading.

'This way' she announced suddenly.

Over a small mound the team came upon a humanoid shape huddled on the ground. Cautiously they approached and apparently hearing the sound they made the humanoid looked up and stood slowly. It was definitely male and although humanoid in shape it was obviously alien if the skin markings were real. It was unhurt but shivering as he was dressed in only the flimsiest of garments, a tabard that barely reached his knees.

Gwen made to approach the creature but Jack swung out an arm to restrain her.

'I hardly think he's a threat Jack...look at him...scared to death and freezing cold' she objected.

'No' replied Jack 'he's not a threat but he will think we are unless you follow my lead...I know where he's from and what he is and his most desperate need right now is for somebody to be in charge...he needs to understand the status and flow of command in our group...so stay here' he insisted.

Gwen looked around at the others who all shrugged. Jack had obviously met these creatures before and if he knew what he was doing they were not prepared to argue. Gwen backed down.

Jack strode over to the creature who visibly trembled and cast his eyes downward.

'What is your name?' demanded Jack.

'Luca sir' replied the creature.

'Well at least it understands us and looks reasonably placid' observed Owen 'should make our job a bit easier'

The team watched in fascination as Jack held out his hand.

'Come with me' he commanded and Luca passively put his own hand within Jack's and allowed himself to be manipulated towards the SUV.

Jack placed Luca in the vehicle and strapped him in, then turned to the team.

'I suggest we do not speak until we get back to the hub. Believe me it will be better for Luca if you do not attempt to communicate with him. To do so will only upset and probably frighten him...I'll explain when we get him back and we are alone' Jack waited until all had nodded compliance except Gwen.

'But Jack he's already scared...can't we just try to be welcoming...tell us now about him' she insisted.

Jack sighed, sometimes Gwen's need to help everybody really was misplaced.

'Gwen I will tell you he is from a slave planet...trained from birth to attend to and respond to one master...for him to witness us interacting in anything other than a slave/master relationship will greatly distress him...he's already been removed from everything and everybody he knows, do you really want to add to his distress?...so unless you want to upset him or pretend to be my slave I suggest we keep silence' said Jack in a commanding tone.

Gwen looked at him in horror at what he was saying. She quickly realised if Jack was telling the truth she had no desire to make Luca more uncomfortable than he already was and certainly no desire to converse with Jack in the guise of a slave. She nodded and walked towards the vehicle in which the others were already seated.

The journey back to the hub was deeply uncomfortable for the rest of the team as it was so abnormal for them to be quiet. Toshiko was wrapped up in her readings and at one point asked a question of Jack having momentarily forgotten his injunction to remain silent. His response was terse.

'Silence!' he commanded and Toshiko shrank back into herself ashamed at her lapse.

Nobody else spoke until they arrived back at the hub.

TWTW

The unusual silence of the journey back to the hub gave Jack time to think. He became wrapped up in thoughts about Luca but he was also worrying about Ianto.

_Jack had not even thought about the Thursday rule until he had been back a while. He had forgotten it in the pleasure of returning and the joy of finding Ianto again. By the time he remembered he could only assume Ianto was happy for it to remain. After all the young man did not question the rule, he had not asked if it still applied now they were dating and he was never around on a Thursday night._

_Jack thought about his sexual relationship with Ianto, he was an inventive lover, and Jack revelled in the joy that his body could bring after a year of nothing but pain._

_Jack found Ianto's sexual appetites varied and pleasing. He would enjoy the fight for dominance, struggle against the captain as Jack tried to take control. He often got quite violent, thumping twisting and even biting in his attempts to wrest control from the other man. But once they were naked or down to just underwear, once the act itself was in sight, Ianto would calm. His movements became ever more soft and gentle. Bites became kisses, strikes became caresses and the act became one of love rather than one of violence._

_Jack loved how Ianto did this. Moving seamlessly from one state to the other. Ianto obviously enjoyed their physical struggles as foreplay, but for him sex was ultimately an act of love, and enjoyment was teased out of the captain rather than taken. _

_The contrast was like everything else in Ianto's personality. His suits belied the wanton lust that lay underneath, his calm professionalism belied the seething mass of emotions it kept hidden and the aggression belied the sensuality that the man ultimately wanted to indulge in. Jack did not think his fascination for this man could ever wane. So much was hidden in this one neat Welsh package._

_When Ianto was wanton under him he would recall his calm deflection of Owen's snide remarks from earlier, when he saw him wander the hub in his suits he would recall the throb of the bite Ianto had given in order to make the captain release his hold and be thrown to the floor. The constant suggestion of the opposites within him kept Jack on a knife edge of admiration mixed with arousal._

_TWTW_

Back at the hub Luca was placed by Jack in the interrogation room and commanded to stay. Owen watched Jack leave and questioned him.

'Are we locking the room or putting surveillance on him?' he asked.

Jack sighed to himself, this was not going to be easy to explain to 21st century people.

'We will have surveillance but only so that we can observe if he shows signs of distress' he said 'I have put him there and told him to stay...he will carry out those orders...he will not move until I tell him to do so' he continued.

Owen looked down at the young man as he was quickly beginning to think of him.

'Wow' he said.

'Yeah' agreed Jack sadly.

TWTW

The team were gathered in the conference room waiting for Jack. He took his seat next to Ianto and bowed his head thinking where to begin.

'Luca is not a threat' was his first statement.

'How can you be sure?' asked Owen.

Jack looked at the medic, it was a reasonable question.

'He comes from a planet called Luxor. Physically they are almost exactly the same as humans except for the skin markings you have already noticed and for the placid nature you will also have noted' he looked around at his team gauging their reactions.

'The species has evolved to have very few females, whose role in life is purely to breed' he listened to Gwen huff in annoyance and looked at her sternly, this was not the time for a debate on political correctness.

'The males have evolved into two separate types...the dominant ones run the planet, controlling government, industry and so on...the passive ones have been relegated to slave roles providing a work force and...' Jack faltered knowing that Gwen at least would be roused to wrath by the completion of his statement.

'And?..' urged Toshiko.

'And they fulfil a sexual function in a species with so few female members' finished Jack.

None of the team reacted, taking their time to assimilate the information.

'Sir...do I take it that if they are slaves this sexual function is not necessarily their choice?' asked Ianto a little disturbed by this turn of events.

'Whether they work in industry or at home the slaves have no choice...they are too placid to revolt and for the most part the system works well for their species' said Jack.

'What?' screamed Gwen 'how is it working well if half the population is enslaved by the other half'

Jack shrugged.

'We might not like it Gwen but it is their way...both parties accept their function and their role and they have one of the most stable governments of the alliance...they have a world free of poverty and free of crime' he said.

'It's a society based on crime' shouted Gwen 'to enslave half its people is immoral, illegal and downright cruel' she insisted.

'They don't think so...none of them...Luca won't think so...his major problem with dealing with his removal to our world will be not having a master to defer to and to look after him' said Jack.

'He's a slave then?' questioned Ianto 'not from the dominant half of the population'

'Look at him Ianto...what do you think?' asked Jack.

'We need to rehabilitate him then' said Gwen 'make him understand he has no master but himself now...he's free' she was pleased to think they could offer freedom.

'It won't be that easy Gwen...Luca will not want to be free...all his life he has served a master...been looked after...told what to do...he's never had to think for himself on any level and it will be a huge undertaking to teach him that...he will not relinquish years of control quickly' said Jack.

'Unfortunately' he continued 'his unusual skin markings will make his release to any outside agency that might be able to help him unrealistic...we will have to try to help him ourselves and give him occupation here'

He looked around the table.

'I'm going to give him to Ianto' he announced.

Ianto's head shot up.

'What?' he spluttered.

'He needs a master Ianto, to focus his attention...and I mean he needs it physically and mentally...he won't do anything at first unless told to do so...it can't be one of the girls as he has almost certainly never been in contact with a female and would just be confused' said Jack.

'Why can't you or Owen do it?' questioned Ianto.

'Owen would not have the patience' Owen raised his arms in a submissive gesture in recognition of the truth of Jack's words.

'You then' insisted Ianto.

'I would find him too tempting' said Jack a little ashamed to admit his desires.

'Oh my God' spluttered Gwen 'you can't mean you would take advantage of him?' she asked incredulously.

'No' said Jack looking directly at Ianto 'but I would want to and Luca is trained to see that...to respond to that...he would want to please me' Jack shrugged as he looked back at the others 'it would be hard for me to teach him self- awareness, individuality and autonomy' he continued.

He turned to Ianto.

'Ianto I feel I can trust you with this...please' he added.

Ianto took a deep breath. How was he supposed to teach a slave to live his own life? He had however done and seen many things since starting at Torchwood and he already felt sympathy for the creature they had found transported to an alien world and an alien society. He was thrilled that Jack would trust him with this task and determined to do his best to justify that trust.

'Of course sir' he said.

'If this is to work without too much stress for Luca he will need to see Ianto as his master, at least whilst he adjusts. He will also need to understand relationships within the hub...arguments or disputes about orders will be very unsettling to him, so if you have problems with anything I ask of you objections will be made in private until Luca can cope...is that understood?'

The team nodded becoming aware of the enormity of the task that Ianto was undertaking.

'Jack...you think he was used for sex don't you?' asked Ianto already knowing the answer.

Jack hung his head a little before answering Ianto's question.

'Almost certainly Ianto...he's young and attractive...workers tend to be older...he could have been a house slave trained for domestic duties and administration, but that often involved being sexually available for the master'

Jack looked at the young Welshman earnestly.

'He will try to attend to you sexually Ianto...it's what he's been trained for...be nice when you reject him...it will frighten him...he'll probably think he has displeased you and will be punished or sold...you will need to think of ways to make him feel safe'

Ianto nodded, his mind already a whirl of emotions and worries.

'Come on' said Jack holding out his hand 'let's go and introduce Luca to his new master'

Ianto shot him a warning look but took his hand and followed Jack to his latest duty.

TWTW

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**Ianto and Luca get to know each other.**

TWTWTW

Ianto and Jack walked into the room where Luca was sitting quietly awaiting his fate. Luca's head shot up as he heard them approach and he slipped off the chair to kneel on the floor, head bowed submissively.

Ianto breathed in sharply at the display, how was he ever to teach this creature to be a self sufficient functioning individual when submission was so deeply ingrained within him?

Jack looked at Ianto grimly and tried to pass encouragement to him with a squeeze of his hand. He advanced into the room.

'Luca, please sit on the chair' said Jack gently.

Luca looked up at him and shakily complied with his orders, immediately bowing his head once more.

'Luca, this is Ianto. Whilst you are with us he will be your Master. He will look after you. If you have any concerns or needs you will inform him. You will live with him and he will give you tasks when he brings you to work' Jack told him.

Ianto looked up sharply at Jack's words. They had said nothing about Luca living with Ianto. However he supposed it made sense. They could hardly leave him in the hub and where else would he go? But Jack and Ianto spent much of their off duty time together at Ianto's home and Ianto felt himself droop slightly as he realised this would now be seriously curtailed.

Luca had looked up at the mention of a new Master. He looked at Ianto warily but with hope. Ianto realised Luca had no reason to trust him or to be thrilled at being passed off onto a new Master and he tried to relieve what he assumed would be anxiety on the other man's part.

'Hello Luca' he said.

'Good morning Master' replied Luca dutifully.

'Luca, where do you come from?' asked Ianto.

Ianto thought that some time should be spent just talking to Luca and attempting to put the other man at ease. It would also be helpful if Ianto could learn something about Luca's past experiences.

Luca did not hesitate to answer anything his new Master asked of him but he did so with obvious trepidation, apparently fearing that the answers would not please Ianto.

'I come originally from Luxor Master' said Luca 'but Master Marcus and I have lived on Earth, in a town called Cardiff for four years' he added.

Ianto and Jack looked at each other, Luca had been sent through time but had not been displaced in space. Logically he could only have come from the future.

'What was the year when you left your home Luca' asked Ianto gently.

'The Alliance date was 4037 Master' he answered.

Ianto looked at Jack in question at what 'Alliance date' might mean.

'When the federation of planets drew up the Alliance they needed a date which all could recognise, hence the 'Alliance date'' Jack explained 'it corresponds almost directly with Earth years so Luca is from more than two thousand years into your planet's future' he continued.

Ianto assimilated this information quickly.

'Why did you move to Earth?' he asked Luca.

'Master Marcus became Luxor's ambassador on Earth...it was necessary to live here' answered Luca.

Ianto looked at Jack again.

'In the future Earth will play host to many ambassadors from other planets. Just as Britain has embassies from foreign countries, so they will have them from foreign planets in time' explained Jack.

Ianto nodded trying to digest all this new information.

'Luca, you have been transported back in time...I'm sorry but there is no one from your planet on Earth at the moment' he said softly.

Luca swallowed audibly.

'I have been taken by the rift?...Master spoke of such things' he said quietly.

Ianto was surprised but Jack just shrugged. It was reasonable to suppose that the rift would still be active in the future.

Ianto took a deep breath.

'I think our Doctor should look you over Luca...make sure there are no ill effects from being transported by the rift' said Ianto.

He was thinking that Owen would need to keep him informed if there was anything medical he should know. Was Luca as human as he appeared? Would he need any special treatment? Food? Medical support? Ianto sighed deeply thinking about how complicated his life had just become.

'Master I am healthy...I do not need to see a Doctor' objected Luca quietly.

'It's just a precaution Luca...Owen won't hurt you...I'll stay' Ianto tried to reassure the man.

'Of course Master' Luca capitulated immediately and Ianto sighed again at this show of submission.

TWTWTW

Owen sighed for the third time as he waited for Ianto to give Luca the exact same instructions as he himself had just given. He realised that Luca was only reacting in the way in which he had been taught, but it was frustrating to have obstructions placed on his every move.

Eventually, after taking what seemed like forever to withdraw a blood sample, Owen decided it would be best to use scanners to complete a basic exam rather than upset or frighten Luca further.

'Ok I'm done' announced Owen 'Ianto can I speak to you upstairs?'

'Sure' said Ianto 'Luca please wait here' and he followed Owen up to the main hub.

'Right...basically he has pretty much the same physiology as a human...lucky for you' grinned Owen 'heart rate and respiration higher than the average human but not sure if that's normal for him or just because he's stressed' he continued.

Ianto nodded relieved that at least this was one less thing for him to worry about.

'When he settles in I can do more extensive tests but probably best to leave it for now...I suggest you take him home, feed him and see if you can get him to calm down enough to sleep...call me if you have any worries' finished Owen.

'Thanks Owen' acknowledged Ianto and he returned to Luca.

'Does the Doctor say I am healthy Master? Are you pleased?' asked Luca anxiously.

Ianto could feel the blood pounding around his head already with the stress of this new situation.

'Yes Luca, as far as Owen can tell you are healthy...but we have no knowledge of your race in this time...if there are things you need to be healthy you must tell me...or if there are things you need to be happy...do you understand?' asked Ianto trying to instil in Luca the importance of his own well being.

'Yes Master' said Luca.

Ianto wrapped a blanket around Luca and prepared to take him home.

TWTWTW

'Ianto I think we need to talk some more before you and Luca leave' said Jack.

Ianto thought about this. Frankly anything that kept him from having to deal with this situation alone was ok with him. He nodded and took Luca over to the sofa and settled him on it.

'Stay here Luca...I need to speak with my colleagues...I'll come back for you' he said.

'Yes Master' answered Luca.

Ianto frowned at the immediate and unquestioning obedience but followed Jack to the conference room.

Before they entered Jack took Ianto to one side.

'Are you ok with this Ianto?' he asked.

'No' admitted Ianto 'but what else can we do?'

'We'll work it out' smiled Jack 'I think we should leave at least a few days before I come home with you...let Luca settle in...we'll just have to make more time together at work'

Jack pulled the Welshman towards him and kissed him passionately whilst giving his arse a cheeky grope.

'This is not going to do our sex life any favours' laughed Ianto pulling away.

'Oh I don't know...sneaking around...trying not to let anyone see...secret rendezvous...little notes...it will be just like old times' grinned Jack.

Ianto rolled his eyes and they entered the conference room together.

TWTWTW

Jack looked around at his team and began with his explanations. He had never had explicit dealings with people from Luxor but he knew a little about them and their history in the Alliance. Whilst Owen and Ianto had been in the medical bay with Luca he had been assembling what he knew and researching archived information for details.

'When the Alliance first got involved with the planet of Luxor concerns were raised about the issue of slavery. In order to allow them access to the Alliance the ambassadors were required to free the slaves they had bought with them to the conference' he said.

'Our governments thought they were doing a good thing, thought they were bringing freedom to a primitive thinking race. They were wrong' he continued.

He glanced around the room at his team who were all watching him and absorbing the information.

'The dominant partners who had come to negotiations found surviving without their slaves hard. They became aggressive and difficult to deal with. Their concentration levels diminished and their renowned negotiation skills wavered to a point of irrelevance' Jack continued.

'The slaves were not overjoyed with their new found freedom as they had been expected to be. They were bewildered and frightened. They found it impossible to function without a Master and many became seriously depressed, a few even died' Gwen gasped and looked at Ianto with horror at the task before him.

Toshiko reached over to Ianto and touched his hand in silent support, he smiled back at her.

'The slaves and Masters often had a genuine love relationship. Few were happier to be apart. For the most part the bonds were partnerships. One partner looked after the home and the comfort of the Master. The other had a work life outside the home, bought in an income and provided stability for the slave'

He looked around at the team to ensure their understanding.

' Most loved each other, perhaps not always in the romantic way this world thinks of love, but still it was genuine affection and care. It worked and the Alliance soon realised they could not part Master and slave without causing problems and had no real right to enforce their own thoughts and traditions onto a new race. Our thinking had to evolve to embrace these new ideas on partnerships and we in this hub have to also embrace the rights of others to behave differently in order to understand Luca' he continued.

The team all considered this. Jack was right they did not have the right to impose their beliefs on others. But this was difficult in the face of something so very foreign and obscene as slavery.

'We will all need to support Ianto in his new role...we must all accept that to Luca he is Master and Luca needs that' he finished.

Gwen looked down, she knew some of this speech had been directed at her because of her earlier stance.

'We'll help you Ianto' she assured the man sitting opposite her 'I can't help but be disturbed by the notion of slavery but I know it will be hardest for you as you will have to live it...I'll try to keep my opinions to myself' she grinned sheepishly.

Ianto smiled at her. He knew her good intentions would not last but he also knew she would try and that was what counted for him.

'Good luck mate...rather you than me' observed Owen.

'You're the best man for this job Ianto' smiled Toshiko and she placed a hand on his arm as he rose to leave and begin his work.

Ianto thanked her. Knowing that she genuinely believed in him was very pleasing and made him determined to live up to her and Jack's expectations.

TWTWTW

Ianto drove to his house, parked the car and taking Luca's hand he led him inside. He placed him on the sofa and took a deep breath.

'Would you like a drink Luca?' he asked.

Luca shot to his feet.

'I will make refreshment Master if you will please show me the kitchen' he said.

Ianto shook his head.

'I do not wish you to make anything Luca...please sit down' he said.

Luca sat with a thump and bowed his head obviously worried he had done something wrong.

Ianto decided that laying out rules might be the best way to go. At least then Luca would have a framework to live within, it might help him to feel safe.

'Luca if I wish you to do anything I will ask you directly...try not to second guess me' he said.

Luca nodded but did not look up.

'Anything you wish to do for yourself you may...but please do not leave this house or the hub without asking first. When we are at home here you do not need permission to look at, use or touch anything, but at the hub it will be best for you not to touch anything without asking' he continued.

'If you wish to ask me anything, or tell me anything you may do so...is there anything you wish to ask me now?' he finished.

Luca looked up nervously.

'It's ok Luca' encouraged Ianto.

'Master do you have a bathroom? And I am very hungry' admitted Luca.

Oh God thought Ianto. How am I ever going to do this, I can't even anticipate his most basic needs. He rose and showed Luca the bathroom and made his own way to the kitchen to begin to prepare some food.

Somehow they stumbled through the next few hours and Ianto showed Luca his spare bedroom and encouraged him to get some sleep.

TWTWTW

Ianto woke with a jerk to find Luca standing silently by his bedside. He quickly got his breathing under control after the fright of being awoken to the sight of a naked alien watching him intently. Ianto spoke.

'Luca...you scared me half to death...are you ok?'

Luca promptly burst into tears.

'Master Ianto don't make me go away...I just want to stay with you...I'll make you feel good...please let me stay with you Master Ianto' he cried pitifully.

Oh God thought Ianto. The man was practically begging to be taken advantage of and Ianto was missing the comfort of Jack's body right now. He hated himself for being tempted despite knowing he would never actually do anything about it.

'Luca...it's not appropriate for you to be here with me...go back to your bed' he insisted.

Luca became near hysterical on being rejected. He collapsed on the bed begging Ianto not to send him away. Unable to calm him Ianto had given way and invited the man into his bed.

Luca immediately tried to initiate sexual activity and Ianto had become angry in order to stop him. Cowed by his Master's anger Luca had stopped his ministrations and become docile again begging not to be sent away.

'Luca it's ok...you can stay here...but I don't want you to do anything sexual with me...do you understand?' said Ianto.

'But I can do it good...show me how you like to be pleasured and I will learn real quick...you don't have to punish me or sell me...I'll be good' pleaded Luca with tears in his eyes.

Ianto felt heartbroken for the man in his bed. That he should feel terrified by sexual rejection was pretty horrifying.

'I'm not going to punish you or sell you...try to understand Luca...where you are now no one is allowed to punish you and no one is allowed to sell you or own you' said Ianto patiently.

'But then who will look after me...who will love me?' pleaded Luca weeping inconsolably.

Ianto sighed, he was not going to make Luca understand easily and for now he needed him to calm down and be open to receiving new information and a new way of living.

'Luca..I will look after you...you are safe here...safe with me' offered Ianto.

He knew Luca needed to feel he belonged to someone in order to make sense of his new situation. He needed to know he was safe and would only be convinced of that if he thought someone was responsible for him.

'And you will love me?' pleaded Luca.

Ianto thought about what he should say. He had gathered that love did not mean the same to Luca that it did to people on Earth. It contained more need and more submission on Luca's part and more commitment to look after on the part of his partner.

'Yes Luca' he eventually said giving the other man what he needed 'I will love you'

Luca settled in the bed to cuddle up to Ianto pressing an erection into his behind but refraining from trying to initiate anything further. Ianto gave up the struggle and allowed the man the comfort of another body to snuggle against.

TWTWTW

Ianto woke first in the morning and made them both a drink before returning to Luca in the bedroom.

'We need to find you some clothes Luca' he said.

Luca had jumped out of bed when Ianto returned to the room and stood awaiting orders. Ianto looked at Luca, he was naked and he was the picture of innocence that did not sit well with the over exposure of well developed flesh. Ianto thought about the tabard he had been found in and wondered if this was the accepted uniform of slaves in Luxorian society.

'Luca...is this' Ianto pointed to his discarded tabard 'what slaves always wear where you come from' he asked.

Luca looked at him in disbelief.

'Of course not Master' he smiled 'I had just got out of bed...I was in our garden collecting strawberries for Master's breakfast...Marcus is very fond of the Earth fruit...I wanted to surprise him' Luca became very distressed at the thought of his Master and home.

Ianto looked at him in surprise. Luca obviously cared for his Master, surely this was the gesture of a lover. Ianto also felt ashamed. He had assumed slaves would be dressed for immediate sexual availability and this was obviously not the case, he should try to check such assumptions.

'Master may I ask you something?' asked Luca with a smile still hiding behind his eyes.

'Of course' said Ianto pleased that Luca was taking such an initiative.

'Why do humans always assume slaves are sexually subjugated? It is always the thing they are most fascinated with' he asked in genuine puzzlement.

Ianto thought for a moment. It was true. That was exactly what himself and the rest of the team had immediately thought about when realising what Luca was. It was what Gwen was so indignant about, what Toshiko was most sad about, what Jack and Owen were most titillated by and what Ianto had most difficulty coming to terms with.

It was why he had assumed Luca was wearing a uniform that made him sexually available, even though it would be impractical and bordering on abusive to make anyone wear so little in the middle of Wales, where the temperature was rarely high enough to warrant wearing skimpy clothing even in the middle of summer.

'You thought I was wearing so little in order to be available?' asked Luca.

'Yes' admitted Ianto slightly ashamed.

'But that would be cruel...it is usually so cold in your country'

Ianto shrugged, he had not thought this would necessarily concern a master.

'Do you own anything Master Ianto?' enquired Luca.

Ianto looked at him wondering why he asked but willing to humour him.

'I own a flat, a car...I had a dog when I was younger...oh..I didn't mean to infer...' Ianto stumbled.

Luca smiled at him.

'And did you look after your pet?'

'Of course'

'And did you receive back as much as you gave...constant companionship, someone always on your side...always willing to listen and to comfort...to offer you love and a hug?' enquired Luca.

Ianto laughed suddenly as he realised that was exactly what his dog had given him. Ok owning a person was still not high on his personal agenda but he understood what Luca was trying to say.

'In return for unfaltering loyalty and love you gave your pet care...you looked after it, fed it...had it been a person you would have clothed it and loved it...when you own something you look after it...Master would never have let me be cold or lonely or hungry or upset...I was his to care for...and he was mine' explained Luca.

Ianto puzzled over something else Luca had said.

'Luca...you said _our _garden?' he questioned.

'Yes...the garden that belonged to Marcus and I' answered Luca.

'But I don't understand' protested Ianto 'if you are a slave how can the garden belong to you?'

'It belongs to Marcus...I am his companion slave...what belongs to him belongs to me' said Luca with a touch of wonder that Ianto would not understand that.

'But' Ianto started 'forgive me...but what happens when you get old and Marcus wants a younger companion?' he asked embarrassed to bring up what could be considered an indelicate topic.

'Why would he want that?' asked Luca genuinely confused.

'Well...if you are for his pleasure then he might find an older version of you unappealing' said Ianto hoping he wasn't being too offensive, but surely Luca must have realised this possibility.

Luca looked at him with pity.

'But Marcus will be older also...we will grow old together...we will laugh together at the vagaries of age and console each other with memories of our youth...we know each other and we are suited...we will look after each other always...do you not have such things in your race?' asked Luca.

'Rarely' admitted Ianto sadly.

'Then I pity your race...I know Marcus will always love me, always look after me, he will always be there to comfort me...and so will I for him...we are safe together' he said fighting to keep control of his voice as he remembered he would be unlikely to ever see his first Master again.

'I don't understand how this is possible in a relationship where one partner is a slave' said Ianto struggling to comprehend 'how can you claim to love someone who has control over you...who gives you no choice in your role?'

Luca studied Ianto for a moment. The man obviously wished to better understand his race and that could only be helpful for Luca in trying to fulfil whatever role Ianto eventually assigned to him.

'Legally I have no choice...Marcus chose me as a companion and I have to satisfy his pleasure and comfort. But he has never forced me to do anything. I knew nothing of sexual pleasure when I went to him and he taught me...he could have used force but I know he never would...I do not fear him...his weapon of choice was always persuasion and he is very skilled' a look of pleasure came over Luca's face.

Ianto thought about this. Of course there were uneven partnerships in his world and let's face it most women in heterosexual relationships could be forced by the men in their lives but few lived in fear of such acts. Most women just assumed their male partners would never force the issue of sex and most men assumed this also. The crucial difference of course lay in the fact that if the men did use force the law could be used to punish them, Luca would not have that option.

Luca continued.

'I cannot tell him no...but he recognises reluctance and never forces the issue...he consults my wishes on everything in the home...final decisions are always his but I have never felt disregarded...it is as much his duty to look after me as it is mine to service him...he cannot just discard me without provision and beatings are much frowned upon' Luca looked at Ianto to see if he was beginning to understand the intricacies of Luxorian life.

'But you're not free' said Ianto.

'No' admitted Luca 'are you? Does it make you happy?'

Ianto thought about this. Technically of course he was free but he was unsure how much that freedom added to his happiness. He could see the appeal of having a well defined role and a relationship that was solid, although he could never be satisfied without the ability to say no and to leave. But did having those things make him happy? Not having them would make him unhappy but that was not what Luca had asked.

'I don't think we will ever really understand each other's way of life Luca' said Ianto.

He was fast learning that Luxorian slavery had little to do with 21st century notions of slavery on Earth. There were obviously complex commitments between Master and slave and more care than slavery here suggested.

'Perhaps not Master Ianto' said Luca effectively concluding their conversation for now.

Ianto sighed. He would definitely never get accustomed to being called Master.

'So what type of clothes would you normally wear?' he asked and the two went in search of something suitable in the spare clothes closet in the shower room.

TWTWTW

Luca and Ianto quickly fell into a routine at the hub. Luca would follow Ianto everywhere and Ianto found he quite enjoyed having someone to explain his duties to. Luca was a quiet and contemplative companion and Ianto appreciated that.

Did Luca act that way for his benefit? Had Luca realised this was the type of companion Ianto would most appreciate and allowed his knowledge to dictate his behaviour? Ianto found the thought slightly disconcerting but was unsure what he could do about it.

His presence in the hub was becoming almost routine to the other team members, although they tried to remember not to question orders whilst he was there. He made a remarkable job of blending into the background, not unlike Ianto himself when he had first arrived at Torchwood.

The team were almost beginning to become accustomed to the way in which Ianto now had a little follower everywhere he went. Luca was not happy unless Ianto were within his sights at the hub and so Ianto had allowed him to tail him and occasionally gave him little tasks to perform.

In the archives Luca had proved himself very useful. Unlike the rest of the team who had no desire to understand Ianto's filing system, Luca quickly adapted to it and would file appropriately whilst Ianto was completing paperwork or updating his computer system.

At first Ianto had felt slightly guilty giving Luca work to do, it made him feel like the Master giving his slave instructions. But he quickly realised he would not have a problem if Luca were simply a new team member and he decided to try and think of him in that way. Luca was infinitely happier with a task to perform and Ianto could understand the boredom that would come from just standing around watching others work.

Ianto left the archives with Luca trailing a couple of steps behind. Ianto had not yet managed to persuade the young man to walk at his side. When Ianto slowed his pace hoping for Luca to catch up the younger man merely altered his stride accordingly and remained respectfully at an appropriate distance. Ianto hadn't given up but he was learning to choose his battles and wean Luca off such behaviour slowly.

They reached the main hub and Ianto went immediately to Jack's office with the retrieved file that the captain had requested. Luca only followed him with his eyes. He was slightly afraid of Jack and had quickly realised that the relationship between his Master and the other man was more intimate than between Ianto and the rest of the team.

Ianto never minded Luca being around when he talked to the other team members but he was uncomfortable when Luca was around Jack. Luca puzzled over whether this was for his safety. Marcus had often made him stay behind when he went to meetings with certain members of the government, or asked him to stay out of sight if they were visiting at home. When Luca had asked about this Marcus had told him that the men in question had been known to behave inappropriately towards other men's slaves and Marcus did not want Luca upset by them. Luca understood the Master was protecting his property, but he was also protecting Luca on a personal level by not exposing him to situations in which he may become embarrassed, afraid or intimidated.

Now he wondered if that was the reason behind Ianto's reluctance for Luca to be with him in Jack's office. But Luca, as with all slaves, was very intuitive and he didn't think that was the real reason, or at least it was only part of it. It was almost as if Ianto wanted Jack to himself. Relationships between Masters were not unheard of but they were exceptionally rare and scarcely ever lasted in Luxorian society. Maybe it was different here.

Luca sat by Ianto's workstation and waited for his Master to return, keeping his eyes carefully cast down to avoid looking at the females of the group, especially Gwen who scared him most by always wanting to talk to him and tell him how he should be feeling. Toshiko, if she did talk to him, merely greeted him and asked if he had any questions she could help with. Luca would not dream of asking questions of a female but Toshiko's ready acceptance of his negative response had led him to feel slightly more comfortable in her company.

Ianto exited the office quickly as Jack was on the phone to the Prime Minister and his tolerance level was obviously close to breaking point. Ianto had squeezed his shoulder and left with a calming smile thrown in his direction.

He approached his work station and Luca automatically rose from Ianto's chair to vacate it for his Master. Ianto was lost in thought about Jack and occupied his chair without acknowledging Luca's presence. Luca looked around for a spare chair and when he didn't see one he just knelt on the floor next to Ianto.

Ianto quickly became engrossed in the latest updates to his system and was lost in thought as he ran through the files. Luca knelt contentedly by his master's side and as Ianto worked he let one hand travel down to Luca's head and stroked his hair affectionately.

Toshiko looked over at the two of them and felt a little shocked by the sight of Luca on the floor and Ianto petting him.

'Ianto!' she said loudly.

Ianto looked up sharply at the tone and Toshiko nodded to where he was stroking Luca's head. Ianto looked down at his hand in horror and pulled it away from the other man.

'Luca!' he shouted.

Luca stood abruptly, fear on his face at the tone.

'Master?' he queried desperately wanting to know what he had done wrong.

Ianto saw the fear and immediately regretted his tone. Luca had done nothing wrong, Ianto was annoyed with himself and how easy it was to take advantage of someone who was so desperate to please.

'I'm sorry Luca...it's ok...but it is not appropriate for you to sit on the floor at my feet...please find another chair to sit on'

Luca's eyes filled with easy tears. He had made another mistake and Master Ianto was cross. It was so difficult here trying to understand what this new Master wanted and how he should act. He listlessly fetched a chair and sat with lowered head next to his Master.

'I'm sorry Master' he spoke quietly.

'No Luca, I'm sorry...it was my fault and I should not have raised my voice...please forgive me' said Ianto smiling at the other man to reassure him.

Luca became more confused. Marcus had never apologised with words. If he knew he had upset Luca he would apologise with actions but using words to express regret was for slaves. This was another difference that Luca would need to assimilate and he filed it away in his mind, smiling brightly at his master to show acknowledgment of the apology

TWTWTW

Jack had decreed that they needed regular team meetings to discuss Luca. It would be unfair to just assume that Ianto would deal with everything and they all needed to be aware of progress. Ianto had given Luca a simple task to keep him occupied whilst the team met in the conference room.

Ianto told them a fact that he knew some of them at least would find hard to believe.

'Luca loved his master' he whispered softly.

'What?' exclaimed Gwen still having difficulty accepting a society that embraced slavery.

Ianto looked her squarely in the face.

'Luca loves his master' he repeated more loudly 'he misses him and cries for him in the night when he thinks I won't hear...I persuaded him to talk to me about him...he told me Marcus was beautiful and caring and looked after him...but it was more than that...when Luca speaks of him his eyes glaze over, he has a small smile on his face as he remembers and talks of him...he does not speak of him like a slave would a Master...he speaks of him like a lover' he continued.

'How is everything going Ianto?' asked Jack.

'He's sleeping in my bed' admitted Ianto.

Gwen gasped in indignation whilst Jack felt a small stab of jealousy. Ianto looked around at Gwen with annoyance written all over his features.

'For God's sake Gwen I am not having sex with him' he huffed.

The stress of trying to help Luca whilst missing Jack caught up with Ianto and in an uncharacteristically malicious way he carried on his tirade to Gwen.

'Some of us have morals that we are not prepared to compromise to fulfil a desire of the moment' he snarked.

Gwen looked away shocked at the level of nastiness in Ianto's tone and embarrassed to have her ill fated affair with Owen referred to in this manner. She knew she deserved it for doubting Ianto.

Jack looked on with interest. Gwen Cooper was not always the paragon of virtue she paraded herself as, and it was interesting to see that Ianto could and occasionally did lose control, however fleetingly. Ianto became more fascinating to Jack every day. He relied on him and enjoyed his company and there was always something else to learn. He could never quite capture exactly what the Welshman was. He was compelling in the true sense of the word. Jack missed him. Their time together had been seriously curtailed by Luca's arrival. He made a note to himself to spend some time alone with the Welshman later.

Ianto continued.

'He sleeps with me because he cries if he doesn't. He needs to feel safe and if I don't allow it I find him on the floor beside my bed in the middle of the night, as he creeps into the room when I fall asleep. He has tried every night to engage me in sexual activity despite my repeated requests for him to desist. He seems to believe that if he does not please me in this way I will sell him or punish him' sighed Ianto.

He looked around at them all.

'Having said that, last night he went to sleep without trying anything...not sure yet if that was a fluke or if he is starting to believe me when I tell him he will not be punished or sold if he does not offer his body'

Ianto took a deep breath and continued.

'He appears to be settling into a routine at home...he makes my food, sorts out my clothes and cleans the house...I've asked him to leave my clothes alone and for the last two days he has done so...I'm trying to take one thing away from him at a time...don't want him to feel his place has gone...that I have no use for him...he gets very anxious when he feels I have nothing I need him for' Ianto shrugged as he explained his thinking.

'That's good Ianto...you've made more progress than I would have thought possible this quickly...don't worry about rushing things...take time to wean him off working for you and if he needs to sleep with you then so be it' said Jack reassuringly, despite his desire to insist the Welshman have no one in his bed but his captain.

'However' he continued 'under no circumstances give in to his sexual demands...to do so once would confuse him if it were then withdrawn...he would never be able to understand the sort of casual sexual relationships common in this century on Earth'

Ianto looked at Jack indignantly.

'I have no intention of having sex with him sir...I'm not terribly keen on casual sex myself' he claimed his voice rising with the hurt he was feeling.

'Ianto I'm sorry...I didn't mean to offend you...it's just that I know Luca is trained to entice and seduce...at the moment your relationship with him is leaving you little space to find relief elsewhere and the temptation can become great in those circumstances'

Ianto had tears in his eyes. The stress of looking after Luca and wanting to be with Jack was becoming too much and now Jack was talking about Ianto having sex with other people in that calm manner.

Jack obviously thought Thursdays were still active for sex with other people and God knows what he is doing while I am stuck with Luca, Ianto thought bitterly. But even if Thursday nights were still reserved for other people, Jack should know Ianto well enough to realise he would not take advantage of Luca's situation.

'You of all people should know I wouldn't use him' he snarled.

'I'm sorry Ianto' repeated Jack 'I gave him to you because I felt you were the team member I could most trust with something like this..please forgive me' he begged.

Ianto just nodded trying to get his emotions under control before he continued his report. Between fending off the attentions of a desperate alien, missing the almost daily ministrations of his captain and feeling guilty over his outburst to Gwen, he was not having a good week.

Tbc.


	3. Chapter 3

**Reflections**

TWTWTW

Ianto was so very tired. Having a constant companion was hard work even if they tried to anticipate and fulfil your every need. Luca was undemanding and quiet, but he was always there and Ianto was someone who was most comfortable in his own company.

Thus it was that he found himself sitting in the archives with his faithful companion. They were both silent and although Ianto was tired beyond the ability to sleep he was losing himself in daydreams. He was remembering all the times he had lived through in Torchwood, both good and bad.

He was still missing having time in private with Jack. They spent moments together at work and had even managed a couple of intimate encounters in Jack's room under the office, but it was not the same as having time to explore each other and enjoy sensations created slowly for extra intensity.

How did it come to this? How did he go from hating the man who killed his girlfriend to taking that same man as his lover? He sighed and lost himself in the memories.

TWTWTW

_How odd is my life?_

_It was a question Ianto seemed to pose to himself more and more lately. He was just about coming to terms with the death of his girlfriend and was beginning to accept the sexual desire he felt for the man who had ordered her execution._

_Except that Jack had not killed Lisa. Torchwood one and the Cybermen had done that. Ianto had always known it in his heart but whilst Lisa could still talk to him, still plead for help and beg to be taken care of, how was he supposed to ignore her. _

_He hated himself for acknowledging that in many ways it was a relief that she was gone. He no longer had to witness the woman he had loved struggle in pain against the half converted shell that was her body. He no longer had to feel guilt for watching Jack with a lustful gaze. He no longer had the constant worry and stress of caring for her and hoping against hope that the beautiful woman he adored was still present in that metal cage._

_He had been out with friends a couple of times since Lisa's eventual death and had looked for comfort in the arms of strangers. Each time all had been well. He had danced with the girl and laughed and flirted. But the crunch had come when he had taken them in his arms and attempted to kiss them. His mouth had gone dry, his heartbeat erratic and the slight swell of nausea started in the pit of his stomach. Each time he had made excuses and left the girl bewildered on the dance floor, before also making excuses to his friends and leaving, to cry silently at home._

_He could not taste another woman without the guilt of Lisa invading his mind. Casual sex had never really been his thing anyway he comforted himself, but he so needed the contact. He wanted it, craved another's touch, but each girl was rejected when thoughts of Lisa invaded his head._

_Ianto stood in the archives and wondered why the captain's lips had not made him react in that way. He had found a file for Jack earlier that the other man had all but given up hope of being able to trace. When he had taken it to Jack's office with a small smile of triumph on his lips Jack had been so amazed that he had pulled Ianto into his arms and kissed him._

_What should have been a quick chaste kiss had turned into something more when Ianto had looked at him in shock and had then reached up to pull the captain's mouth to his own again and tentatively pressed until he got a more erotic response. No images of Lisa, no guilt, no comparisons and no nausea. Ianto had felt a jolt of arousal that had not occurred to him for many months and the confusion must have been plain to see on his face as Jack had held him gently and whispered._

'_Ianto?' in a questioning tone._

_Ianto had fled in confusion and horror. Jack was the sort of person for whom kissing others was natural but for Ianto to initiate such an action was momentous. Jack's kisses were given to whoever happened to be in the vicinity, but Ianto's kiss meant something and Jack would know that. Ianto did not know how to explain himself and so had left, hoping Jack would take the hint and ignore the action._

_He wandered to the archives wondering at his own behaviour and contemplating why the captain's kiss had been different. Then it came to him, Jack was a man. He didn't have to compare him to Lisa because there was no point of comparison. His body wanted relief but his mind was not yet ready for another relationship and Jack was the compromise they had reached._

_Did that mean he could take more physical comfort from the captain? Ianto was not naive, he knew Jack wanted him, knew he could be in the captain's bed whenever and as often as he chose. He had never wanted a man before but right now he was willing to take solace and pleasure anywhere he could._

TWTWTW

Ianto pulled himself out of his reverie and eventually worked up enough energy to take Luca with him back to the main hub. He set a task for the other man and smiled as he watched him go to work with enthusiasm.

Jack was once more traversing the hub talking to and encouraging the team members. Ianto watched him and allowed his mind to drift. He certainly had learnt to take physical comfort from his captain and a small smile played around his lips as he recalled the amazing sensations that could give him.

Jack broke Ianto out of his day dream when he finally made his way to his work station and took a seat next to him.

'Is it my turn for the friendly pat on the shoulder and the concerned expression now?' asked Ianto with an amused smile on his face.

'No' laughed Jack 'I know you see through it all. You Ianto Jones get to bring me a coffee into my office and I'll give you the special treatment' Jack winked at him and left for his own domain.

Ianto rolled his eyes but nevertheless rose from his seat and fetched drinks for everyone before ensuring Luca was still occupied and taking his own and the captain's to the office where Jack was waiting in barely concealed anticipation.

'Coffee sir' smiled Ianto.

Jack strode over to him and pulled him away from the window and into his arms.

'I've been really good...listened to them all...encouraged them all...I deserve more than coffee' smirked Jack.

'Oh! What do you suggest?' asked Ianto breathing in the other man's scent and already becoming interested in whatever Jack wanted to initiate.

'Well let's start with a decent snog and see how it goes' suggested Jack.

Happy to comply Ianto pressed his mouth to the captain's and lost himself in the sensual feel of the other man's lips. The kiss quickly became more passionate and Ianto slipped his hands up the captain's chest and could not conceal the small shock of realisation he felt.

'Looking for breasts?' asked Jack, immediately realising what the slight movement had been.

Ianto flushed a little, feeling embarrassed that Jack had realised what had occurred. He had spent the morning thinking about Lisa and the women he had tried to console himself with. The female gender had been on his mind. But then he grinned up at his partner.

'Kind of forgot...sorry' he admitted sheepishly.

Jack looked at him and for a moment Ianto actually thought the other man was angry with him for the mistake, but then the captain laughed.

'You've were gone a long time Harkness' sniped Ianto 'I'll get used to being with a man again' and he grinned apologetically.

Jack looked at him curiously.

'Were there not any other men whilst I was away?' he asked.

Ianto considered whether to share this information.

'No' he admitted eventually.

Jack grinned.

'What about women?' he asked cheekily.

'What is this? Time to share? Are you giving up _your_ secrets today captain? Or Are you just looking for an excuse to brag about your conquests?' asked Ianto huffily.

Jack looked down but not before Ianto caught the hurt in his eyes.

'Whilst I was away...any physical contact I had was far from pleasant' Jack admitted.

Ianto watched the other man for a long moment, Jack had been home for a while but they had not really discussed in detail what had happened to either of them during his absence.

He had realised Jack had not had a happy time whilst he was away but it was obviously worse than Ianto had thought. He sensed that Jack would not be ready to talk about his experiences yet but he was obviously offering Ianto an insight into them.

'How long?' he whispered.

'A year' Jack answered quietly.

Ianto drew in a breath sharply.

'A year in hell Ianto...and I wanted you so badly' Jack continued.

It was true, he had wanted Ianto. He had wanted his old life while chained up on the Valiant. He kept himself sane by remembering his team and their adventures, the good times and the bad. But most of all he had missed Ianto. He had missed the young man's acceptance of him, his lack of demands that made him so easy to be around, the comfort of his arms.

Now that Jack was home he had asked Ianto for a date. He had been nervous to ask, not knowing what had been happening for the other man whilst he had been away and not knowing how his return would be viewed by him.

Ianto had agreed to a date and Jack realised he wanted to move their relationship on, he wanted it to be about more than sex and friendship. He wanted to be important to Ianto, for them to be that terrible thing – a couple.

But although Ianto had accepted his return and even accepted a date, to ask him for exclusivity might be a step too far. However Jack was naturally curious about the young man's activities and would welcome the knowledge about possible rivals for Ianto's affections.

They stood looking at each other, both wanting to share and not knowing if sharing would be welcome. Jack had offered as much as he could today, Ianto realised that. It would seem his time away had been traumatic and Ianto would not push.

'Yes' he said eventually.

'What?' asked Jack a little confused at the turn of the conversation.

'Yes there have been women...I'm only human Jack...I needed comfort...but even when you were gone it was only ever on a Thursday' he smiled apologetically.

Jack smiled back at him. So even when he had been gone Ianto had remembered their arrangement and kept to it. Did that mean he had missed him on the other days? He wanted to tell his young lover that Thursdays were a bad idea, that the arrangement should be different now, that he wanted it to be different. But he swallowed all his hopes down and opted for kissing Ianto and settling in for coffee drinking and chatting.

TWTWTW

Owen had taken pity on Ianto and insisted the younger man go out for the night. He was an attentive doctor and had noticed Ianto was tired and over wrought with the stress of looking after Luca.

'How can I go out Owen? Thank you but I can't leave Luca' said Ianto wearily.

'You can and you will Jones...I am the medic here and I'm telling you to have some down time before you collapse...go out, have fun...find Luca something to do here and I will stay and keep an eye on him' said Owen.

Ianto looked doubtful about leaving Luca with Owen.

'I won't hurt him Ianto' sneered Owen 'I won't even talk to him much...just keep an eye on him' he offered.

Ianto thought about how desperately he needed to be away from Luca, just for a short time and made a decision.

'Ok Owen, thank you...but call me if he gets upset' he insisted.

It would have been nice to stay with Jack and enjoy some time together alone, but today was Thursday and Ianto did not dare suggest it to the older man. He considered asking Owen to put off his offer of 'babysitting' but that would involve explanations that Ianto had no intention of giving.

So Ianto found himself out with friends. He had decided to stay in and just relax, but had quickly found that impossible and as it was Thursday he chose to go out and socialise.

What will I do if April is there? He wondered. Would he go home with her? It was possible, after all Jack had said nothing about relaxing their 'Thursdays are for other people' arrangement, so presumably he would be out himself tonight.

He met his friends and ordered a drink and saw the door open to admit April. Ianto watched her walk into the bar and his cock expressed immediate interest. She was wearing skin tight jeans which accented her curves beautifully and the low cut baggy shirt just expressed the promise of more delights.

She grinned at him from across the room and began to approach. Ianto speculated over whether they would go home together tonight. He wondered whether he would feel as if he were cheating now that Jack was back. He knew he shouldn't. Thursdays were still free, but their relationship was different now and Jack had come to him that Thursday night when he was out with Martin. They had grown closer and were fast becoming a couple, or as much of one as Torchwood allowed. For a brief moment Ianto was confused as to what he wanted to do.

His dilemma was solved within minutes of April arriving at the table and sitting next to him.

'Ianto' she began 'I can't ask you home tonight'

Ianto raised his eyebrows at her in question. He never assumed his right to her body but her immediate statement made it seem there was an important reason behind her words.

'I've met someone' she continued her eyes shining.

'Oh' said Ianto.

He shouldn't be surprised. April was beautiful and fun, she deserved to meet someone and to be happy.

'So...tell me all' he insisted.

She grinned at him relieved that he had reacted just as she had thought.

'His name is Jacob, he'll be here soon...Ianto he is gorgeous and so much fun to be with' she said enthusiastically 'I really think this could be something good' she finished with emphasis.

Ianto smiled at her earnestness and was pleased for his friend. He refused to contemplate the slight feeling of relief that flooded through him at the realisation that his problem of whether to go home with her had been resolved.

Jacob had joined them ten minutes later and was clearly as smitten as April. Ianto rejoiced for his friend and took himself back to the hub alone to collect Luca, whilst wondering what Jack was doing. He was tempted to call him but resisted. He really didn't want to know if Jack had company. It had never bothered him before and he wasn't entirely sure it bothered him now, but he wouldn't risk finding out.

TWTWTW

A rift alert the next day had taken the other team members out of the hub. Ianto had stayed behind to give directions and keep Luca from panicking, he had barely recovered from Ianto leaving him the previous night.

But the whole team was agitated later, as they arrived back after a retrieval assignment had gone seriously wrong. The signature had suggested a small package had come through the rift and the team had not been expecting anything dangerous.

They had underestimated the threat represented by the small receptacle they discovered in a field and Jack had been enveloped by a cloud of dust as he ventured to contain the object. He had screamed at the others to stay back and quickly deposited the article in a retrieval box before collapsing coughing to the ground.

Owen reached Jack first and was startled to be grabbed by the man fiercely.

'Tell Ianto to make me remember...tell him Owen...tell him' he hissed between coughs.

Owen had nodded his agreement and Jack had given in to concentrating on breathing. Owen had immediately started treatment and luckily the field was only ten minutes from the hub, which Toshiko shortened to seven in an attempt to get Jack to the med lab quickly. Now they were all watching Owen work.

Ianto watched his lover struggling to breathe as he sat on the examination couch in the med lab and Owen fussed over him insisting he keep the oxygen mask in place for a while longer as he took a blood sample to test. Ianto itched to go to Jack and offer comfort but he was reluctant to get in the way of possibly vital checks that the medic was carrying out.

Owen finished collecting the last sample as Jack's breathing finally became controlled and he sat back against the head of the couch all his muscles relaxing in relief. Ianto came down the stairs and stood by his side offering a small encouraging smile.

'I know what it was' breathed Jack.

Both Owen and Ianto's heads whipped up to him and even the girls at the top of the stairs showed some interest.

'Ok Harkness what was it?...do I need to do anything?...how bad is it going to be?' rattled off Owen.

'It's physically harmless' Jack said and waved an arm about to indicate his state 'makes you cough and choke a bit but no lasting damage to the body otherwise'

'Ok' said Owen 'I have a feeling there is a _but _in there somewhere'

'Yeah' sighed Jack morosely 'it's a weapon of war...designed to be sent in advance of an attack to create chaos and disruption among the nation to be invaded'

Ianto looked at him in puzzlement.

'But Jack...if it doesn't do physical harm how can it help an invading army?' he asked.

'It's a device used by the armies of the Manix nebula...been outlawed by the Shadow Proclamation...they wanted bodies to work in their factories so did not use weapons that could cause harm...they sent the gas to disrupt relationships and cause chaos that would lead to them being able to invade with ease' said Jack.

'How did it cause chaos? And what will it have done to you?' asked Gwen.

'It causes people to forget how their society works together...they remember who is who but not how they relate to each other...in the armies nobody knows who is in charge and the structure falls apart...in the society in general, families forget how they relate to each other...who belongs to who...social networks collapse and the invading army easily takes over whilst chaos reigns' answered Jack.

'That would require a very specialised attack on the brain memory centres' observed Owen.

'Yeah' agreed Jack 'but the race that invented it wanted workers and the best way to get a workforce that was mentally and physically able, was to attack only these special areas in the brain...they thought it worth the years of refining and the many people that died in the trial stages' he shrugged.

Gwen was still musing over the information.

'That is unbelievably cruel...to take away everything a person loves, all their security' she said with tears in her eyes 'leaving them lost and lonely and scared'

'Yeah' said Jack sadly ' terrible but effective...the whole physical infrastructure...transport networks, industry, architecture...all stays in place and the invading army can make use of it'

'So how has it affected you Jack?...do you remember us?...do you remember that you are in charge here?' asked Toshiko worriedly.

Jack looked down briefly, obviously confused.

'No' he answered quietly 'I know your names and I remember odd bits about you and our life here...but I only vaguely remember being in charge and I don't remember anything more personal about any of you' he was sounding slightly panicked.

'But you knew what the gas was?' said Owen 'you still remember stuff...you know you're not from this time...and that you're really old, right?' he asked, trying to establish some boundaries of knowledge.

'Yeah I kind of remember that' said Jack.

'Ok...well at least we weren't affected so we can help by pushing memories at you' announced Gwen 'does the effect wear off or will we have to tell you everything'

'Not sure' admitted Jack 'I only had a small dose so chances are it will wear off, especially as none of you were affected so I will be in surroundings that should help to jog my memory...but you will need to be patient if I say or do something inappropriate'

'Jack...you are constantly doing and saying things that are inappropriate' laughed Toshiko.

'So what do we do?' asked Ianto becoming alarmed as the implications of what Jack was saying hit home to him. Would Jack not remember that they were together?

'Is there an antidote?' asked Owen being practical.

'Don't know' answered Jack 'but please keep looking for one...you're the medic right?' he asked.

'Yes Jack I'm the doctor...Tosh is the techie...Gwen is outside liaison...Ianto is archivist and...'Owen dried up.

'And what?' asked Jack confused.

'And general dogsbody' smiled Ianto determined not to give Jack too much personal information at once.

'I kind of remember those things...I also remember little Luca there' smiled Jack as he pointed at the worried face peering at him over the balcony.

'I remember that he belongs to Ianto but I don't remember why...I obviously didn't have too high a dosage of gas...maybe this won't be too bad' he tried to smile at them all reassuringly.

'Ok' said Gwen temporarily taking charge 'Owen keep looking for an antidote...Tosh check that the device is safe and try to analyse any information we can retrieve from it...I'll get onto cover stories for the police at the scene and Ianto' she turned around to look at the young man who was biting his lip in worry.

'Yes Gwen' he said.

'You take Jack through the most recent cases we've had and the latest Torchwood gossip...try to jog his memory' she smiled.

Ianto threw her a look of gratitude. She had realised how this would be affecting him and was giving him the opportunity to work closely with his lover in an attempt to reform their bond. He nodded his thanks to her and guided Jack up towards his office. Luca looked after him beseechingly but Ianto had forgotten him and his needs in his desperate desire to help his lover.

TWTWTW

Ianto and Jack had spent all afternoon trying to retrieve the older man's memories by reviewing current cases and talking of the recent past. Some things were returning to Jack very quickly. His memories of all things Torchwood were quickly replaced and Ianto privately wondered if this was due to how long the man had worked for the organisation. After all, the race from the Manix nebula could hardly have been trying to erase memories of a hundred years and more. It was the much more recent past that Jack was having trouble with.

He remembered rescuing Toshiko from the UNIT prison and was barely held back from going to comfort her by Ianto's assurance that she had been free for many years now. The same happened when he had recalled Owen's loss of Katie and had grieved for the man yet again.

He only vaguely recalled Gwen's arrival on the team and Ianto had helped by talking about Suzie and how she had betrayed them all. The most awkward moment had been when Jack had asked him how they had got over the whole Lisa incident.

TWTWTW

'Ianto are we ok?' asked Jack.

'How do you mean sir?' asked Ianto.

'I mean after Lisa...I remember that...remember how hurt I was...and vaguely impressed by your capacity to deceive...but I don't remember how we got past it...I feel that we did...that we're ok with each other, but I don't really remember it' explained Jack.

Ianto could feel his heart breaking slightly. It had quickly become obvious that Jack did not remember their personal relationship but now it seemed he did not even recall that they had become friends.

Ianto took a deep breath. Lisa had been a long time ago and he had no desire to revisit old emotions. He and Jack had moved on since then and become close. How could he explain to the older man that not only had they forgiven each other but they were now lovers and increasingly close since Jack's return from his excursion with the Doctor.

'A lot has happened since then sir' said Ianto.

Jack raised an eyebrow in expectation of further explanation.

'We came to an understanding...we...like each other now' said Ianto.

Jack felt perplexed. He had an inner feeling that there was more to tell than Ianto was letting on but he did not push at memories that could not be pleasant for the young Welshman to relive.

TWTWTW

The team had eventually gone home, realising there was nothing to be done about Jack's memory loss except await its return.

Ianto had left Jack's office to find a forlorn Luca waiting patiently by his workstation and he sighed. In his desire to help his lover he had forgotten the man who thought of him as Master. He went up to him.

'Come on Luca, let's go home' he said listlessly and turned to leave the hub.

At his home Ianto sank gratefully onto the couch and held his head in his hands trying to hold back the tears of fear and frustration. Luca sat next to him and placed an arm around his shoulders. Ianto allowed the young man to pull him into an embrace and gradually sank until his head was on Luca's lap.

'Tell me about it Master' whispered Luca softly stroking his fingers through Ianto's hair.

'Jack doesn't remember me' gasped Ianto.

'But he will' assured Luca who had understood some of what had happened at the hub.

'I don't know' said Ianto.

'He will Master...he's already remembering some things' said Luca.

Ianto looked up at him questioningly.

'I listened to Toshiko and Owen talking' offered Luca.

'Oh' responded Ianto.

'He will remember everything Master...he will come back to you' said Luca softly.

Again Ianto looked up at him in question. How much had Luca realised about their relationship?

Luca shrugged.

'I'm not foolish Master...I use my eyes...I watch you...I see that Jack is more important to you than the others...and you are more important to him' he added.

Ianto looked up at him with hope radiating out of his every pore.

'Do you really think so?' he asked.

'Yes' answered Luca simply 'I do not understand it Master...on Luxor such relationships rarely exist...and you have me now...I do not please you' he continued sadly.

Ianto sat up and held Luca's face in his hands.

'You do please me Luca...very much...but we do not have slaves in our society and I will not take advantage of your position...and...' he stumbled over the last part of his sentence 'I love Jack'

Luca looked into Ianto's eyes and leant forward to place a chaste kiss on his lips.

'Jack is very lucky' he said 'but he is not here now and I will take care of you...let me love you' he insisted.

Ianto made to protest but Luca quickly showed him that he did not intend that love to be physical, he had another aspect of affection in mind.

Ianto found himself that night surrounded by an amount of care that he had not experienced since he was a sick eight year old being cosseted by his mother as he recovered from a bout of chickenpox.

Luca made him food and he had clearly been taking note of Ianto's preferences as it was simple and delicious. Later he found himself shooed into a hot bath and emerged to find a coffee that he could not distinguish from his own. Later still he was tucked into bed and held in a warm yet undemanding embrace.

It was then that Ianto discovered how wonderful having someone care for you completely could be. He allowed himself to give in to the tears that had been threatening all day as he felt Luca's complete acceptance of him. He could weep knowing that Luca would not pity him like the girls and would not judge his masculinity and find it wanting like Owen. Luca accepted his tears and just comforted him by his presence.

Ianto woke the following morning after sleeping well despite all his fears. He was still wrapped in the warm embrace of a sexy alien who was stroking his worries away with talented hands, making Ianto feel cared for and a little turned on despite himself.

If this was how Luca loved, then it was not Jack but Marcus who was the lucky one.

Tbc.


	4. Chapter 4

**Misunderstandings**

TWTWTW

The next morning Ianto settled Luca with Owen who had promised to find him menial tasks in the med lab whilst Ianto was spending time with Jack trying to jog his memory. Luca looked up at Ianto pitifully, he really did not wish to be left alone again.

'Stay with Owen Luca...do as he asks...I'll be here if you really need me, ok?' Ianto ordered.

'Yes Master' sighed Luca unhappily and followed Owen to be given his instructions.

Ianto hung his head for a moment. He felt guilty for not spending time with Luca but he really needed to be with Jack right now and Luca needed to learn to cope without Ianto's constant presence. He took himself off to Jack's office.

They spent an hour or so chatting and going over paperwork. Jack was puzzled by Ianto. He felt there was more to his relationship with the young man than boss and employee. Ianto was very attractive and Jack wondered if he had ever bedded him, but if they were lovers why would Ianto hide this?

Jack also wondered about Luca. Why did a twenty first century man have a Luxorian slave boy? Maybe he and Ianto had been lovers before Ianto acquired his slave and he was now embarrassed by that fact. It was really confusing remembering some things but not how all the people he knew related to each other. But he found Ianto relaxing to be around despite his worries and he liked him greatly.

Some things were coming back to him. He was recalling aspects of the personalities of the rest of the team. He remembered his snarky relationship with Owen. How the medic seemingly constantly disputed his authority, but actually always immediately backed down if challenged.

He remembered how Gwen would also challenge him and how he would flirt his way to her compliance. She enjoyed the repartee rather than being interested in actually undermining his authority. In fact he was certain that the only true objections to his rule came from Ianto. The team member who was apparently the most docile and accepting, Jack was sure was the only one who could make him rethink his decisions.

He also recalled his tender need to care for Toshiko when she first came to Torchwood. How she had been so brave and so determined not to let her emotions overwhelm her.

He was unsure about Luca. He knew the young Luxorian had not been with them long, knew he had been transported here by the rift, but he still could not make sense of him belonging to Ianto. He returned to Ianto once more. He was almost certain he and the young Welshman were together, but how was that possible when Ianto had such an attractive slave boy to keep him satisfied.

He turned to look at Ianto as he re entered the office with their drinks. He did not want to talk anymore about Torchwood, he wanted to learn more about the man before him.

'Have I always relied on you this much Ianto? Have you always done my paperwork for me?' he asked smiling his thanks at the younger man as he placed the drink in front of him.

'Not always sir...but in recent times then yes...I have mostly done your paperwork...I'm not sure whether it's because you trust me or because it bores you so badly you just don't care' said Ianto.

Jack looked over at the young man and considered him carefully.

'It's because I trust you' he said.

'You remember?' asked Ianto excitedly.

'Not really...I just feel it' smiled Jack.

'Oh' Ianto could not help expressing disappointment.

Jack looked over at him. The disappointment in Ianto's tone told him their relationship definitely must be deeper than just colleagues. Ianto wanted him to remember something more important than that. What did he need to remember? And where did Luca fit into this?

TWTWTW

Later Jack was pondering this quiet Welshman again. Surely there must be more under the surface, nobody could be that self contained in reality. He must hide a lot of passion and possibly even anger under those suits mused Jack.

'Are you in a relationship Ianto?' asked Jack.

Ianto did not know how to answer the question. He would not tell Jack about their bond until he was sure he remembered it himself. He would not force the man into something he may no longer want.

'I lost my girlfriend' he said eventually, reasoning that this was the truth, if somewhat adulterated.

Jack recalled their previous conversation about Lisa and how they had become friends after her death and Ianto's recovery.

'Lisa' breathed Jack 'I remember that...I kissed you' he recalled half smiling at the memory.

'Yes' replied Ianto 'you saved me'

Jack looked at him and wondered about the choice of words. Not 'you saved my life' but just 'you saved me', it somehow suggested there was more behind the sentiment.

Jack frowned wishing he could remember.

'We became more than friends didn't we?' he asked eventually.

Ianto looked at him closely. He was reluctant to give Jack personal information as he wanted the older man to recall their relationship rather than being prompted. But Jack had asked a direct question, so he needed to answer it properly or lie.

'Yes Jack we did' he said softly.

Jack felt strange and stopped talking. He did not want to hear that he and Ianto had been an item and he had then been rejected in favour of a slave who was younger, better looking and probably more willing to submit to Ianto's desires. He liked Ianto and did not want to think he had been cast aside by him. They just looked at each other for a while, neither willing to be the one to either end the conversation or take it a further step.

'Ianto!' Owen's voice yelled up to the office.

Ianto moved towards the door just as Owen entered.

'Yes Owen' he said somewhat relieved at the interruption.

'You need to come to Luca...I can't find him anything else to do and he keeps asking after you...wanting to know if he can come to see you' said Owen slightly exasperated by the neediness of Luca.

Ianto grinned at the medic's annoyance.

'I'll come and deal with him now Owen' he said and smiled at Jack as he left the room.

TWTWTW

After lunch a visit by a Molvi spaceship had UNIT creating chaos by demanding involvement in communication with an as yet unknown species. Jack informed UNIT it was a Torchwood matter and ushered the Molvi spaceship out of Earth airspace quickly and efficiently.

He informed the team that the Molvi were a passive but inquisitive race. Had UNIT become involved they would undoubtedly have ruined the chance of future interplanetary relations with these aliens by taking an aggressive stance.

Jack had taken control of the situation and given orders without thinking. His ability to be in charge was returning quickly and he was fast becoming the leader they thought they had lost. He dealt with UNIT in his usual brusque manner and even completed the paperwork they would require to catalogue contact with a new species.

Ianto was hopeful that as more and more memories and actions returned to the captain it would prompt his memory of their personal relationship. Indeed Jack had already remembered that they had been more than friends, he just needed to recall that the relationship was still ongoing and had been deepening daily.

Jack returned to his office and thought about what he had done. He had taken control without thinking. His ability to give orders had returned and he was beginning to recall how his team held together in the field. Hopefully this would help to reaffirm his memories of how they held together outside of it.

He was pleased with this turn of events and sat quietly musing to himself for a while.

TWTWTW

Later Ianto watched his lover traverse his office looking into drawers and files obviously attempting to jerk more memories. The rest of the team had gone home and Ianto was reluctant to leave Jack alone.

Ianto left Luca at his work station watching rift anomalies on the screen with orders to relate any changes to himself or Jack immediately and made coffee. He left one for Luca, earning himself a confused and uncomfortable look from the slave and took the other two of them to the office. By the time he got there Jack was nowhere to be seen. Into gasped in shock as the older man's head suddenly appeared at the manhole leading to his underground room.

'Ianto' said Jack before he even exited the room completely 'who am I shagging?'

'What?' spluttered Ianto.

'Who am I shagging?...I figure it must be pretty serious as there are two toothbrushes in my bathroom and I haven't done that domestic stuff for a while...at least I don't think so..' Jack trailed off.

'Perhaps the toothbrushes are both yours' offered Ianto not quite sure what else to say.

'No' mused Jack 'one of them is electric...I don't trust electric toothbrushes'

'Why not?' asked Ianto, he had always wondered about this strange whim of Jack's.

'Don't like to put anything electric into a wet orifice...not natural somehow' observed Jack.

Ianto laughed. He knew this was a lie. Only last week Jack had introduced him to a vibrating prostate stimulator that he had shown no reserves about pushing into a wet orifice.

'I don't think that's true sir' he said.

Jack looked at him seriously.

'Why don't you think it's true?' he asked 'what do you know about me Jones?' he smiled to show he wasn't really offended.

Ianto tried to cover his mistake.

'Nothing...just ...seems an unlikely reason' he shrugged.

Jack smiled at him and accepted his coffee. He indicated to Ianto to sit.

'You got time to tell me some more about everybody here?' he asked.

Ianto thought that Luca could manage without him for another hour, so he sat and prepared to share.

TWTWTW

The following day Luca was continuing to give Ianto all the affection he longed to receive from Jack. Ianto was being careful to keep him at arms length as he could feel himself being pulled towards the comfort that the young man could offer.

Luca was becoming increasingly comfortable in Ianto's company. He was no longer afraid of his new Master and this had led to him becoming a much more interesting companion for Ianto. Luca began to communicate more fully and his personality shone through. In the company of the rest of the team Luca remained a little reticent and he stayed at Ianto's side as far as possible and avoided speaking. But alone with Ianto the two became friends and enjoyed each other's company.

Ianto acknowledged that were it not for their unique situation it might be possible for them to be more. He desperately wanted Jack physically and emotionally and the longer he had to do without him the closer he became to Luca.

Jack was determined to discover just why Ianto had a slave boy and why the thought bothered him so much. He could feel the pull of familiarity around Ianto that suggested their relationship was still closer than that of just work colleagues, but how could this be when Ianto had Luca?

Jack decided to find out more about Luca. He knew he had fallen through the rift but what had his life been like before and what could they offer him here and now. He called the pair into his office.

Ianto and Luca sat in Jack's office with drinks in their hands. Jack faced them both across his desk. He realised Luca was somewhat afraid of him and wanted to rectify that if possible, or at least build some kind of relationship with him in order to make decisions about where to ultimately settle the man. Ianto might be his Master now but Luca could not remain on Torchwood premises indefinitely. He must eventually be found a job and Jack would need to know a little more about him before he could make any moves in that direction.

Jack leant forward over his desk and Luca immediately moved backwards somewhat alarmed at Jack's proximity. He reached out a hand to clutch at Ianto's for comfort. Ianto allowed him to hold on and signalled with his eyes to Jack to sit back. Jack did so looking apologetically at Ianto.

'Luca, tell me about your life with Marcus' he asked.

'What would you like to know sir?' asked Luca timidly.

'How long had you been together?' asked Jack more softly.

'Seven years' said Luca quietly.

Ianto gasped and tried to cover it up. Luca must have been little more than a child when Marcus took him.

'How old are you Luca?' asked Jack clearly thinking along the same lines as Ianto.

'Twenty two sir' answered Luca.

'So you were only fifteen when Marcus claimed you?' asked Jack.

'Yes sir...he took me from the training facility when I came of age.

'Dear God' whispered Ianto, clearly Luxor had different ideas on what constituted a child.

'Tell me what happened when you were taken from the facility' encouraged Jack.

Luca had a wistful look on his face as he told his tale.

'Marcus came and took me away to his home...I had never seen anything like it before...it was beautiful. He introduced me to his other slaves...he had some house slaves as his job involved entertaining but he wanted me for a companion'

Luca said this with some amount of pride and Jack and Ianto shared a look of mystification. They could not understand how Luca would look upon his purchase in that way.

'Did you become his _companion _immediately?' asked Jack delicately.

For the first time Luca showed some animation as he realised what Jack was asking him and was clearly amused by the other man's attempt to ask obliquely.

'I was his companion from the moment he purchased me' he smiled 'but we did not have a sexual relationship for almost two years...we needed to know each other better...learn to grow together...and I did not know anything about such things' admitted Luca 'at least...I knew what I had been taught at the facility...I knew what my duties would involve...but knowing in theory is very different...Marcus had to be very patient teaching me how to pleasure him...but once we started I learnt quickly..he was pleased with me' Luca concluded with obvious pride.

'These were duties that you learnt Luca...but did you experience pleasure yourself?' asked Jack.

Ianto reflected on the fact that that yet again they were displaying fascination with Luca's sexual duties. The Welshman had begun to think this probably said more about the human race than it did Luxorian society.

Luca looked at Jack in pity.

'Of course' he said derisively 'Marcus did not force me, he seduced me...he pleases me very much...do you not have this in your sexual relationships?' he asked in confusion.

'Yes Luca we do...but our relationships are the choice of both parties...I suppose we assumed that Marcus would have no reason to give you pleasure' said Ianto softly.

'Of course he has a reason' said Luca confusedly 'when you give pleasure to another does it not enhance your own? Master felt that...he wanted me to feel pleasure...it excited him to see me enjoy myself...and he wanted me to be happy' Luca clearly didn't understand why they thought it would be anything other than reciprocal.

Jack coughed and sat back, realising that his desire to know was purely titillation and thoroughly inappropriate. He was also realising that Ianto was new to this knowledge and that suggested that perhaps he did not use Luca sexually.

Jack had a sudden shout of joy of revelation in his head. Of course Ianto was not using Luca sexually. The man needed a Master and Ianto had obviously been chosen or had volunteered for the role but he was not taking advantage of the situation.

Jack's whole being was flooded with the knowledge that Ianto would not do that, would never use another being in such a way. Why had he ever thought he would? It had just seemed reasonable to assume, when he knew that Luca was a slave, but now it suddenly seemed ridiculous to have ever imagined such a thing.

With the joy of this revelation came the realisation that if Ianto were not sexually involved with Luca then there was the possibility that he could be involved with him. Perhaps the second toothbrush was Ianto's. Jack felt a stab of joy at the thought. How could he inquire? It seemed impossible to ask such a thing. After all if they were not involved then it would seem presumptuous and if they were, it would be insulting that he had forgotten.

Jack sighed as all these thoughts swam impossibly fast through his mind. He decided for now to concentrate on Luca's predicament and what they could do to integrate him into society, or find him useful occupation and a role that would satisfy him.

'What were your other duties Luca?...if we are to find you a more permanent role in our community we need to know what skills you have' he asked.

Luca collapsed at Ianto's feet sobbing and clinging to him.

'Don't send me away Master Ianto...I'll be good...tell me what it is you want and I'll do it...anything you order I'll do it' he was quickly becoming hysterical.

Ianto folded his arms protectively around the other man and shushed him gently.

'It's ok Luca...Jack did not mean you would be leaving' he threw a harsh look at Jack 'you will be staying here with me until you want to leave...you are safe...I will look after you...now come on, sit up' and Ianto tried to encourage him back to his seat.

Luca attempted to sit on Ianto's lap needing the closeness to feel safe, but Ianto was deeply uncomfortable with this and shifted so that Luca could sit on the chair next to him. There was not really enough space for this but there was no way Ianto would allow Luca to sit on his knee and he knew Luca needed his closeness.

'Ianto is right Luca, nobody is going to send you away and you can stay with Ianto for as long as you need to' pacified Jack.

Ianto smiled gently at Luca as he continued to grasp his hand tightly.

'Were you educated at the facility?' asked Ianto trying to get the conversation back on track 'in something other than your duties as a companion' he clarified.

'Oh yes Master...I can speak seven intergalactic languages and hold basic conversations in three more...I play five musical instruments and I have been educated to alpha level in the history, geographical features, cultural norms and societal beliefs of all the planets of the Alliance...' Luca would have continued listing his accomplishments had not Jack interrupted.

'You learnt all that before the age of fifteen?' he asked aghast.

'Most...not all' explained Luca 'I continued my studies when I went to Marcus'

Ianto looked at him in bemusement.

'Luca, forgive me...but why would Marcus continue your education?' he asked.

'Why not?' asked Luca 'he wanted me as a companion...what use would I be to him if I could not converse about the subjects that interested him...or that his work involved him with?' he continued.

Ianto and Jack looked at each other. They had done it again. They had once more assumed Luca's main role would be sexual plaything and yet again he had exposed their prejudices by his innocent explanations.

Jack sighed, he was disappointed with himself but he was also thinking that whilst Luca was very accomplished, little of what he knew could be put to use in the twenty first century. They had discovered more about him and about his culture and he was obviously intelligent and adaptable, but his eventual role would still need considering.

They spoke for a while longer as Jack hoped that Luca would begin to relax a little in his company and start to trust him more. At least something was accomplished by the end of the day when Ianto took his slave boy home, Jack had established that Luca and Ianto were not together in any way that would disbar another relationship. Jack smiled at his new found knowledge.

TWTWTW

Ianto sat on his sofa and took up the remote control for the television and switched the channels until he found a comedy show.

'Do you have TV back home Luca?' he asked.

Luca looked at the programme on the set and back up at Ianto.

'Not like this Master. There are communications and entertainment systems but there are no shows for people to just make you laugh' he said a little puzzled by the programme.

Ianto thought that a great pity. Laughter was one of the most powerful of human pleasures and he was pleased to live in a time that valued it and catered for it. He indicated to Luca to take a seat on the sofa next to him and Luca immediately acquiesced.

They spent some time just relaxing together. Luca had become more comfortable around Ianto over the last two weeks, but the relationship was still uneasy at times. Sometimes Luca just called Ianto by his given name, without the title Master. Ianto tried not to draw attention to this fact hoping that Luca would be encouraged to keep doing so. He realised Luca often referred to Marcus without the title and inferred that as Luca relaxed and began to feel he belonged, he was accepting Ianto into his life. But whatever words he used Luca never forgot his place as slave.

Ianto rose to fetch drinks from the kitchen and with a small sound Luca ran to beat him and offered to bring whatever Ianto asked for. Ianto sighed.

'I'm fetching a beer Luca...in fact I'm fetching two as one is for you...go and sit down' he said.

Luca looked mortified.

'Master you must not bring things for me...those are my tasks' he said.

'My name is Ianto...you are no longer a slave' said Ianto reluctantly allowing himself to become exasperated at the end of a long day.

He relented slightly upon seeing Luca's distraught expression and handed one of the beers to the other man.

'Let's take our own' he offered smiling slightly.

Luca held out a hand and took the beverage and offered a small smile of his own back to Ianto.

'Come on' Ianto took his hand and led him back to the sofa.

Once there Luca snuggled up to Ianto as nearly as he dared. Ianto did not object. Jack liked to be touched when they were alone so he was used to contact in this context. However Jack liked the sensuality of touch but Luca seemed to crave it as a necessity. Ianto began to find Luca's touch comforting as he stroked and caressed him ever more steadily as the night wore on and Luca's confidence grew.

Ianto deliberated about Jack and how he had lost his memories of them as a couple. His thoughts distressed him more as the night deepened. He wondered if Jack really had remembered something more about their relationship and if so why had he made no further attempt to continue the conversation? Maybe he remembered but was taking this opportunity to withdraw. The thought left Ianto bereft.

'Master...what is it?...you are upset?' asked Luca.

'Yes' said Ianto simply not bothering to deny it.

'Is it about Master Jack?' asked Luca.

Ianto looked around at him in surprise.

'How did you know?' he asked.

Luca could not contain a certain amount of pride.

'I have been taught to read emotions and interactions between people...it was essential to my training that I understand how to anticipate what my Master might be feeling...I see that you and Master Jack are more than just work colleagues...but I think you have been distant since the accident...you do not relate to each other properly... even though he is remembering things, he does not seem to remember you fully...it is confusing' said Luca.

Ianto decided to tell Luca about him and Jack, about how they were together but not in the type of relationship that Marcus and Luca had. It would only be confusing for the man to be kept in the dark about the dynamic of the hub and frankly Ianto needed a confidante that would not judge or give unwanted advice.

'We are together Luca, we have a relationship...but it is not exclusive' he explained 'sometimes he sees other people for sex'

Luca looked at him earnestly.

'Sometimes Masters on Luxor do such things despite having companions' he whispered 'some of them took great pleasure in having many house slaves for such purposes' he shook himself slightly in distress.

'It was frowned upon but not illegal...Marcus did not like such practises...he had been to slaves for sex before me...but never after I was purchased...he waited for me once I came to his house...even before...'he trailed off.

Ianto smiled at him.

'You had a nice life with Marcus' it was more of a statement than a question.

'Yes I did...I miss him very much' Luca's breath caught and he tried to smile at Ianto through his tear misted eyes.

They were silent for a moment each lost in memories of their lovers.

'Do you have other lovers also Master?' asked Luca eventually.

'I have done Luca...but not for a while' explained Ianto.

'Why not?'

'I don't really know...just not wanted to I guess' admitted Ianto.

'Like Marcus' insisted Luca.

'Yes, like Marcus' smiled Ianto.

'Does everyone in your society have lots of lovers?' asked Luca.

Ianto was pleased the other man was taking the opportunity to learn more of the twenty first century.

'The young and unattached usually do' said Ianto 'people in established and long term relationships often become more committed...people enjoy the chase...the conquests...looking for that special someone' he attempted to explain.

Luca looked doubtful.

'I do not think I would enjoy such uncertainty...how would you know who you belong to...how would you know who to love and who would look after you...it is an unstable system for a society and it is just...well, just plain silly' he insisted.

Ianto laughed at Luca's innocent condemnation of a society that prided itself on its freedoms.

'Yes...maybe' he laughed and deciding that enough cultural exchange had occurred tonight he settled down to lose himself in mind numbing TV.

Luca followed his instinct to comfort and hugged Ianto close whispering to him that Jack would come back to him, that everything would be ok, that he would be loved once more. Ianto did what he knew he should not and allowed Luca to comfort him yet again.

TBC.

No update next week as I am away on holiday. Sorry guys!


	5. Chapter 5

**Innocence and Experience.**

TWTWTW

Ianto was helping Owen in the med lab. Luca had been having further tests. Owen had established base level results on his internal environment and had been updating his data. He was now completing some blood work and Ianto was helping him to upload results onto his computer.

Luca had returned to the archives with several files to be pigeonholed. Having tests with Owen always unsettled him. Ianto had to constantly reassure Luca that he was pleased with the other man's health status and that Owen would do nothing without Ianto's permission.

Both Owen and Ianto had sighed with relief when the tests were complete and they were alone with the data.

'You told Harkness about you two yet?' asked Owen.

'No' replied Ianto without looking at the doctor.

'Why not?' asked Owen not understanding Ianto's reasons for not just telling the other man upfront about their relationship.

'Let's not talk about it Owen' said Ianto morosely, he did not want to have to justify his actions to the doctor.

'We _should_ talk about it Ianto...tell him...why not?' Owen insisted.

Ianto sighed knowing he would need to explain his decision.

'I don't want to force him into anything he may no longer want' he admitted quietly.

Owen looked at the young man before him. He realised that Ianto was not talking to Jack just because he didn't have the confidence to demand anything from him. He dare not even demand recognition of their relationship. He took a deep breath.

'Ianto...the last thing he said before the gas choked him was to me...want to know what it was?' he asked.

Ianto said nothing but looked up in expectation.

'_Tell Ianto to make me remember...tell him Owen_...that's what he said' whispered Owen.

Ianto looked at him in shock wondering if the medic was making this up but one glance at his face showed him it was truth.

'Really?' he breathed.

'Yes...he wanted to remember you Ianto...when he knew what the gas was, it was the one thing he thought to say to me...so help him' Owen insisted.

'We're getting there Owen...he's remembering some things' said Ianto.

'Help him' repeated Owen as Ianto walked away, their work complete.

TWTWTW

Owen was not the only one who wanted Ianto to speak to the captain about their relationship. Jack was desperate to understand the nature of what was between them. He thought he knew they were together but could not understand Ianto's reluctance to talk of it. Perhaps this meant they were not an item after all, despite his apparent memories. He took the desperate decision to try to goad Ianto into saying something. Either to admit they were together, or to tell him in no uncertain terms that they were not.

He called Ianto to his office and watched as Luca raised his head at the demand. Ianto pacified his slave before going to see what his captain required. He entered the office and looked at Jack expectantly.

Jack was stood at his window looking out over the rest of the team. Ianto joined him and they stood shoulder to shoulder observing the movements of the others.

'Which one of them Ianto?' asked Jack.

Ianto frowned and looked up at Jack. The other man was still gazing out of his office window at Gwen, Owen and Toshiko.

'I beg your pardon sir?' enquired Ianto.

'Which one of them was I shagging?' asked Jack.

'None of them' answered Ianto not knowing what else to say.

Jack turned to look at him. He tilted his head to one side to observe Ianto. The other man was clearly embarrassed by Jack's question. Was that because he was reluctant to admit it was him, or just because he was too prudish to discuss such things?

Jack tried to clear his head. This was the twenty first century and Ianto was young, surely sex as a topic of conversation should not be too risqué for him? So was it because he no longer wanted Jack? This young Welshman was a mystery. He tried again to force Ianto into a confession.

'Come on Ianto...they are all young and good looking...are you seriously telling me I'm not shagging any of them?' he asked incredulously.

'That's right sir' insisted Ianto.

Jack turned back to the window refusing to accept Ianto's answer.

'Not Tosh I think...too reserved and probably not Owen as he's the opposite...too brash...I don't think it's Gwen though...' he pondered.

'It's not!' said Ianto loudly.

Jack turned to look at him again. Were Gwen and Ianto involved? Was that why he had denied that connection so vehemently?

'No...not Gwen...if it were her I feel sure she would have been trying to make me remember by now...she's not the sort to let anything emotional just take its own course' he mused.

Ianto half smiled. At least Jack had Gwen summed up on a limited re-acquaintance. Ianto desperately wanted to shout at Jack _it's me you stupid man, me you shag, _but he had decided to let Jack remember on his own and he would stick to that decision. He felt that if he tried to force those memories, he might lose Jack forever.

'Have I ever shagged any of them?' Jack asked still trying to goad a reaction that would tell him something definite.

Ianto smiled at the other man's apparent inability to imagine a world where shagging wasn't everything to him. He shook his head.

'Oh God...tell me I haven't decided to become a model boss who doesn't harass his employees...I would get vertigo on the moral high ground' Jack sighed.

Ianto laughed out loud at the despondent look on Jack's face at the thought.

'No sir I don't think that's it' he smiled.

'Thank God' heaved Jack 'well I'll just have to wait for it to come back to me...maybe there were inter-staff relations you don't know about Mr Jones' he said waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Ianto frowned. He desperately hoped there wasn't anything for Jack to remember that he would rather not be privy to. Whilst in theory he had no objection to Jack's relationship with him being an open one, he really didn't want to think he was sharing him with people he worked with.

Why didn't Jack consider the possibility that he was shagging him? Was there something unshaggable about him? Is that even a word? All these thoughts passed quickly through Ianto's mind but he dismissed them in order to concentrate on rebuilding Jack's knowledge base, insisting the man sit with him and look through previous reports to jog his memory.

Ianto tried not to consider what Owen would say about the inability of two grown men to communicate effectively.

After another largely fruitless hour poring over the past Jack huffed in annoyance and flopped down to his room under the office to lay on his bed in solitude. Ianto wandered back onto the main hub floor.

'How's it going?' asked Gwen.

'Not well' replied Ianto 'some things are coming back to him slowly...he remembers some of the more interesting cases we've had...but he still doesn't remember everything about us' he continued sadly.

'Well you're the one getting into his trousers on a regular basis...do something to help jog his memory' suggested Owen trying to remind Ianto of their earlier conversation.

'What do you suggest?' asked Ianto.

'I don't want to think too hard about what you two got up to...try offering him a blow job...see if that does the trick' sneered Owen.

Ianto merely looked his distaste at the medic.

'Maybe you should try Ianto' said Gwen 'oh not what Owen suggested' she added quickly when Ianto turned his gaze upon her 'but talk to him about what you did together...where you went...what you talked about...you know..' she trailed off.

'No' insisted Ianto 'I won't force him to remember things...or continue them...it will come back to him eventually...or I will have to forget' he finished in a distressed whisper.

Toshiko came and placed her arms around Ianto.

'He'll remember' she whispered.

Owen caught the younger man's eye as he turned to leave the group and frowned at him.

'Help him Ianto' he hissed under his breath and turned away in annoyance at the Welshman's stubbornness.

TWTWTW

That night Ianto faced another problem with Luca. They had undressed ready for bed. Ianto was wearing the pyjama pants he had taken to wearing since Luca arrived, whilst Luca could not be convinced that he should not be naked in bed.

Luca returned from the bathroom once Ianto was in bed lying on his side facing away from the other man. Luca stood at the side of the bed sobbing and Ianto quickly turned over to confront his slave boy who was sporting an erection.

'Master please...it's been a long time...I've tried to concentrate but it won't go away...' sobbed Luca indicating his angry erection.

'Please Master help me...please' he begged.

Ianto sighed.

'Luca you know I cannot love you in that way' he indicated the offending erection 'you'll have to deal with it yourself' he said quietly.

Luca hopped onto the bed.

'You mean it Master? I am allowed to touch myself?' he asked happily.

'Of course' said Ianto distressed that Luca had not realised this before.

'Thank you Master' gasped Luca already pulling on his erection whilst balancing on the bed.

'Not here Luca!' shouted Ianto 'go to your room' he insisted.

Luca looked at him puzzled.

'You do not wish to watch?' he asked ingenuously.

Oh God thought Ianto. A gloriously naked and attractive young man was asking him that? Yes he wanted to watch. If he were honest he wanted to throw Luca down on the bed and fuck him until he screamed. If Luca was suffering it was nothing to Ianto's agony, he had gone almost as long without sex and had to daily face the man who could satisfy his needs if he would only remember. He took a deep breath and told him in a trembling voice.

'No Luca...in our society masturbation is usually a solitary pursuit'

'Oh' said Luca still puzzled 'Marcus never let me touch myself if he was not there to watch...sometimes we watched each other...it was very satisfying' he added still casually stroking himself.

Fuck! Thought Ianto. This man had no shame. He spoke about sexual matters with a childlike innocence. Ianto assumed this was because his body had never belonged to himself, it belonged to Marcus and Luca considered himself alone when in his Master's company.

Ianto steeled himself to send Luca away.

'Whilst you are here you may touch yourself whenever you wish...but always in private' he said.

Luca grinned at him and leaned down and kissed him passionately, pushing his tongue into Ianto's mouth. Ianto allowed it to happen and groaned as he felt Luca's erection poking him in the hip. Luca pushed himself away.

'Thank you Master' he shouted already running towards his own room and still tugging his erection.

Luca was obviously desperate for release. Ianto listened to groans and gasps coming from down the hallway and less than two minutes later heard a scream of Marcus' name. Luca reappeared moments later at Ianto's door with his head bowed and looking very subdued.

'I'm sorry Master' he whispered.

Ianto looked at him and indicated he should join him in the bed.

'You don't have to be sorry Luca...I told you it was ok for you to touch yourself and it is...at any time...in private' he repeated.

'But...' Luca stumbled over his words 'I called for Marcus...I was thinking of him...you are my Master now and I should have been thinking of you' he said.

Ianto smiled at him.

'Nobody can help what they find sexually appealing Luca...it's ok for you to fantasize about anything' he said softly.

'Oh' said Luca.

Ianto kissed his forehead.

'Your body belongs to you now...it is for you to enjoy...your thoughts are private and your body is your own...now let's get some sleep'

The two men snuggled together and slept.

TWTWTW

Late the next day Jack walked over to Ianto as he sat at his monitor closing the files he had been working on. He stood close behind the younger man and leaned over him, suddenly breathing in his scent. He stood up quickly and backed away slightly.

'Jack?' questioned Ianto when he saw the look on his face, a mix of wonder and trepidation.

'It _is _you' stated Jack with obvious pleasure.

'What _is_ me?' asked Ianto confused.

'It _is _you I'm shagging' said Jack.

'No' insisted Ianto sternly.

'Yes...yes Ianto...yes...I see it...in my mind I can see us' smiled Jack as the memories rushed back to him 'oh Ianto we have had such fun' he laughed.

'No Jack' repeated Ianto more forcefully.

Jack looked at him puzzled. He could definitely see himself and Ianto in myriad sexual situations. He could remember the pleasure, could feel the joy of it coursing through his body as the memories swirled.

Ianto knew he needed to elaborate.

'We don't shag...Owen once called me your part time shag but that's not what it is between us...look again at your memories' he insisted sadly and left the hub for the night.

Ianto refused to go back to being nothing more than a guaranteed lay for Jack. He didn't mind, or maybe he did, not being the only one, but he would not go back to their relationship if they were not to be more emotionally involved than that.

Jack was confused. Ianto's scent had finally brought to the forefront of his mind all the memories that had been lurking just out of reach. He had felt such joy as he realised he and Ianto were still together. He had seen beyond doubt that Ianto had not rejected him and they were still an item.

Yet Ianto had said 'no' and that did not make sense. Jack could see his memories now so why was Ianto not admitting them? Was Jack still missing something? Was there another chapter to their relationship that Jack was not yet seeing? Had there been a rejection that Jack was yet to recall? It saddened him to think so.

Jack sat for hours replaying every memory as the new ones emerged into his befuddled brain. He saw himself and Ianto talking, laughing, working and shagging. What was wrong with the picture? And why was Ianto so intent on denying him? Jack could remember things that only happened recently, could remember the cases they were working on at the time and yet Ianto insisted they had not shagged in a long time. That was not true.

But it was.

The mist cleared and Jack realised where he had been wrong. He grabbed his coat and headed for Ianto's flat hoping the young man was still awake and willing to talk to him. He knocked on the door when he saw a light still on.

Ianto opened it and stood looking at the other man.

'You were right Ianto we haven't shagged in a long time...but we make love on a regular basis' Jack said softly.

Ianto smiled a brilliant and relieved smile and opened his door wider. Jack grinned at him. Ianto was willing to acknowledge their relationship when Jack remembered that it was more than casual. He would need to question the younger man on just how much more serious than casual it actually was.

TWTWTW

Ianto and Jack entered the younger man's home. As they reached the lounge Jack spotted Luca sitting on the sofa and sighed. In his rush to get to Ianto he had momentarily forgotten about the slave boy that was living with his lover. They really needed time alone to reconnect but that would not happen whilst Luca was here.

'Sir' said Luca standing up as Jack entered the room.

'Please sit down Luca' said Jack quietly.

Luca looked to Ianto for confirmation of the order before complying. Ianto signalled to Jack to follow him into the kitchen.

'You remembered' smiled Ianto when the other man entered the room 'although, _making love,_ I think that maybe a little girly sir' he laughed softly.

'Yes' said Jack smiling back 'But it's not shagging so what else should we call it?' he shrugged.

'I remember it all...at least I think so...I missed you...even though I wasn't sure we were together I knew something was missing..you should have pushed me to remember Ianto' he finished.

'I wasn't sure you would want to remember Jack' said Ianto.

Jack looked over at the younger man and contemplated why he would think such a thing. I haven't made him feel safe he thought sadly, I haven't given him the confidence to make demands. He moved over and took Ianto into his arms.

'I will always want to remember you Jones' he whispered.

Their lips connected softly and almost shyly. Although it had not been a long time chronologically since they were together, a lot had happened. Losing memories and fighting to regain them had left a gap which they would need to traverse to find each other again.

Despite being desperate to have Jack back in his bed Ianto felt slightly uncomfortable with the idea. However it would seem Jack did not want to push unnecessarily fast either. He pulled away from Ianto and gently kissed his neck making the younger man gasp in pleasure.

'We need to find each other again Mr Jones' whispered Jack against his lover's flesh.

Ianto smiled at him.

'Yes we do captain' he agreed.

Jack twined his fingers through Ianto's and they spoke quietly together for a while, whispering softly and occasionally kissing gently. They had reached a new understanding when Jack left to return to the hub, promising further time to talk the following day.

Jack had left for the hub and not attempted to stay with Ianto at his home. They both wanted to be together but needed a short time to rediscover each other first. Luca was still living with Ianto and that was not conducive to private time as a couple. They needed time to reconnect before becoming more intimate and that was going to be extra difficult with the added problem of Luca.

When they had spotted the slave boy in the kitchen doorway watching them with a distressed look on his face they had realised it would be impossible for Jack to stay.

'Master?' whispered Luca not understanding what was happening.

Ianto smiled at him.

'It's ok Luca...Jack is remembering.

Luca had smiled tentatively.

'That is good Master' he said 'you must be happy'

Ianto looked up at Jack.

'Yes...yes I am Luca...very happy' he admitted.

Jack leant in and kissed him gently not wishing to press anything further for now, especially with a witness.

'I'll see you in the morning' he whispered into Ianto's ear and with a smile for Luca he left.

Luca immediately took Jack's place in Ianto's arms and feeling generous Ianto allowed the slave boy to take comfort from him.

'What will happen now Master' asked Luca.

Ianto laughed softly.

'I have no idea Luca...hopefully things will go back to normal'

'Will he continue to have other lovers?' asked Luca still struggling to understand the complexities of this relationship. Jack and his Master obviously cared for each other so why not be together properly. It made no sense to Luca's way of viewing the world.

'I suppose he will...yes' admitted Ianto sadly.

'You do not wish to share him?' asked Luca.

Ianto thought for a moment. He really didn't want to share anymore and although this was information he would hold close to his chest for now he didn't hesitate to share it with the one person he knew he could trust never to reveal it, nor condemn him for feeling it.

'No...I don't want to share him' he admitted.

'Then why don't you tell him?' asked Luca.

Ianto sighed. How could he explain the intricacies of an open 21st century human relationship to a 42nd century Luxorian slave boy. Luca had already condemned casual relationships as 'silly', how could Ianto explain that although he wanted commitment, he was willing to settle for less. It would make no sense to someone whose only relationship was committed in a way that no human pairing could ever be.

Ianto decided to turn the conversation and the question back onto Luca.

'Would you tell Marcus?' he asked.

'Of course' replied Luca.

'Really?' questioned Ianto having thought that whilst Luca would be required to fulfil Marcus' desires, that the Master of the relationship would not necessarily listen to his slave's needs. He was about to be ashamed of those assumptions once more.

'Marcus would tell me what he liked and how he preferred I should act...and of course I was obliged to do as he asked' explained Luca.

'But he wished me to be happy also. He wanted to know what would make me happy...how I should like him to act...which actions of his I found upsetting and so on' he continued.

'Marcus was not obliged to ask these things but most Masters did...making a companion happy and content would lead to increasing their desire to fulfil the Master's wishes...they would make more effort...would find enjoyment in making the Master happy...talking was good for everyone...asking for what you want might not get the slave's desire fulfilled...but not asking would certainly help no one' he finished.

Ianto smiled at him. Sometimes he thought that life in Luxorian society sounded idyllic and he would have to remind himself that it was based on slavery for one half of the population. The absolute knowledge of your place and your role was something that appealed to Ianto's sense of order and his need for security, but his mind reeled at the thought of giving up his freedom, or of taking it from someone else.

He made up his mind to talk to Jack if the opportunity arose. He smiled to himself as he thought that Luca would tell him to make an opportunity and not prevaricate. He took himself and the young slave off to bed.

Luca surprised him by stopping at the bedroom door.

'Luca? Are you ok?' he asked.

'Master...we have spoken about asking for what we want' he stated.

'Yes' replied Ianto.

'Do you still wish me to sleep alone?' asked Luca quietly.

Ianto wondered if he should take the opportunity Luca was presenting for opening another conversation on this topic.

'I would like that Luca...eventually...when you feel ready...'he admitted.

'At some time soon I will want Jack to stay here with me and you absolutely cannot be with us then' he continued.

Luca looked up at him teary eyed.

'Then I will do as you wish' he said fearfully.

Ianto turned the younger man to look him in the face.

'Thank you' he said simply 'But if you need me in the night you are still welcome to join me in the bed...do not stand and wait for me to wake' he said solemnly.

Luca grinned at him.

'See...we talked and reached a compromise...we both said what we want and now we can both be happier' he laughed.

Ianto laughed with him and hugged him before turning into his room alone for the first time in three weeks.

'Master'

Ianto stopped and looked around.

'The talking...try it with Jack' whispered Luca and taking a deep steadying breath he turned to sleep alone for the first time in seven years.

TWTWTW

Ianto had been woken at five a.m. by Luca climbing into bed. He stared at the clock in amazement that the young slave had gone almost the whole night without his company. He hoped Luca had not lain awake worrying about joining him but he was grateful for the advance in his ability to be alone. As Luca climbed into the bed Ianto pulled him into his arms and snuggled into him letting the younger man know he was welcome without words.

TWTWTW

As he entered the hub Ianto glanced up to Jack's office to see the man in question standing at the rails and grinning over at him. Ianto shyly smiled back then quickly looked away and began his days work.

Once he had settled Luca he headed for the kitchen and Jack quickly joined him. He stood close behind the younger man, slid his arms about his waist and pressed a kiss to the nape of his neck.

'Hi' said Jack.

'Good morning sir' said Ianto leaning back slightly into the embrace.

'Do you think we could manage some time together today?' asked Jack pulling Ianto tighter to him.

'I'll find Luca something to do and join you in your office in forty minutes' smiled Ianto.

Jack laughed at Ianto's precision.

'Don't be late' he admonished and Ianto looked daggers at him.

Jack raised his arms in surrender.

'I know, I know...you're never late' he apologised 'I'm just excited to remember and be back together' he grinned sheepishly.

Owen entered the hub and immediately saw the two men in the kitchen.

'Well thank fuck for that!' he exclaimed crudely and loudly stomped into the med lab.

Toshiko who had entered the hub with Owen stood grinning at the captain and his teaboy. She made her way over to them and placing a gentle hand on each man's arm she whispered quietly.

'Jack...do you remember?'

'Yes Tosh' he smiled.

'Oh I'm so happy for you both' she said quietly but with genuine affection in her tone.

The three separated to their work.

TWTWTW

Exactly forty minutes later saw Ianto entering Jack's office. Jack looked up with a genuine smile on his face which faded slightly when he saw Luca trailing Ianto. Ianto turned to follow Jack's gaze and sighed when he spotted his slave boy.

Ianto breathed deeply. Luca had been given work to complete but he was obviously feeling unsettled by this new turn of events with Jack and had given in to his desire to follow his Master. Should he dismiss him and watch him pine at his workstation, scared at being forced to be alone?

He decided to put off this decision by speaking first to Jack.

'Hey' he said smiling softly.

'Hey' repeated Jack.

Luca watched the exchange quizzically. Jack indicated his sofa to Ianto and the two men sat together closely, whilst Luca stood confusedly looking from one to the other not quite knowing where to put himself. Eventually he just stood in the doorway awaiting instructions or dismissal.

Jack and Ianto whispered softly to each other edging ever closer as they connected for the first time in two weeks. Ianto became uncomfortably aware of Luca's presence and looked around.

'Luca, could you wait outside for me please' he asked having decided that Luca watching Jack and himself was slightly more worrying than Luca upset and alone.

Luca looked ready to cry at the dismissal but nevertheless immediately moved to fulfil his orders. Once he was outside the door, where he stood with downcast eyes awaiting his master, Ianto turned back to Jack.

'I can't leave him there for long' he said apologetically 'look at him, he's already scared...I think he may be worried about his place in my life now that you are remembering'

'I know' Jack sighed 'but we can leave him long enough to do this?' and he leaned in to kiss the other man.

Ianto smiled into the kiss and gave himself to it for a long moment.

'Can I come over tonight?' asked Jack.

'What about Luca?' asked Ianto.

'Well we have no idea how long it might take him to adjust and I really don't want to put us on hold indefinitely...maybe he should be exposed to different relationships...and he definitely needs to get used to us' suggested Jack.

Ianto thought about this. Jack could be right. Luca needed to know that Ianto was not his or he would become more attached and not attempt to become independent. He had at least shown willing by sleeping alone for much of the previous night, maybe it would be ok to move his acclimatisation onwards.

'Ok' he agreed but then suddenly realised something 'but it can't be tonight' he clarified.

'Why?' asked Jack puzzled.

'Because today is Thursday' stated Ianto a little sadly.

'And?' said Jack, but Ianto saw the realisation cross his face as the memory surfaced 'Oh' he finished.

'Yeah' whispered Ianto.

'What will you do with Luca if you want to go out?' asked Jack saddened that Ianto wanted to see other people but allowed Luca to come between them as a couple.

'I won't go out' explained Ianto 'but that doesn't mean that you can't'

Jack just looked at him for a moment. He really didn't want to socialise and find relief with someone he didn't know. But Ianto was obviously expecting him to do so. How would he react to being told that Jack would rather stay with him? Ianto obviously wanted their relationship to be recognised as something beyond casual, but he also wanted to keep Thursdays open for other people.

Trying to work out what exactly Ianto expected from this relationship could give a person a headache thought Jack morosely.

It would be better not to rock the boat too much at this shaky stage of getting back on track, he decided. He capitulated to the notion of _free Thursdays_ and sadly agreed to put off their reunion until Friday.

The two men parted, each wanting what the other was prepared to give, but neither daring to ask.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**CARE OR CONTROL?**

TWTWTW

The following morning saw Ianto struggling with a mix of excitement and trepidation. He assumed Jack had been out the previous night and satiated his need for sexual release with some indiscriminate stranger and the thought saddened and worried him. What if the excitement of the chase became more to Jack than the surety of Ianto's capitulation? Jack seemed to him to be someone who would crave the excitement and the challenge of new lovers and surely Ianto would lose his appeal soon.

But also nestling in Ianto's stomach was the memory of Jack's embrace and his delight at learning he and Ianto were together. That was genuine emotion he was sure and Ianto determined to enjoy it whilst he could.

Luca marched over to Ianto's workstation and fired up his monitor whilst Ianto stood agape. When had Luca become independent enough to do that? The young slave seemed suddenly sure of his place in this environment and Ianto took a moment to be pleased.

Luca looked up to see Ianto smiling at him and he returned the grin with a question in his eyes.

'Master?'

'You didn't wait for orders Luca' said Ianto.

Luca looked both mortified and horrified at the same time.

'Master I'm sorry. You always do the same thing when we arrive...I was only trying to anticipate your needs' he began to stammer.

'Luca stop!' laughed Ianto 'I'm very pleased with you and absolutely no criticism was intended' he said.

'Oh' replied Luca still a little nervously.

Ianto walked over to the younger man.

'I'm glad you feel able to do things without me telling you Luca...it's what I want most for you...that you should feel comfortable and useful here...and especially that you should never fear my reaction to anything you say or do' he told him earnestly.

Luca smiled at him.

'I do not fear you Master...I fear upsetting you because I wish to please you, but not because I fear what you will do...you would never hurt me...I trust you' answered Luca simply.

Ianto swallowed. It made him very proud that a man who believed he had the power of life and death over him should still not fear him. It also made him feel he had to live up to that expectation of fairness. This must be how Marcus feels he realised. He has absolute power over Luca, but that also gives him absolute obligation to care for him.

'What else were you planning on doing this morning then?' he questioned Luca, still smiling at him.

'Well...' smiled Luca realising that Ianto was pleased and teasing him slightly 'I was going to start to coffee percolating and then I was hoping to escape to the archives with the Yargo files before Gwen arrives' he said.

Ianto laughed out loud. He knew Luca still found Gwen a little overwhelming at times. The Welshwoman had tried her hardest to respect Luca's need for her to keep her distance but she found it impossible not to talk to him and ask him questions and Luca desperately tried to stay away from such contact.

'Will that please you Master?' whispered Luca softly.

Ianto beamed at him.

'It would please me very much Luca' he assured the other man and they set about their tasks amicably.

Luca managed to escape to the archives before Gwen arrived to interrogate him.

TWTWTW

Near to lunch time, as they were all in the main hub slowing down in readiness for the midday meal, Gwen shouted a call up to Jack's office and he appeared at the door to listen to her.

'Call from police about a local girls' school' Gwen explained 'mysterious objects appearing in the sixth form common room...they've evacuated the building but need us to get there fast and see if it's one of ours' she continued.

'Ok, which school?' asked Jack.

'Saint James' school for young ladies' answered Gwen.

Owen's head whipped up in interest and Jack grinned.

'School for the daughters of the middle classes with aspirations' laughed Jack 'and the sixth form no less...all those protected and indulged eighteen year olds desperate to unleash their hormonal needs on any unsuspecting man that comes near!' he announced with more joy than Ianto thought was strictly necessary.

'I'll go' shouted Owen causing Jack to laugh and the others to look nervous, the chaos that Owen could cause in such a situation did not bear thinking about.

'Oh I think I'll send the girls' decided Jack looking at Toshiko and Gwen who immediately began to assemble the necessary equipment.

'Oi Harkness...I could do with a bit of respite from this place' snarled Owen.

'But the school, the police force and all the local dignitaries will be grateful that you didn't get it in the company of those girls' laughed Jack.

Toshiko and Gwen were already heading out the door.

'Call if you need back up' said Jack 'and yes I promise to send Ianto' he continued before either of the women could make the demand.

'I don't know how you have the nerve to complain about the way I behave...you're the one who flirts with anyone' snarled Owen 'or _anything_!' he added.

'Yes but I'm the acceptable face of flirting...an innocent playboy' smirked Jack.

Owen looked at him in astonishment that the man dared to defend himself whilst criticising Owen.

'More like an intergalactic slut' he threw over his shoulder as he left for his lab.

Owen stormed off and Jack disappeared back to his office with a grin for Ianto. Ianto sat back down at his monitor to track the progress of Gwen and Toshiko and to keep a line open for communication.

'Master?' asked Luca.

'Yes Luca' said Ianto, turning to look at the man.

'The call was to a place of education for females?' questioned Luca.

'That's right' agreed Ianto.

Luca bought his face close to Ianto's and whispered confidentially.

'Why would Owen wish to go to such a place?' with a hint of sheer horror in his tone.

Ianto laughed.

'Owen likes females very much' he answered 'he wanted the opportunity to be surrounded by them and act the hero...have them look at him adoringly' he finished.

'Good grief!' exclaimed Luca and the distaste on his face made Ianto laugh once more.

'Luca, in our society most men prefer to be with females sexually...Owen's reaction is perfectly normal in the circumstances' he explained.

'Then why did Jack not send him?...allow him to indulge himself?' asked Luca not understanding the complications of the situation.

'Owen's reaction might be normal...but in our job it is not really appropriate to be flirting with victims of possible alien contact...Jack knew Owen could not be trusted to keep his mind on the job rather than on the young flesh likely to be around' smiled Ianto trying to explain Jack's decision.

Luca clearly looked his distaste of the whole situation and his lack of understanding of Owen's reaction to the possibility of contact with young females. Ianto watched the emotions cross Luca's face and saw the moment when he gave up trying to understand and returned his mind to his duties. Ianto smiled to himself as he watched his slave boy work and opened the line to answer a question that Toshiko had about rift spikes in the area of the school.

TWTWTW

In the end the whole team was needed to control the outbreak of alien activity at the school. Ianto reassured Luca that they would be back fairly soon and asked him to prepare refreshments for their return in order to keep him occupied. Ianto, Jack and Owen left to join the girls.

At the school they quickly found Toshiko and Gwen in the sixth form common room with two spitting aliens in a containment box and a further five chasing about the large room. The aliens were the size of large feral cats and one had already bitten Gwen and another had scratched Toshiko leaving a long scar down her arm.

'Ianto be careful!' shouted Jack to his lover from across the room when he saw one of the aliens advancing towards him.

Ianto rolled his eyes. What did Jack expect he would do, throw himself into the path of a spitting animal with alien DNA? Talk about obvious instructions, he thought sneeringly.

Jack had seen the bites and cuts the girls had sustained and knew they would need checking out when they returned to the hub. They would almost certainly need no more medical attention than cleaning and routine antibiotics, but there was always the slight possibility of worse infection or unknown side effects. Jack was suddenly very concerned for his young lover and determined to keep him safe. Did he always worry like this about Ianto being out in the field? These aliens were certainly far from the worst thing they had faced and Jack doubted his ability to function as leader if he was always concerned to keep one team member more safe than the others.

Jack shook his head to try and clear it. Maybe it was just the effect of remembering Ianto and their relationship and wanting to be with him so badly. Maybe he wasn't ordinarily quite this concerned. But he could feel his heart beating faster every time one of the aliens was in spitting distance of the young Welshman and his own effectiveness in trapping and containment was seriously depleted.

'Ianto!'

He shouted on more than one occasion and every member of the team was beginning to look at him with amusement. All except Ianto, who was getting progressively more annoyed by Jack's possessive and protective attitude.

Owen had bought a large net and a tranquiliser gun and with the five of them working together they soon had the situation controlled and were getting ready to remove the evidence. Jack sent Ianto outside, to talk to teachers and create a cover story. He was glad to get the young man out of the room with the aliens and whilst the others were smiling and shaking their heads in amusement Ianto was far from pleased.

Annoyance cropped Ianto's ability with cover stories, so he talked to pupils and teachers about the build up of static electricity that was obscuring visual fields and disturbing the mental equilibrium of the students. It was an uninspiring cover story, but the teachers at least were very willing to accept it as they did not want anything unusual and certainly nothing alien to inform anxious parents about.

TWTWTW

Back at the hub Owen began treating the cuts and bites inflicted on the girls.

'Master? You are not injured?' asked an alarmed Luca when he saw the state of the females of the team.

'No Luca' insisted Ianto 'I'm just fine...come and help me make some food for lunch' he ordered walking towards the kitchen.

'Ianto wait!' shouted Jack.

'Yes sir' said Ianto in suppressed anger.

'I'm sorry' said Jack reluctantly 'I just got you back' he tried to excuse himself.

'I know Jack...but you can't act like that...it's unprofessional and unfair' he insisted.

'I know' admitted Jack and Ianto began to soften slightly.

Luca watched the exchange with something akin to wonder and followed Ianto to the kitchen when it became obvious that no more would be said by the two men.

'Why are you cross with Jack?' asked Luca.

'He was trying to protect me...being an idiot' exclaimed Ianto still not letting go of his anger completely.

'Of course he was' said Luca.

'What?' asked Ianto looking around at his slave boy.

'Of course he was trying to protect you...he cares for you...I do not understand why it should surprise you that he tries to keep you safe' said Luca in confusion.

'Because he can't show favouritism in the field...it's unsettling for the team...unfair on the others...I don't need to be looked after' announced Ianto attempting to explain.

Luca was obviously still confused by Ianto's reaction to Jack's need to care for him.

'Of course you need to be looked after' he insisted 'everybody needs that...I looked after Marcus and he looked after me...we cared for each other, all Masters and slaves did' he continued.

'But Jack and I are not Master and slave' said Ianto.

'No' admitted Luca 'your relationship is more complicated and needs _much_ sorting out' he announced with decision.

Ianto looked at him and laughed. The younger man was right, his relationship with Jack was complicated and _did_ need much sorting out. Luca did not understand why his Master was laughing.

'You should let Jack care for you...it's what you both need' he whispered.

Ianto's laughter died away. Luca was so innocent in some ways and yet so knowing in others. He could strip a relationship down to its bare essentials and in doing so show those in it that they had been ignoring the most important parts. Maybe he should allow Jack to look after him, but it was difficult to let go of being an independent adult and just let someone care for you.

TWTWTW

'Oh my God!' screamed Owen from the med lab.

Gwen, Ianto and Toshiko dropped everything and rushed to see what the problem was. Jack was alerted by the commotion and ran from his office to follow the others. Luca trailed along behind everyone unsure if he was allowed to observe.

Toshiko took one look at Owen covered in alien body parts and fur and rushed to his aid.

'What happened?' she asked.

'Bloody thing exploded on me' announced Owen 'I was hoping to take some measurements as it was becoming quite placid, then it let out a high pitched whining noise and just exploded covering me in this shit!' exclaimed a disgruntled Owen.

'You're not hurt?' asked Toshiko carefully.

'No...well my dignity is dented but no physical injuries...God knows how I will get this crap off me, out of my hair and clothes' grumbled Owen, no longer shouting now that the shock was dissipating.

'Oh dear!' exclaimed Gwen barely suppressing her laughter from the top of the stairs.

Ianto stood at her side smiling, but followed Jack when he began to descend to the lab. Luca looked on in astonishment.

'Ianto stay there' ordered Jack when he realised the other man was following.

'Why?...this will need cleaning and you don't seriously suppose Owen is going to do it' said Ianto.

'We don't know what type of contamination this might lead to...it could be infectious or cause other problems...stay away' insisted Jack.

Ianto sighed.

'Owen is in there covered in the stuff and seems to be ok apart from the loss of dignity and you didn't stop Tosh' he pointed out.

The argument was quickly forgotten as the high pitched whining sound began again and all the team looked to the other cages with the contained aliens. Jack grabbed Ianto and tried to force him up the med lab stairs.

'Get out Ianto' he shouted.

'Get over yourself Jack' the young Welshman retaliated.

The others did not know whether to watch the potentially exploding aliens or the potentially exploding relationship, both were equally bemusing. Two more of the aliens blew up, throwing remains out through the bars of the containment cages and Owen and Toshiko propelled themselves backwards trying to avoid being caught in the debris.

Jack hurled himself in front of Ianto pushing the other man backwards and catching his hip painfully on the edge of Owen's examination table.

'Bloody hell Jack would you please stop being such a prat' shouted Ianto rubbing his hip.

Despite the exploding aliens everybody turned to look at Ianto, he rarely got angry enough to shout.

Jack looked slightly sheepish but still managed to blurt out.

'Stay away from the mess Ianto'

Ianto snapped. He screamed 'ARRH!' and raced to collect a handful of alien insides and rubbed it over his face and neck.

'Ianto' breathed Jack and Luca simultaneously.

'Oh my God' laughed Gwen.

'That's right teaboy stick up for yourself with dignity' sneered Owen.

'Oh Ianto...your lovely suit' despaired Toshiko.

Ianto looked down to see his suit dripping with alien innards and was even less happy with Jack than he had been previously.

'Now see what you made me do' he snarled at his captain.

Jack knew better than to react so he closed his mouth and allowed Ianto to fume silently for a long moment.

Ianto began to strip out of his suit. The jacket and tie were placed over a stand more usually used to hold IV infusion bags and the shirt thrown into a bin as unsalvageable.

Jack's eyes gleamed with the exposure of Ianto's flesh but one look into his lover's face told him not to even attempt a risqué comment.

'Now' announced Ianto 'we will all help to clean up and then sir, may I use your shower as I appear to have alien goo all over me?' he said in an unnervingly calm manner.

Even Jack could hardly hold back the smile at Ianto's attempt at dignity in this ridiculous situation. He nodded to his Welshman and left, shouting instructions to Gwen and Tosh to help with clean up and Owen to run more tests to ensure there would be no lasting after effects of contamination.

As Jack left Luca trailed warily down to Ianto and stood close to the still silently fuming man.

'Master? Are you ok?' he asked tentatively.

Ianto looked at his slave and tried to forget his annoyance in order to answer him without rancour.

'Yes Luca I'm fine' he said.

'May I help you to clean up?' asked Luca.

Ianto looked around, he really didn't want Luca exposed to possible alien infection.

'No Luca...please don't touch anything...go to the archives and finish that filing' he decided.

Luca moved to fulfil his orders and with a last longing look at Ianto he left the team to clean up.

TWTWTW

Ianto joined Luca an hour later in the archives. Luca stood as Ianto appeared and walked over to the other man.

'You're clean again' he smiled.

Ianto laughed.

'Yes...it took some doing but I finally managed to get all the alien goo off me...although that suit is going to need serious cleaning' he mused.

'You should have let me help' said Luca.

'I didn't want you anywhere near stuff that could be dangerous' said Ianto.

'Like Jack' whispered Luca softly.

'What!' asked Ianto.

'Like Jack' insisted Luca slightly louder 'he did not want you near stuff that could be dangerous and that made you angry...his actions made you angry and yet you repeated them yourself' he finished trembling at the implied criticism.

Ianto stopped and thought. Oh God he was a terrible person. Luca was right, he had treated him in the same way that Jack had been treating Ianto and had expected Luca not to be upset by his actions.

His shoulders slumped as he realised he had reacted out of care and concern for Luca and Jack could probably justify his own actions in much the same manner. Ianto had no right to suppose his behaviour towards Luca was acceptable if he objected when those same actions were directed at himself.

He would need to apologise to both Luca and Jack.

'I'm sorry Luca...I didn't mean to upset you...I was trying to protect you' he offered.

Luca smiled at him.

'I am not upset Master and I know you were trying to protect me...you have a right and an obligation to protect what is yours...but I don't understand why you were upset with Jack when he was only doing the same thing.

'But I'm not his to protect' explained Ianto 'not in the way that you...' he trailed off.

He was always telling Luca that he did not belong to anyone and yet he had been about to use ownership as an excuse for his own behaviour. He knew he didn't own Luca, had no desire to do so, he had been trying to protect him not because he owned him but merely because he cared for him. Ianto's head dropped down as he realised that once more Jack could use the same excuse. He really did have no reason to be annoyed at the captain for trying to keep him safe because he cared, when Ianto had acted in the same manner.

Luca smiled again as he realised Ianto had seen the error of his way of thinking.

'Let him keep you safe Master...we all need to show we care sometimes...I think you have a dangerous job and Jack cannot keep you safe always...maybe you could let him have _sometimes_' suggested Luca.

Ianto smiled.

'Yes Luca...maybe I can let him have sometimes' he agreed.

Once more his Luxorian slave boy was teaching him things that should have been obvious.

TWTWTW

Ianto took a cup of coffee up to Jack's office. He knocked and waited for Jack to shout 'come in' before he entered. Jack looked up warily not sure if Ianto had forgiven his display of protectiveness. Ianto placed the coffee and a chocolate biscuit on Jack's desk.

'Peace offering' he announced.

'Does that mean I'm forgiven?' asked Jack beginning to smile.

'Yes...am I?' answered Ianto.

'Nothing to forgive' decided Jack 'I was being ridiculous...I can't protect you in this job and I shouldn't try...you're right it's not fair to the others and it is inappropriate to treat an adult as if they were a child'

The two men sat facing each other and smiled as they realised the argument was over.

'Was I this protective before?' asked Jack referring to the time before he lost his memory.

'No' smiled Ianto 'in fact..' he stumbled slightly over what he wanted to say 'I sometimes wished you were' he finished laughing inwardly at the ridiculous contrariness of his own thoughts.

'Maybe I wanted to be...perhaps I was secretly...I think I've wanted you safe for some time now Jones' smiled Jack.

'Luca says I should let you protect me sometimes' said Ianto.

'Does he?' laughed Jack.

'Yeah' Ianto laughed as well.

'Luca has some good ideas' said Jack 'how is it going with him?' he asked.

Ianto sat and prepared to tell Jack about the latest advances in Luca's ability to live in twenty first century Earth society.

As Jack finished his coffee and gave the cup back to Ianto he concluded their conversation.

'Today is not Thursday Ianto' he said.

'Noo' drawled Ianto.

'So maybe I could come around to your place tonight...bring dinner?' tried Jack.

'If you bring enough for Luca and don't upset him' admonished Ianto.

'Of course' agreed Jack.

TWTWTW

Ianto had explained to Luca that Jack would be coming to dinner and would hopefully be staying the night.

'That will make you happy Master?' asked Luca.

'Yes...yes it will' admitted Ianto.

'Master, you are in a relationship with Jack?' asked Luca.

'Yes' said Ianto puzzled, he thought Luca had understood that.

'But you tell me that most men on Earth prefer females' Luca continued.

'Most, but far from all...some females prefer other females' Ianto shrugged 'sometimes these relationships are frowned upon, but mostly any pairing between consenting adults is becoming more accepted' explained Ianto.

Luca looked at him in confusion.

'And Owen prefers females?' he asked.

Ianto laughed.

'Yes, Owen prefers females' he said.

Luca pondered this for a moment.

'I'm not even sure how that would work' he said puzzled.

'What?' asked Ianto.

'How would a male and female...' Luca stuttered 'do stuff together?' he whispered under his breath.

Ianto laughed out loud. How often have indignant moralists said just such things about two men or two women he wondered. At least Luca had an excuse, he had never met females before coming here, but his reaction was to be curious, not appalled.

'Well maybe we should organise some sort of sex education talks...if you're going to live in our society then you need to understand how sexual interaction works for the majority of its citizens'

'Will you teach me?' asked Luca smiling at the idea of beginning to understand more of these humans.

'Well I certainly won't let Jack or Owen do it...and for the record anything you hear from either of them should be taken as almost certainly exaggerated' laughed Ianto.

TWTWTW

Jack arrived and although it was a little awkward at first the three men settled to eat together. Jack attempted to make conversation with Luca and eventually the slave boy did appear to begin to relax a little in his company.

After they had eaten they retired to the lounge to watch television for a while. Luca reluctantly gave up his seat on the sofa next to Ianto and sat alone in the armchair, watching the other men more than the spurious entertainment on the TV.

Ianto began to get fidgety, squirming a little in his seat and fiddling with his glass of wine.

'Ianto? You Ok?' asked Jack.

'Yeah sure' he answered and picked up and put down his wine glass for the third time in as many minutes.

'You don't seem to be' said Jack.

Luca looked over at the two men and realised instantly Ianto's problem.

'Master may I go to bed?' he asked.

'Of course Luca' smiled Ianto happily.

He saw Luca wink at him cheekily as he passed and dropped his head onto Jack's shoulders laughing under his breath.

'What?' asked Jack.

'I think Luca has realised my problem' said Ianto.

'Oh' said Jack disappointed that Luca should understand something concerning Ianto that he did not.

'He knows I wish to be alone with you' explained Ianto.

'Oh' said Jack suddenly understanding Ianto's fidgeting 'horny are we?' he laughed.

Ianto hit him playfully as he leaned in to kiss him.

'I haven't had sex for two weeks Harkness' he snarled into the other man's mouth.

'Well neither have I' laughed Jack 'and you don't see me squirming and out of control'

'What?' said Ianto shocked.

'What?' repeated Jack puzzled.

'I thought...I mean...didn't you go out last night?...I assumed..' Ianto trailed off.

Jack sighed.

'I wanted to be with you last night...I didn't want some random shag' he shrugged hoping Ianto would not get worried by his apparent neediness.

'But what about before that?...I mean when you couldn't remember...didn't you...?' stuttered Ianto trying to take in this new information.

'No' admitted Jack 'I couldn't remember you in that way...but I knew there was something missing...knew there was something important...going out looking didn't feel right' said Jack.

'Oh' replied Ianto.

Jack decided to move the conversation on to dissipate any worries it might have awoken in Ianto's mind.

'So...we've established we're both horny...care to suggest how we deal with it?' he asked cheekily.

'Oh yes' decided Ianto and pulled Jack towards his bedroom.

TWTWTW

Once in the bedroom the two men came to a standstill and looked at each other. Suddenly they became shy of each other once more.

This is ridiculous thought Ianto. Jack and I have had sex so many times in so many different places why does it feel strange now?

Jack was also suffering a bout of nerves and also not understanding the reason. He grinned at Ianto shyly.

'Bit weird isn't it?' he asked.

'Yeah...but not sure why' admitted Ianto.

'Let's get into bed' suggested Jack.

Ianto nodded and they undressed themselves and got under the covers. They turned to face each other and briefly held hands as they reached in to kiss gently. They shuffled closer together and the kiss became more insistent but remained gentle, tongues caressing softly.

Hands reached to grasp cocks but even the strokes were soft and almost tentative. As they became more aroused they stopped kissing and leaned their foreheads together, whispering quietly to each other of how good the caress felt. Moans and half formed words fell from lips.

Their hips began to undulate in the time honoured fashion but neither man tried to initiate any more adventurous activity. The rhythm soon began to stutter and falter as they approached climax. With soft grunts both men achieved release within moments of each other and became lax in their embrace.

Ianto gave a low laugh and Jack looked at him in enquiry.

'A little disappointing if I'm honest sir' he grinned.

Jack laughed.

'Well I'm hoping it will get better...I do remember everything now but it feels like we lost more than a couple of weeks...I suppose it is the effects of completely losing the memories for a while...it will take a few days to settle back into this properly...sorry' he said.

'Don't be' said Ianto 'it still feels a bit strange to me too'

Jack pulled his Welshman in close.

'Let's go to sleep' he suggested.

Ianto just nodded.

TWTWTW

Jack woke first the next morning and found Luca snuggled up in Ianto's arms as the older man spooned him in sleep. He immediately remembered fantasising many a time about other men in bed with Ianto and himself. However this was replaced almost immediately by the less familiar emotion of jealousy.

He didn't want anyone else to be in Ianto's arms... and that included his slave boy.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**New life, new desires.**

TWTWTW

Jack finished speaking to Gwen and the Welshwoman smiled up at him and continued on to her monitor to begin the task he had given her. He squeezed Ianto's hand a little tighter as they stood side by side at the edge of the rails outside Jack's office, looking down together on the rest of the team working below.

Toshiko glanced up at them from beneath her lashes and Ianto spied her small smile and felt the warmth spread to his cheeks. Owen walked up from the med lab and shouted.

'Harkness...you want this report now or later?' rolling his eyes as he saw the two men with clasped hands.

'Later' decided Jack, opting to take a few more precious minutes just standing beside his lover and enjoying his presence.

They stood shoulder to shoulder for a moment longer before Ianto turned to him, looked down at their joined hands and said quietly.

'I think this is the single most intimate thing we have ever done'

'Maybe' smiled Jack, obviously remembering more physically intimate moments.

Ianto flushed deeper as he too remembered. He recalled the first time Jack had rimmed him. His first thought had been _dear God that is disgusting, _before the ability to think anything was taken from him by sensations that just should not be produced from such a technically revolting act.

Jack had asked him to return the favour several days later and Ianto had been vocally reluctant. Jack had immediately capitulated, he would take no enjoyment from insisting on acts that his partner found distasteful.

Ianto had felt so guilty. After all he had enjoyed it very much when Jack had done it to him, despite finding the thought of it fairly repulsive. Maybe he wouldn't dislike it as much as he assumed. He should at least try it before he rejected it. His mother was always telling him he would never know if he didn't try...although she had been referring to vegetables not sexual acts...and he really needed not to think of his mother at a time like this.

The next time he and Jack had been together he had asked to try. Jack had been reluctant, telling him it was ok to refuse things he didn't want. Ianto had explained he wanted to try and then decide, but he wasn't promising more than trying.

It had been one of the most erotic experiences Ianto had ever had. Whilst he had imagined tastes and smells that would be unpleasant, all he had found was a deeper more musky smell and flavour of Jack in arousal, which could only ever be a good thing as far as Ianto was concerned.

He had found he liked doing this to Jack. He felt rather than saw that Jack was stroking himself as Ianto concentrated on opening his most intimate places. His tongue had worked its way into crevices and over and around puckered skin and all the while moans and pleas and gasps were falling from Jack's lips. Ianto had never heard such arousing sounds and they spurred him on to deeper delving and wetter licking until Jack had shivered and arched and screamed through an intense orgasm.

'Oh my God' he had gasped out as the young man joined him where he had fallen on the bed in satiated relief.

'I didn't realise you were that close' said Ianto amazed 'it was ok then?'

Jack hadn't answered him, he had merely thrown Ianto down on the bed and devoured his mouth, then carried on to use every trick he knew Ianto loved to give him an equally shattering orgasm. They had not really spoken about it again but Ianto had performed his new trick often since and Jack was always tremulously grateful.

Shaking his head Ianto bought himself back to the present, standing looking over the hub with Jack's hand in his. Situated here the whole team could see the gesture and make their own assumptions about what it meant.

Ridiculous it might be, but Ianto thought, for them, this public gesture was more intimate than the private one.

TWTWTW

The day had been largely uneventful and later that night Ianto was sitting on his sofa barely watching the TV as he thought about Jack. Luca had taken himself off to the shower half an hour before and Ianto could hear him in his bedroom moving around and presumably getting dry. He closed his eyes and allowed the relative quiet to wash over him.

Ianto opened his eyes as Luca came back into the room and was surprised to see the other man in the tabard in which they had originally found him. Ianto was puzzled. Jack had told him to buy whatever Luca needed on Torchwood expenses and he and the slave boy had spent an enjoyable afternoon on the internet ordering a whole wardrobe of clothes, including pyjama trousers that Luca had never worn. Why had he chosen to wear his tabard?

Luca sat next to Ianto and studiously watched the TV. Ianto waited for the explanation that was obviously not to be forth coming and eventually could no longer resist.

'Luca why are you wearing your tabard?' he asked perplexed.

Luca hung his head.

'Do you wish me to change Master?' he asked.

'No' said Ianto 'what you wear is your decision...I'm merely curious'

Luca let out a sudden sob. Ianto looked at him properly and saw the tell tale marks of previous tears as well as the new ones streaming down his face, as rending sobs convulsed his body. Ianto's nurturing instincts kicked in immediately. He could never see someone in such obvious anguish and not offer sympathy. He put his arms around the younger man and pulled him close.

'What is it?' he asked.

Luca continued to sob but answered as best he could.

'I miss him Master...I miss Marcus...I want to go home'

Ianto frowned. He should have realised this was coming, should have seen it when Luca put on his old clothes. He was homesick. Luca had cried several times since he had arrived but his training always made him try to keep the evidence from Ianto. Ianto had attempted to get him to open up about his emotions and told him over and over that it was ok to be upset but Luca had resisted talking to him.

He held the younger man to him and rocked him slightly whispering nonsense about everything being alright, that Luca should cry it out. Ianto even told him over and over that he was safe, that Ianto loved him and would look after him always.

Eventually Luca quieted in his arms and the sobbing became erratic and slowed down. Ianto's heart broke for the young man. He was far from home, out of his time and missing the safety and love of the most important person in his life. He didn't really understand this new world into which he had been thrown with its different ways of living and he had no real role to play here. No wonder the man was breaking under the strain.

Luca began to breathe more steadily as he got himself under control.

'I'm sorry' he said.

'Don't be' said Ianto still holding him close.

Luca moved slightly so that he could snuggle into Ianto's neck. He placed a small kiss where his neck met his shoulder. As Ianto did not object he repeated the action, then placed another higher up and another along his jaw line. Ianto's breath caught slightly and Luca kissed him again, on the cheek and then carefully and slowly pressed their lips together.

Ianto felt himself get hard from the subtle contact. He registered that he was being seduced. It was some time since anyone had treated him quite so gently and it was causing a surprisingly strong reaction.

Luca moved slowly so that he was straddling Ianto's lap with his legs either side of Ianto's hips. Luca looked into his eyes and still meeting with no resistance he pressed their lips together again. Ianto responded and opened his mouth to allow Luca to softly caress their tongues together. Ianto's hands came to Luca's waist to hold him almost of their own accord and he found himself gripping his slave boy with determination.

The kiss deepened. Luca began to grind his arse down onto Ianto's growing erection. Ianto's hands wandered to Luca's thighs and under his tabard. Dear God, he is naked under this thought Ianto before he pulled himself away realising exactly what was happening.

'Luca...no' he said softly and regretfully.

'My Ianto' whispered Luca still attempting to kiss him and still grinding into the erection that Ianto was desperately trying to will away.

'Luca..I'm not who you want' he tried again to persuade the other man to stop.

'But you are who I have got...it is not for me to want anyone who does not own me' said Luca sadly.

Ianto placed his hands on either side of Luca's head and whispered into his mouth.

'You are allowed to want anything...I do not own you...and much as I would like to make love with you, I cannot do it...I love you and will keep you safe but I cannot love you like Marcus did' he said sadly.

Luca rested his head against Ianto's.

'I know' he admitted 'I yearn for Marcus but I am attracted to you...I did not know it was possible for me to want someone else in that way' he said in confusion.

Ianto smiled at him. Poor Luca was discovering things he had never wanted to know and didn't know how to handle.

'I think we should both have a drink and talk about this...about things that you are feeling and what we can do to help you' he said quietly.

Luca climbed off Ianto's lap and gave him one last kiss before agreeing.

'I would like that Ianto'

Ianto smiled some more at the use of his name.

TWTWTW

Ianto and Luca had talked long into the night and this morning they were both a little tired and quiet. Luca was especially subdued, trying to overcome his homesickness and come to terms with sexual attraction towards someone other than his old Master. It was an emotion that he had never expected to feel, had not even known it was possible to experience. So many new things to learn about, yet all he wanted was his old life back.

Ianto was in the kitchen preparing drinks as he yawned widely and slowed his actions as a wave of tiredness hit him. He was heartbroken for Luca and wanted so desperately to make things better for him whilst knowing that would be impossible.

He also felt guilty. He had allowed Luca to take things further than he should have last night. He had allowed himself to be kissed and be on the verge of being seduced. Luca was soft and gentle and had aroused Ianto's desire to an unexpected degree.

He felt guilty for allowing Luca to do such things, felt he had taken advantage of the man and was ashamed of himself for not being able to resist more effectively. But he also felt guilty over Jack. It was ridiculous. He knew _free Thursdays_ still applied. Last night was not Thursday, but it was more than that. Even if last night had been a Thursday Ianto would still have felt guilty, he really didn't want to be with anyone other than Jack. He had never wanted exclusivity from the other man before so was unsure why he should want it now. Maybe he was losing his ability to not yearn for that which was unreachable. He was too tired to think about this now.

'Hey' strong arms had wound themselves around his waist.

Ianto turned in Jack's embrace and laid his head on the other man's shoulder.

'Hey' he returned quietly.

Jack saw how tired Ianto was and the defeated slump of his shoulders and dragged him away from the kitchen and up to his office.

'Luca would you finish making drinks?' he asked as he walked Ianto up the stairs.

Luca looked at him with obvious concern over Ianto but immediately went to fulfil his new task. Jack sat Ianto down and closed his office door.

'Tell me' he said as he sat next to his lover.

Ianto looked at him with tears in his eyes.

'He is hurting so badly Jack and we can't really help him' he whispered.

Jack took a moment to focus. This was getting too much for Ianto to handle alone. They as a team had been neglecting to help him with this arduous task. Looking after one harmless, placid alien had seemed easy next to the things they daily dealt with, but it was hard in a different way. Ianto was dealing with emotional fallout and it was wearing him down. They all needed to help their teammate and he needed to help his lover.

He pulled him into an embrace.

'He tried to seduce me last night...he was missing Marcus but he also confessed he finds me attractive and he doesn't understand why or how that could be happening to him' Ianto wearily explained.

'Well it is not the first time he has tried to seduce you' said Jack with a small smile.

'No' admitted Ianto 'but I reacted...he was so vulnerable Jack and I probably made it worse'

Jack felt a small swell of nausea as Ianto made his confession.

'I stopped him and we talked for a long time afterwards...I hope he is beginning to understand...but we need to find him a more permanent role here...give him something to focus on' Ianto finished.

Jack knew what Ianto was saying. He was asking for help in trying to move Luca's rehabilitation onwards. In finding the man something challenging to do, helping him to slot into his new environment more effectively. But all he could see was Ianto responding to the slave boy's seduction techniques.

'Why?' he asked 'why did you react last night?'

'What?' asked Ianto confused.

'Why Ianto? What does he offer that is so attractive? I can be submissive if that's what you want' spat Jack through gritted teeth.

Ianto just looked at him in confusion. Was that really all Jack had taken from the conversation? Was Jack jealous?

'I don't want you to be submissive Jack' he said 'I was trying to comfort Luca and it went too far'

Jack still looked angry and almost possessive.

'I can give you anything he can' he whispered kissing Ianto's neck.

Ianto smiled at him as he pushed him away slightly so that he could look in his eyes.

'You can give me everything I want Jack...and I have known you to be gentle' he said remembering the first time Jack had penetrated him and the care he had taken to ensure the pleasure was not clouded by pain.

'But I seriously doubt you can do submissive as well as he does' he finished smiling.

Jack smiled back.

'It would certainly be a challenge' he laughed 'but for you I would try' he admitted earnestly.

Ianto swallowed hard.

'I don't want it Jack...he was soft and gentle and subtle...that was nice... I'd like that from you sometimes...but whatever you do, it will still be you I want' he said earnestly.

Jack nodded. It was good to learn things that Ianto might want from their relationship but perhaps it was time to move this conversation on.

'I think we have veered off the track somewhat' he said with a smile 'we should be thinking how to help Luca not planning new ways to pleasure each other'

'Yes' said Ianto laughing, pleased that Jack had not mocked his need for slow and soft sometimes and that he was now prepared to give some thought to Luca.

'Perhaps we need to get the whole team to think about this. We'll bring this weeks meeting forward to today and see if anyone else has thoughts on where to go from here' concluded Jack.

Ianto grinned knowing that now he would no longer have to cope alone, the whole team would begin to study the problem and between them they would surely think up some strategies.

'But we could put something we've learned about each other into practise here first' whispered Jack.

He kissed his Welshman gently on the side of his neck and pulled away slightly so that their lips were millimetres apart and their breath mingling.

'Ianto' he breathed and pushed their lips to join softly.

'Oh my God' gasped Ianto as he felt himself harden under the captain's soft but insistent touch and sent a tentative tongue out to lick the captain's lips and part them enough to allow him entrance.

TWTWTW

'Maybe we should take him to the pub' said Owen.

'Good God Owen' exclaimed Gwen 'we are trying to see how we can help the man adjust to twenty first century life and your only idea is to take him out and get him drunk'

'Well that's a major part of twenty first century life' mumbled Owen.

'Actually Owen may have a point' said Ianto.

The other four turned to look at him in amazement.

'Oh I don't mean getting him drunk...I mean taking him out, getting him more used to other people, letting him see what life...ordinary life...is like in the twenty first century' he continued.

'Hmm..' mused Jack 'we need to take him shopping...get him a bank account...set up a salary, after all he is working for us everyday...visit the cinema...there are lots of things we can do to help him to acclimatise'

'I'll take him to the cinema' offered Toshiko 'I know he's still not entirely comfortable around women but that is definitely something he will have to learn and maybe an environment where he has to be quiet and entertained for the most part will be a good place to start...not too much interaction'

'Good idea' said Ianto thinking Luca could cope with Toshiko in a controlled environment like the cinema if Ianto explained it to him beforehand.

'I'll take him shopping' offered Gwen.

Ianto frowned. Shopping was a much more interactive experience and Gwen was an entirely different proposition than Toshiko, he needed to refuse this without offending his teammate who was only trying to help.

'I think shopping may be a little too much for now Gwen...maybe wait and see how he copes with mixing in contained environments before trying something so much more exciting...but thank you' he said firmly.

Gwen appeared about to argue but then saw the truth of what Ianto was telling her and nodded at him with a small smile.

'What are we going to do about his skin markings?' wondered Ianto.

'I thought of that' announced Jack 'made a few phone calls after our conversation earlier and we have a specialist from UNIT coming tomorrow...she's sort of a make- up artist who deals with the disguise of facial disfigurements...but her work with UNIT has bought her into contact with things of a more alien nature...I've worked with her before and trust her...hopefully she'll make it possible for Luca to be outside with very little notice...clothes will cover most of the markings and Louise will take care of the rest' he continued.

Ianto beamed at him.

'That's brilliant Jack...Luca has only moved between my place and the hub so far and getting him out in the real world will be far better than having him try to learn about it from the internet and TV' he said.

'Well maybe we ought to discuss this with the man himself before we make any other decisions on his behalf' suggested Owen.

Ianto frowned. He should have thought of that. Spending so much time with a person who gave you ultimate control led to making decisions without their involvement no matter how much you tried to avoid it. He felt ashamed that Owen should be the one who insisted on bringing Luca into the discussion.

Ianto stood and walked to the door. He opened it and signalled to Luca to join them when the other man looked up to find the source of the sound. Luca moved quickly to the boardroom, he was nervous as he knew, without being told, that they had been discussing him.

He sat at Ianto's invitation but remained close to the man he now considered his Master. Jack explained what had been decided and asked Luca for his thoughts.

'I will not have to leave Ianto?' he asked nervously.

'No Luca...not until you want to' answered Jack.

'But I must sometimes go places with the other people here?'

'Yes...if you are to become comfortable in our society you need to learn to mix more...to let go of the security I give you' said Ianto 'but only a little at a time' he added as he noticed the fear in Luca's eyes.

'Yes Master' whispered Luca looking down.

Ianto raised his head with his fingers and forced the other man to look him in the face.

'You will still be safe Luca...I just want what is best for you' he said.

'I know Master...you are just looking after that which is yours' said Luca softly.

'You are not mine Luca' insisted Ianto 'you can stay with me for as long as you wish...but the choice will always be yours' he added softly.

Luca looked at him, then around at all the others and back to Ianto. He nodded his acceptance and the team left to begin a new stage in Luca's training.

TWTWTW

Luca was with Owen in the med lab helping him to input data from recent autopsies onto the programme Toshiko had devised. Owen had suggested it to Ianto after lunch as a way of helping Luca to spend time apart from his Master at work, in order to ensure the man could cope before taking him into the outside environment.

Luca was fairly comfortable around Owen when he had a task to perform. He did not like the medic examining him but Ianto could appreciate that feeling, he also did not like to be touched impersonally, even by a trained doctor. Ianto had seen him settled and then gone to escape to the archives for a while. The welcome chance to be alone beckoned to him and he sighed with pleasure when he was out of sight and earshot of the rest of the group.

Ianto enjoyed peace and space and although Luca was relaxing to be around in comparison to many, it was still stressful to always have company.

However he had barely begun to enjoy the silence when he heard approaching footsteps that he immediately recognised as Jack's. He felt a small stab of annoyance that he couldn't be left alone for just a short while, but it was fleeting and passed quickly as Jack's face emerged at the doorway looking unsure of his reception.

'Good afternoon sir' smiled Ianto.

Jack relaxed. He had known his presence would not necessarily be welcome by a man who craved solitude but he had been unable to resist seeing his Welshman alone at work.

'Is it ok that I came here?' asked Jack.

'Yes' said Ianto simply.

Jack wandered over to where Ianto was standing, about to file something on a shelf and watched with apparent interest. Ianto who knew the man well, knew that the interest must be feigned. He stopped what he was doing, knowing Jack had something he wanted to do or something he wanted to say. He put the file he was holding on to the table and turned to face the captain.

'What is it Jack?' he asked.

'The other night at your home' began Jack.

'Yes' said Ianto in an encouraging tone.

'You said you were disappointed' said Jack.

Ianto almost laughed.

'It wasn't a real criticism Jack' he explained 'it was just a little strange to be doing...stuff...together again...and it wasn't really like the stuff we had been used to doing...' Ianto began to stumble slightly in his explanation.

'Yeah...I know' said Jack helping him out.

'I'd quite like to do other stuff' suggested Ianto with a shy smile.

'Me too' Jack smiled back 'when?'

Ianto laughed.

'Well I didn't have an exact date in mind...thought we would see how it goes now we both know what we want' he said.

'Ok' agreed Jack 'but just so that you know...' and he reached around the younger man and took out a small tube from behind a file on the shelf.

'You really do keep lube stashed all over the hub' said Ianto with a small amount of awe in his voice.

'Be prepared! I was a boy scout...you never lose it' laughed Jack.

Ianto laughed back at him.

'Oh you were never a boy scout Harkness'

'Actually no...I was a scout master for a time in the sixties though' said Jack.

'Oh my God' hissed Ianto as he saw Jack was not lying.

Jack laughed at the undisguised horror on Ianto's face.

'There was an alien posing as a scout leader...I was sent to try to uncover which one it was' he admitted.

Ianto relaxed in relief.

'So it was a Torchwood operation?' he asked.

'Yeah...but I quite enjoyed it...stayed on for a while' mused Jack remembering 'got asked to leave eventually though' he admitted shamefacedly.

'Oh God...don't tell me' begged Ianto 'I really don't think I could face knowing what you did that got you kicked out of scouts'

'Well it was just as much Akela's fault...we took the pleasure of camping out to a whole new level' reminisced Jack.

Ianto was already walking away with his fingers in his ears screaming 'I don't want to know' over his shoulder.

'Wait!' shouted Jack 'don't you want to play with me?'

Ianto could hear the laughter in his tone. He turned around smiling but suddenly needing Jack to understand something more serious.

'I very much want to play with you sir' he said 'but it's still a little strange since you remembered...I rather liked Luca's way of tempting me...that might be a nice way of getting back into the swing of things...try it...I seem to recall you are quite adept at seduction' he said earnestly.

They looked at each other for a long moment and then Jack nodded his understanding. Ianto was still unsure of his place in Jack's life and they both needed to reconnect. They had made sharp inroads into re-establishing themselves as a couple but there was still a little distance between them. Jack grinned, he would not use Luca's particular methods and risk being compared and found wanting, but seduction was good idea.

TWTWTW

Later Ianto popped his head around the door to Jack's office.

'Is there anything else before I leave Jack?' he asked.

'Yes' said Jack standing up.

Ianto entered the office and looked at his captain expectantly. He assumed some last minute filing or other paperwork was the culprit keeping him from his home.

'I think I want a goodnight kiss Jones' smiled Jack.

'Is that my last duty of the day?' asked Ianto laughing.

'Well...I would like to take it further but as I can see Luca standing outside hopping from one foot to the other in his desperation to leave...and as he has had a day full of new ideas and plans thrown at him, I am inclined to give him what he wants...so yes a kiss will be your last duty for today' smiled Jack leaning in.

Ianto kissed him gently and gave a subtle squeeze to the other man's arse as he did so.

'Mr Jones!' objected Jack with a laugh.

Ianto laughed also and turned to the door.

'Night Jack, love you' he shouted over his shoulder.

Realising what he had just said he froze. It had been a throwaway comment such as he might say to any of his friends at the end of a night. But because of his relationship with Jack and the added weight this might seem to give to the sentiment, he had never used the words to the other man.

'Ianto?' said Jack quietly and Ianto turned to look at him with fear in his eyes.

Jack was smiling though, perhaps this wouldn't be so bad.

'Would you like me to forget I heard that?' questioned Jack having seen Ianto's horror at the slip.

Ianto sighed in relief.

'Yes please Jack' he said.

'Ok...I'll pretend I never heard it' he offered 'but I'm glad I did' he finished quietly as Ianto left.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**New tricks and new arrivals**

TWTWTW

Louise had been working with Luca since early morning and Ianto was about to take them drinks and suggest a break. He was amazed at how at ease she had made his slave boy feel. It must have something to do with the levels of empathy required to help people with disfigurements to have confidence in you.

Luca was uncomfortable with having to disguise his markings but Ianto thought he had explained it to his satisfaction. They all three sat drinking together and Louise showed Ianto the techniques she had used and the suggestions she had made for meeting people with confidence, that might help to deflect their attention.

After she left the team came to admire her handiwork and to tell Luca how human he looked. Ianto almost laughed at the affronted expression on Luca's face at the statement.

'You could go outside now and no one will know' said Gwen happily.

'Yes' said Luca more than a little bemused by the whole situation.

'You only need it if you want to go out in the daytime and mix with people Luca' said Ianto gently 'you don't need it here with us'

'No' said Luca quietly.

Ianto noticed how quiet Luca was and signalled after a time for the others to leave them alone for a while.

'What is it Luca?' he asked quietly 'do you object to the disguise' he said as he gently removed the make up from the other man's face'

Luca sat serenely under Ianto's hands and allowed him to wipe away all Louise's hard work.

'I do not understand Ianto' he said quietly.

'Not understand what Luca?' asked Ianto.

'Why people like Louise are needed...why she should need to disguise people' he said.

'Luca the people of this time have never met aliens...you would attract a great deal of attention if you were seen...it is better if you can mix without raising questions' explained Ianto frowning, he thought Luca had understood this.

'I understand that Ianto but Louise does not just help aliens like me...she told me she helps humans also'

'Yes' said Ianto 'she helps people who have been hurt...perhaps in fires or accidents...she helps them to feel they can blend in...not have to answer questions...or put up with stares and comments' he continued.

'It is very sad' said Luca.

'That anybody should be hurt is always sad Luca' smiled Ianto.

'No...I mean it is sad that the people of this time should punish each other so... for just looking different' he whispered.

Ianto stopped what he was doing and just looked at Luca. All the problems the man had, all the sorrow and he still had time to expend on feeling sorry for others, on trying to make sense of a world that he would probably never totally understand.

Ianto stooped and kissed the other man, trying to convey how amazing he was. Luca responded and said quietly.

'Thank you Ianto'

Ianto just smiled at him and pulled him into a long hug. Jack watched from his office and wondered what the obviously intense conversation had been about.

TWTWTW

Ianto had asked Toshiko to spend time with Luca later that morning in preparation for her taking him out at some time. She had eagerly agreed and Ianto had watched her quietly sort out her work space so that Luca could fit without being too close.

She gathered her thoughts and took time to compose herself and become contained so that she would be less intimidating to the Luxorian. Ianto's heart contracted in gratitude towards the Japanese woman, that she would so understand what was needed and try her hardest to provide it.

Now he looked over again towards the two of them. Toshiko was helping the young slave to understand more of the Torchwood data systems, instructing him in finding his way around the mainframe in anticipation that he would be able to take on extra administrative tasks. This would hopefully help to define his role in the workplace more clearly.

When Ianto had told Luca he would be spending this time with Toshiko he had held his gaze in terrified horror. Despite his time with Louise that morning he was still desperately uncomfortable around females.

Ianto had calmly led the younger man over to his teammate and determinedly left him with her. Toshiko had risen to the challenge as he had known she would. The challenge was not to make Luca understand the work, he was intelligent and that task was relatively easy, it was to make him feel at ease in her company.

Now, two hours later, Luca was smiling with her and asking questions in an animated manner that could only leave Ianto impressed by the Japanese woman's empathy. She had broken through Luca's reserves and he was communicating with her on the level of an equal. Two women in one day thought Ianto. This was improvement indeed.

The two were studying interesting rift patterns together. Toshiko had noticed for the last week that anomalies and spikes were being encountered in the place they had originally found Luca. There was nothing big enough to require investigation but the repeated pattern suggested something would emerge eventually, or that rift activity at the site was increasing and would need careful monitoring. Jack was worried they might even need to cordon off the site if the activity continued or got stronger. It was in the middle of a field, but continued rift spikes of this nature would require some kind of permanent facility there to detract public interest.

'I don't understand it Jack' worried Toshiko earlier that morning 'these are not normal anomalies or spikes...they are fairly constant and regular...I'm concerned that something alien is actually trying to reach us through the rift'

'Oh that would not be good news' observed Owen redundantly.

'No' agreed Jack 'try to set up an observation programme Tosh...see if we can't start predicting what is happening and be on the alert for possible incursions'

'Ok' agreed Toshiko 'although Jack...' she continued.

Jack turned to look at her with a question on his face.

'Well...' she persevered tentatively 'maybe continued activity at this site could help Luca...if we were able to read a pattern and predict where the spikes are coming from or going to, it might be possible to send him home' she observed.

'No!' said Jack sharply 'the rift will always be too unpredictable for anything like that...I will not risk his life...and make no mistake that is what we would be doing...on no account are you to suggest this to him...do not build up his hopes...he will never go home' he insisted emphatically and Toshiko bowed her head in acknowledgement that she had been ridiculous in her theory.

So Toshiko had returned to observing the spikes and getting Luca to help with analysing and predicting the activity, without ever telling him the significance of the site.

Ianto had been helping Jack in his office. Ostensibly they were completing paperwork but in reality they were lounging and enjoying each others company. Ianto now took himself off to make a new round of refreshments before Owen started to complain and Jack bought up a specific programme on his computer and made some adjustments to his wrist strap.

When Ianto returned they drank their coffee and Jack informed him they needed to do an inventory of the cells on level three.

'Really?' asked Ianto.

Jack rarely did anything so mundane and Ianto was immediately suspicious about his motives.

'Yes' replied Jack 'I'm thinking we haven't replaced furniture down there for a while and they are the cells we keep for sentient life forms that really should be treated with a modicum of respect' he explained.

'Ok' said Ianto warily 'but if this is an excuse to try to get me naked in the cells I have told you many times that it is just not my scene' he said smiling.

'No getting naked...I promise' said Jack grinning 'really Mr Jones you should give me more credit than to think I would waste my seduction skills in the Torchwood cells'

Ianto laughed. Perhaps he should give Jack more credit, even he would find it difficult to be sexy in a six foot square basic cell with security cameras and Weevil smells abounding.

Ianto checked that Luca was still occupied and they left the office for the underground chambers.

TWTWTW

As Jack and Ianto reached the vaults Jack stood and contemplated one of the cells.

'Ianto what is that on the wall at the back?' he asked.

Ianto looked into the cell indicated. There was a large stain across the wall.

'Probably just damp' he sighed walking in to take a better look.

Jack followed him and two seconds later they heard a rusty but distinct whirring sound throughout the vault. Both were startled by the sound of the cell door closing and locking behind them.

Ianto rushed back to the door and pounded it helplessly.

'Shit! What just happened?' he exclaimed.

Jack was already opening a channel to Toshiko and questioning her about the lockdown in the vault system.

'It's just that section Jack...not sure yet what triggered it but don't worry I'm working on it' she told them.

'Master, are you ok?' Ianto heard Luca's worried voice.

'Yes Luca we're fine...we're only locked in and Tosh will get us out, it is nothing to worry about' he assured the other man.

'Keep us informed Tosh' ordered Jack and closed the Comm link.

'Well it looks as if we could be here a while, may as well get comfy' announced Jack walking over to the small bunk and sitting.

He patted the bunk and indicated to Ianto to sit also. The bed was in the corner, so Jack could sit with his back against one wall and Ianto against the other and they could still see each other. Ianto placed his legs over Jack's and they wriggled together to find a comfortable position to settle in, for however long it took Toshiko to override the system that had locked them in.

'What shall we do to pass the time?' asked Jack with a smile.

Ianto looked daggers at him.

'Nothing insanitary captain and definitely nothing that requires removal of any items of clothing' he insisted.

'I told you Ianto my seduction technique does not include sex in the cells' said Jack pretending to be offended.

Ianto laughed.

'Ok' he said 'so what shall we do?'

'Well we're stuck here...let's talk' said Jack.

'What about?' asked Ianto.

'Each other' insisted Jack 'let's take an opportunity to learn about each other...that's what people do...talk...grow closer..' he continued.

Ianto gave a small smile. Yes people in ordinary life did talk and grow closer, but people in Torchwood rarely had the time or the opportunity. He settled down to be ordinary for once.

TWTWTW

'We already know about each other Jack' smiled Ianto after a moment.

'Well we could learn some more' suggested Jack with a cheeky twinkle.

'Actually that's not true...we don't know about each other..you know lots about me but I think I know very little about you' said Ianto a little sadly.

'You're the only one who knows I have to hold back the tears when I return from the dead...the only one who knows I have nightmares...the only one who knows about that little spot on the back of my neck..' Jack tried with a smile.

'Now maybe...but there have been others who have known about those things' said Ianto sadly.

'Not the tears Ianto...you're the only one who has ever held me often enough as I revived to know about that' whispered Jack.

Ianto half smiled.

'But I won't always be the only one...there will be others who hold you and comfort you'

Jack understood that Ianto wanted something that would always be just his and it broke his heart that because of his long life he could not make the kind of promises Ianto wanted.

'I'm going to live a long time Ianto so yes...there probably will be others...' he admitted 'but you will always be the first...that's yours and no one will ever be able to take that away from you...you will always be special to me' Jack hoped Ianto understood that he was saying so much more than the actual words.

Ianto hung his head but eventually looked up at his lover. In comparison to the promises some people could and would make to each other this was very little. But given Jack's immortality this small thing was in fact huge for them.

Ianto decided to risk a question that he had long wanted the answer to.

'Do you like me better than captain John?' he asked.

Jack laughed out loud.

'My God Ianto you sound like a five year old having a tantrum'

Ianto felt himself flush in anger and embarrassment. Jack was quite right, he was being ridiculous but why shouldn't he want something for himself, some small thing to prove he was important. Jack felt guilty. He knew Ianto merely wanted some affirmation that he was significant and now he had mocked him for it. He had been jealous of Luca's place in Ianto's life only days previously, so he ought to better understand Ianto's needs. He had to make amends.

'I never knew him very well...never talked with him like I do with you...he was never important' he tried.

'How could you be stuck in a time loop for two weeks that turned into five years and never really speak to each other?' asked Ianto incredulously thinking Jack was lying to him.

Jack looked at him earnestly.

'It was a time loop of two days that turned into five weeks' he said quietly.

'But John said..' spluttered Ianto.

Jack shrugged.

'He is a conman Ianto...he lied' he said quietly.

Ianto considered.

'You used to be a conman too...you could be lying' he said.

Jack looked at him willing him to believe.

'Ianto...there are things I don't tell you because I don't want you to know...things I don't tell you because they are boring or you haven't asked...but I _do not_ lie to you' he said earnestly.

Ianto watched him for a long moment, then nodded. Jack leaned in and kissed him gently.

'Yes' said Jack 'yes I like you better than John'

Ianto nodded. He could choose to believe Jack or live forever with his doubts eating away at him.

He chose to believe.

TWTWTW

'Oh God how much longer do you think we will be stuck here for?' sighed Ianto.

'Tired of me already?' asked Jack smiling.

Ianto smiled back.

'No' he said 'just wondering how to pass the time...time that should be being used for work' he admonished.

'Maybe we'll be stuck here forever' said Jack wickedly 'we might have to repopulate the world from down here' he added grinning.

Ianto laughed.

'I hardly think Tosh will need that length of time to find a way to get us out...and in case it escaped your notice we are both male...repopulating the world is probably out of the question'

'Not necessarily' whispered Jack watching for Ianto's reaction.

Ianto looked at him and remembered the passing comment he had heard over the Comms when they were investigating the murders that Suzie had committed. Had Jack been serious when he said he had been pregnant?

He narrowed his eyes to look at the man closely. Was he just trying to freak him out or provoke some kind of reaction?

'Are you seriously telling me you can get pregnant?' he asked calmly.

Jack contemplated his answer.

'No...at least not without technology, drugs and surgical techniques that don't yet exist' he admitted.

Ianto thought.

'But you have been pregnant in the past...or the future?' he asked.

'Yes' agreed Jack.

Ianto swallowed hard.

'What happened? Did you have to leave your child behind when you joined the time agency?' he asked quietly, wondering if this was another sorrow that Jack bore alone.

'No' whispered Jack wondering if he could admit the truth to Ianto 'if I tell you, will you judge me?' he asked.

'Have I ever?' retaliated Ianto and Jack bowed his head knowing that Ianto always accepted and never sat in judgement

'The time agency were helping a drug company and wanted volunteers to test the effects of a new drug on unborn babies' he said quietly.

Ianto swallowed hard seeing where this conversation was possibly leading. Jack saw that his lover was quick on the uptake.

'Yeah..' he admitted 'I became pregnant just for the testing...it gained me the chance of promotion and a significant financial reward'

Ianto just nodded. He would not criticise what Jack had done in the past or future. He knew little of the circumstances and pressures and was not enough of a saint himself to pass judgement. He watched his lover, then leaned over and squeezed his hand indicating for him to carry on with the story.

'Turns out the drug caused major defects in the foetus and my baby was terminated after fifteen weeks' he said quietly and chanced a look up at Ianto.

Seeing no condemnation he continued.

'I've never stopped regretting what I did...and I've never stopped being ashamed of the motives that drove me to do it' he finished.

Ianto did not know how to comfort the man. This was not a decision taken to sacrifice something for the greater good, this was a deliberate creation of a life purely for research purposes. He couldn't say it was alright because it wasn't, but he refused to hold this against him. Eventually he decided to make a confession of his own.

'My first girlfriend became pregnant' Jack looked up at him surprised 'at least we thought she was'

Ianto twisted his fingers. He was ashamed of his actions back then and would never have spoken about this if it were not for the need to convince Jack that he did not blame him.

'When she told me, all I could think about was what my dad would say...I didn't consider her or how scared she was...I just wanted it all to go away so I wouldn't have to tell him' whispered Ianto.

Jack mirrored Ianto's actions of earlier and took one of his hands and squeezed in reassurance.

'She lost the baby a week after telling me...or maybe it was miscalculating dates we never really knew...too young and stupid to figure it out...but all I felt was relief that dad would never know' he finished.

'You were a kid Ianto' said Jack.

'I was seventeen Jack...old enough to do it so old enough to take responsibility for my actions' insisted Ianto.

Jack smiled at him gently.

'If you hear news like that and are only concerned about what your dad will say, then that makes you a kid' he insisted gently.

Ianto looked at him.

'Sarah probably still hates me even now...we split up as soon as we found out it wasn't happening... my decision...I was just totally scared by the whole thing...didn't have sex again for eighteen months' he laughed slightly at his younger self.

'She won't hate you Ianto...she's probably married by now and barely remembers...lots of young girls have scares like that when they first start having sex' said Jack.

Ianto looked at him doubtfully.

'Ask Tosh and Gwen' insisted Jack 'I bet at least one of them had a pregnancy scare when they were younger...and they probably don't even remember which boyfriend they were with at the time...you were both just kids...forgive yourself' he insisted.

'Will you forgive yourself?' asked Ianto and the two men looked at each other knowing it was a relief to share but that the guilt would almost certainly remain.

TWTWTW

They both sat back and sighed. Sharing could be emotionally draining.

'Why did you not trust me enough to tell me Ianto?' asked Jack.

'About all this?' questioned Ianto 'it hardly came up in passing Jack'

'No not this...I mean when I couldn't remember...why didn't you say something?' he asked.

'I told you...didn't want to force something on you that you might no longer want' whispered Ianto.

'I'm sorry' said Jack 'sorry I didn't make you understand how important you are to me...I will always want to remember you Ianto...I wish I could make you trust me'

Ianto laughed.

'I do trust you Jack...on an almost daily basis...with my very life' he said in exasperation.

Jack looked up at him.

'Yes you trust me physically...trust me to keep you and the rest of the team safe'

'I also trusted you to teach me new things' said Ianto grinning at him.

Jack smiled thinking of all the new experiences he had introduced Ianto to. He took his hand and squeezed it as memories shot through them both. But then he looked at him and became very earnest.

'I want you to trust me with your heart Ianto...let go...fly with me'

Ianto did not want to let go, he did not want to feel out of control again like he had with Lisa. It was terrifying and exhilarating at the same time. He had rooted himself firmly in Torchwood and anchored himself to Jack, but he didn't think he would ever be foolish enough to fly again.

Ianto looked away. He wanted more from Jack but this wasn't something he could do.

TWTWTW

The moment was broken by a crackly disembodied voice.

'Jack?' said Toshiko over the Comms.

'Yes Tosh' answered Jack.

Toshiko's tone became uncertain.

'Is everything ok down there?' she asked.

'Yes Tosh...Ianto and I are making the best of it...using the time to talk' he said.

'Oh' said Toshiko with consideration.

'Are you close to solving our problem Tosh?' asked Jack.

'Yes Jack...I know what the problem is...I think you may be there for a while longer' she said.

'Thanks Tosh' whispered Jack and cut the connection.

'Toshiko' said Luca upstairs in the main hub.

'Yes Luca' she answered.

'You can let Master and Jack out of the cell...why have you not done so?' he asked confused.

'Because I think Jack has done this on purpose...forcing Ianto to sit and talk to him...they are giving each other time and attention...can we give them that Luca...please' she asked.

Luca looked at her thoughtfully for a moment.

'Yes Toshiko...I think we can give them that' he answered smiling at the woman beside him.

TWTWTW

'Ianto you know I was a conman but you are the one with a conviction...shoplifting' said Jack.

'Yes' agreed Ianto.

'Well...what did you take?' asked Jack hoping this youthful indiscretion would be one they could laugh about.

'I didn't' said Ianto.

'What?...then why were you convicted?' asked Jack puzzled.

'Carl' snarled Ianto 'I thought he was a friend...we were just looking at stuff we couldn't possibly afford when he picked up a pair of designer jeans and ran for the door dragging me with him' Jack was looking at Ianto wide eyed.

'Outside the shop he let go of me and ran...I suppose he was expecting me to follow but I just froze...stood in shock watching him go...security guard couldn't believe his luck at the easy capture' finished Ianto.

Jack felt outraged.

'But if you didn't have anything on you why were you convicted?' he asked again.

'I don't really know Jack' admitted Ianto 'something to do with CCTV images I think...I never really got past dad yelling when he was called...once I was in the system it all just escalated...dad was...well it wasn't pretty...dad loved me but he didn't always know the best way to show it' he said sadly.

'What happened to Carl?' asked Jack annoyed that someone would just abandon a friend like that.

Ianto grinned up at him.

'I got into the data base at the school and changed the grades on his GCSEs...he had to retake them all' he laughed 'so we both had a year in purgatory afterwards' he added grimly.

'Your teenage years really were a traumatic time weren't they?' laughed Jack.

'Yeah' Ianto joined his laughter 'they weren't the best...things have been better since' he finished quietly.

TWTWTW

Toskiko's voice came over the Comms again.

'Jack we have a rift alert, I think we will need you' she said.

Jack sighed, his time with Ianto was over.

'Ok Tosh we're on our way' he said.

Ianto looked at him, how could they be on their way?

Jack pressed several buttons on his wrist strap and the cell door sprang open. Ianto looked at it and then back at Jack who was now fiddling with the wrist strap and looking sheepish.

'Oh my God!' Ianto exclaimed 'you locked us in'

'Yeah' admitted Jack warily.

'What kind of shower of idiocy inspired you to do that?' shouted Ianto.

Jack looked crestfallen.

'Well it was kind of fun wasn't it?' he said

'Fun!' exclaimed Ianto angrily.

'Well not fun exactly...but we learnt things...it was good to just be together...' tried Jack gently.

Ianto stopped being angry and really looked at Jack for the first time since he had opened the door. Maybe this had been part of Jack's seduction technique after all. He had wanted to get Ianto alone and just talk. Ianto deflated and all his annoyance fled from his body. They knew more about each other after this hour in the cells than they had ever known before. You had to admire the audacity of the man.

Ianto suddenly laughed and shook his head.

'Come on Harkness the rift calls' he said and held out a hand to the captain.

TWTWTW

Ianto and Luca had remained at the hub to convey coordinates and the rest of the team had left as the rift signature suggested something organic and large had come through. They quickly pulled up at the place with the strongest signal.

'It's in the exact same place that Luca came through' whispered Toshiko as they all looked at the field into which the SUV had drawn up.

'There!' shouted Owen 'Oh God it's another one' the team looked on in dismay as they spotted another Luxorian, obvious from his skin markings, gazing around himself in bewilderment.

'Don't give him to me Harkness!' warned Owen assuming they would have another case like Luca's on their hands.

'I don't think that will be necessary Owen' announced Jack getting out of the vehicle and approaching the alien, signalling the others to keep up with him.

'Why?' asked Gwen 'are you going to take this one? You said that wasn't a good idea' she began to argue.

Jack looked at her in exasperation.

'Look at him Gwen..see the evidence of your eyes, look at his stance...he's the opposite of Luca...he's not a slave...he's a Master'

Jack's arm shot out to hold Gwen back as the Welshwoman tried to stride in the direction of this alien to challenge his authority to keep slaves.

'Learn and accept Gwen...remember' soothed Toshiko 'I know it's hard...we all find it hard...but try not to judge'

Gwen nodded as she regained control of her emotions. She knew that her team mates were as horrified by Luca's slave status as she was, they just had better control of their emotions and that type of diplomacy might well be needed now.

The alien spotted their advance and strode towards them, a striking contrast to Luca's timid wait to be approached.

'Is this 21st century Earth?' he demanded when close enough to be heard.

'Yes. And you are?' demanded Jack in return.

The alien looked down briefly and then returned his gaze to Jack.

'Forgive me. I forget my manners. My name is Marcus..please tell me if my Luca has arrived here yet'

Gwen and Toshiko both gasped as they all realised this was Luca's master. How was it even possible that the two of them should have arrived at this exact spot? Jack gazed at him for a long moment.

'Please' begged Marcus needing the information he had requested.

'Yes' said Jack 'Luca is here'

Marcus' legs appeared to give way and he sat abruptly on the grass then staggered immediately back to his feet.

'Can you take me to him? Is he Ok? How long has he been here?' the words tumbled out of Marcus and the relief on his face was obvious.

'He's fine. We'll take you to him, he's been here for almost five weeks' said Jack 'how did you get here?' he asked.

'I stole a travel device from the government and had an underground contact manipulate it to the frequencies detected at the place Luca disappeared...the authorities would do nothing...they told me to get a replacement slave...I had to do it...I had to break the law' Marcus admitted with shame 'will I be punished in this time for the crime?' he asked.

'No' said Jack firmly 'the twenty first century does not register time travel as possible, so there is no law under which you could be prosecuted...why did you come?..why break the law?' he continued.

'I did not wish to. I have never done such a thing before. I am an ambassador on this planet in the year 4037, my work involves diplomacy and relations between our governments. I have left a good life...all my friends...and I was not even sure I could get to Luca... but I knew for certain I could never get back' answered Marcus.

'Why did you risk it then?' asked Owen puzzled.

Marcus looked at him with pity.

'Luca is my slave. I took him and promised to look after him and love him...I did not make those promises lightly...I could not just forget him and take another slave as they wanted me to'

Gwen looked at Marcus in amazement. She was beginning to warm to him as he explained his reasons for coming to look for Luca. Slavery would never be alright as far as she was concerned but at least Marcus seemed to care in his own fashion.

Jack was relaying the events back to Ianto at the hub and asking him to warn Luca of their impending arrival. Ianto stood listening to Jack in amazement, how was it possible that Marcus could be here? He looked across to Luca where he was sitting at another monitor. He had heard nothing of the conversation and it would be Ianto's job to tell him the news.

Ianto was unsure how he felt about Marcus arriving here. He should be happy for Luca, he had no doubt the slave boy would be overjoyed. But Ianto was not so thrilled. He had spent five weeks attempting to encourage Luca to be an individual, a person in his own right and now Marcus would destroy all his hard work and advancements.

He knew the information would make Luca happy but he did not want to tell him. He did not want Luca to go back to his old Master. Oh God, did he seriously want to keep the slave boy for himself?

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Reclamation **

TWTWTW

Ianto knew he would have to tell Luca about Marcus. He would have to do it quickly before the others arrived back at the hub. It would be beyond cruel to let Marcus walk in without giving Luca any warning at all.

'Luca..' he began.

Luca looked up from the monitor. Ianto watched his innocent face and his determination to inform him of Marcus' imminent arrival wavered. He pulled himself together. He had to give Luca the choice of returning to Marcus, because not to do so would be to deprive the man of the very freedom he had tried so hard to instil within him. He swallowed hard.

'Jack says a person has come through the rift' he started.

Luca's face at once betrayed pity for whoever had been taken from their home. Ianto took another deep breath as he continued.

'It is Marcus Luca...Marcus has found you'

Luca merely looked at Ianto in disbelief. He did not seem to comprehend that the Master he had been taken from had followed him through the rift. He rose from his chair and sat next to Ianto as if in need of support and Ianto placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Together they awaited the return of the team.

Luca sat obedient and silent by Ianto's side and the pair of them glanced up as the door alarm sounded. Luca's breath caught in his throat and he shot to a standing position as he saw Marcus. Ianto could hear him struggling to breathe and moved closer to him for support.

Luca sensed the movement and looked up at Ianto but quickly turned back to stare at Marcus as the other man called his name. Luca's training told him that Ianto was his Master now, but in reality there was to be no contest here. Luca's heart had always belonged to Marcus.

'Master' he whispered under his breath and then he was running across the hub floor and flinging himself tearfully into Marcus' arms.

The two men lost themselves in a deep embrace, throwing kisses onto necks and faces, tears flowing freely as they joyfully found each other again.

The team watched the reunion with smiles on their faces. Jack sidled up to Gwen.

'Tell me that is a Master and slave you see' he challenged 'that is a relationship of lovers' he continued.

Gwen nodded, she could not deny the evidence before her eyes.

'He gave up everything...life, work and he even thought he might lose his liberty...all to find Luca' Jack said 'you don't do that for property...you do that for the most important person in your life...kind of romantic huh?' he finished, before walking away from the Welshwoman and towards the reunited lovers.

Luca and Marcus were whispering to each other now in their own language and looking over occasionally at Ianto who was beginning to feel uncomfortable under the duel stares. Jack approached them and suggested they needed to repair to the conference room to discuss this latest development. The captain quickly moved away from the two men again in recognition that they might need a while longer to become calm before they could settle to discuss the future.

Ianto had watched the two Luxorians reunite, had watched their obvious pleasure in finding each other and had felt the tug of jealousy. He was dismayed with himself, did he really want to deny Luca the one thing that would make him happy?

He took himself off to the kitchen to prepare refreshments for everyone. It was likely to be a long and stressful meeting and they would need sustenance to make it more comfortable. Jack made his way over to Ianto and studied him briefly. He realised that Ianto was upset over Marcus' arrival and tried to make sense of this.

Of course Ianto would grieve for what he thought of as the lost freedom of Luca, but surely he would still recognise the love that made Luca willing to give up that very freedom. He did not want liberty, he wanted the man he loved and Ianto must learn to accept their way of being together, however distasteful it might be to him personally.

Jack wondered briefly if Ianto was jealous of Marcus. He knew Ianto had feelings for Luca, knew he was attracted to him and had to some extent enjoyed looking after him. Ianto was a nurturer, he needed someone to care for. He sublimated that feeling most of the time in caring for the team at the hub. But in another life he would have been a husband and father and poured his need to care into the lives of his family.

Jack felt his heart bleed for the young Welshman. Another life ruined by Torchwood. Jack knew Ianto was happy in his relationship with him and determined he would try to make him happy for however long his short life might last. But he could not give him the fulfilled life of being a husband and father, he could not give him normality. He tried not to dwell on what might have been for the young man.

Jack joined Ianto in the kitchen and stood by his side silently passing reassurance to his lover. Eventually he spoke.

'You ok Ianto?' he asked quietly.

'No' admitted Ianto.

Jack turned towards him and raised an eyebrow in question.

'I know I should be happy for Luca and I am trying to be, but it is upsetting that he is so willing to give up the freedom I tried so hard to teach him' said Ianto.

'Is it really that he is willing to give up his freedom...or is it that he is willing to give it up for Marcus?' asked Jack.

Ianto sighed. The two were mixed up together. He didn't want Luca, but he also didn't want Marcus to have him. He felt ashamed at the sheer selfishness of that very human way of feeling.

'I don't want Luca Jack' he said to reassure his lover.

'I know' whispered Jack quietly.

'It's just...' Ianto began.

Jack just looked at him in anticipation and without judgement.

'I saw them together and just for a minute I wanted something I can't have...I wanted someone to love me above all else...someone for whom I am the centre of their world...I wanted it Jack, I wanted Luca to be mine...to have all his care and affection...I'm sorry and I know it is horrible but just for a minute I wanted it' Ianto hung his head in shame at the admission.

Jack enveloped him in a hug.

'Ianto we all want things we shouldn't sometimes...it is part of being human' he said.

'Pretty shameful thing to want though...slavery is abhorrent and I know that, yet just for a minute I wanted it' said Ianto.

'But Ianto you don't have to be ashamed...for five weeks it was yours...and when it was offered you always rejected it...wanting it is human...taking it would have made you less than human' explained Jack.

Ianto allowed himself to be comforted by Jack's arms and his words. He kissed him softly and pulled out of his embrace.

'Go' he said indicating the conference room 'I won't be long'

Jack gave him one last small smile and left him to his ministrations in the kitchen.

TW

Ianto took a deep breath letting it go as he at the same time let go of his imagined need for Luca. He had almost finished his preparations when he noticed that Luca and Marcus were talking together and Luca was motioning towards him.

Marcus nodded and made his way over to Ianto with Luca still clinging to him.

'You have been Luca's master whilst he has been here?' questioned Marcus.

Ianto looked uncomfortable.

'Well sort of' he began to explain.

'It's ok' said Marcus 'I have studied your customs in my work life and know that even in this time the notion of slavery is abominable to you...but Luca has told me that you tried to help him to feel safe and looked after...I wish to thank you' continued Marcus.

'Oh' said Ianto not really knowing what else to say 'I'm not sure how much I helped him and now you are here I suppose things will go back to normal for him'

Marcus smiled.

'I don't think life will ever be the same again for either of us and we will both have to adapt to a different type of normal if we are to integrate into your society'

Ianto smiled. Maybe life would be a little better for Luca now. Although he had to admit that at no time had Luca ever given him cause to believe that he felt his past life to be anything other than perfect. Ianto tried not to judge the life of others by his own standards.

Ianto wanted Marcus to understand the nature of the relationship between himself and Luca, he didn't want the other man to assume certain things that were not true.

'We...I mean I' Ianto took a steadying breath 'I did not treat Luca as a slave...he did not perform any personal services for me whilst in my care' he stuttered.

Marcus smiled at the other man's embarrassment.

'You mean you did not require him sexually' he laughed and Ianto nodded.

'I know this...Luca told me...I don't understand how you resisted him but I am grateful that you did. I took Luca from the training facility when he came of age and he has had no other master. I have never shared him as some do...he was frightened about what you would expect of him...but he offered as a good slave should...he was confused by your rejection but also relieved' Marcus explained .

'In another time or another place his actions may have saved him from harm so it pleases me that he offered himself to you'

Ianto could not help the small moue of distaste that passed across his features. Marcus inclined his head sadly.

'But it pleases me more that you refused' he finished.

Ianto smiled at the other man relieved to have told what he wanted to tell and that Marcus appeared to be pleased Luca had not been violated, for his slave's sake as well as his own. He snuck a glance at Luca.

'He wasn't always easy to resist' he admitted with a grin.

'Conference room, people!' shouted Jack ending the moment.

TWTWTW

The meeting achieved little for there was little that could be done immediately. Jack took on the task of trying to find a means of integrating the two men into Earth society in some way. He would hopefully be able to find some course of action that would allow the men to work and live in relative normality.

Tosh was designated to look into the possibility of altering the device Marcus had used to arrive, in order to help them to return. She was already twirling the contraption in her hands and Jack could see the possibilities flowing through her mind. He knew she would enjoy investigating its possibilities and if anybody in this time could make it work it would certainly be Toshiko.

Owen was designated to ensure Marcus' well being. He would run medical tests to ensure no ill effects of travelling through the rift and he was hoping that Marcus' more forthright nature may provide him with answers to questions Luca was reluctant to clarify.

It had been decided that Marcus and Luca would stay temporarily in one of the rooms in the lower levels, so Gwen had been allotted the task of fitting it out with necessary supplies and finding Marcus a new wardrobe.

Marcus was bemused by the presence of the females of the group but was not threatened by them as Luca seemed to be.

'Will you be happy for Gwen to help fit out your rooms downstairs?' asked Jack on remembering how intimidated Luca always was around the females.

'Of course captain, I am sure she will be able to help us admirably' answered Marcus.

Jack eyed him suspiciously. Luca was still clinging to his arm and despite five weeks of seeing Gwen almost daily he still looked disconcerted at the thought of her help in this personal way, yet Marcus was unfazed. Maybe he was being polite. Jack wanted the man to refuse her help if it made him uncomfortable. He tried a question.

'You have had contact with females in your own time?' he asked, with interest.

'Yes' answered Marcus and Luca looked at him in obvious surprise 'I was a high ranking ambassador and among those who had mating rights with the females of my world' he explained.

Luca looked at him in some distress at this revelation.

'All high ranking officials were expected to mate with females and provide the sperm necessary to continue our population' said Marcus.

He looked around the table and saw the Torchwood team all obviously expecting further information. He had no objection to sharing the way in which his society worked, it had often been necessary to provide such information to visitors from other worlds as part of his work. He was also keen to reassure Luca who had not previously been privy to this information.

'Formal banquets and meetings were regularly arranged between the females and those acceptable as sperm donors. Our females are expected to spend their lives providing children but they do so in luxury and are always given the choice of mates' he continued.

'If and when I was chosen I always donated medically...I did not choose to mate with the females...the process did not appeal to me...especially after I purchased Luca' he finished, looking at his slave and pulling him into an embrace to which Luca willingly submitted.

Owen let out a short sharp laugh. The Luxorians would never stop being a source of surprise to him. He would have supposed Marcus would be happy to be able to mate with a woman, happy to be among the chosen few and yet he rejected the opportunity in favour of a slave boy whose sexual services he had constant access to. All the power that Marcus had and he chose love and loyalty. Owen fervently wished for the ability and opportunity to do the same. Sometimes he missed Katie so much it was like a physical pain that no amount of one night stands could hope to eradicate.

Jack asked Ianto if he would work with the two Luxorians to acclimatise Marcus to 21st century Earth. At least Marcus' ability to be in charge of himself would make the task slightly easier than it had been with Luca alone.

'I know more about your society than Luca does...or more than he did before he arrived here' said Marcus.

'I was more often in the company of persons from worlds other than our own and needed to be educated in their ways of living...Luca usually only met them when we entertained at home and then custom and manners dictated that topics of conversation were limited to polite enquiries about health and so on and listening to the entertainment provided. These were the things that would encourage formation of working relationships' he continued.

Ianto looked up at him.

'I may be less threatened by your ways than Luca, perhaps more adaptable, but I am used to customs from two thousand years in your future so some things may be surprising even to me' he smiled 'I will be grateful for your help' he finished.

Ianto smiled back at him. He was a little daunted at the prospect of spending time with Luca and his Master but the more he listened to Marcus the more he grew to appreciate him. He obviously cared for Luca and that was the most important thing as far as Ianto was concerned.

The team fell silent and all looked at the two aliens in their midst. Jack watched the two with an enigmatic and unreadable look upon his face. Owen was watching with shades of disbelief and maybe jealousy. Toshiko looked at them with curiosity and a desire to study.

Gwen was losing some of her antagonism towards Marcus but still looked daggers at him occasionally and had a constant grimace of annoyance. She had refrained only with great difficulty from expostulating about exploitation when Marcus was explaining the role of females in his society.

Ianto was unsure still what he felt about the arrival of Marcus and had a certain amount of trepidation about working with the two of them.

Marcus and Luca remained oblivious of it all. They once more had their heads together and were whispering in their own language, kissing occasionally and sitting as closely as separate chairs would allow. Jack signalled to the team to leave them alone again for a while.

'Guys time to get organised' he announced 'you all have things to be dealing with and Ianto and I will go and decide on a room for our visitors...we'll call you in a while' he added to Marcus as the man acknowledged Jack's act of kindness in leaving them for a time.

TWTWTW

Down in the archives Ianto and Jack had settled on a room for the Luxorians that needed very little clearing and Ianto set about brushing dust out ready for furniture that with Torchwood connections and enough money to wave around would hopefully be with them by the end of the day.

'You will get your life back now Ianto' remarked Jack watching his Welshman carefully for his reaction.

Ianto was becoming more used to the idea of no longer being responsible for Luca but still felt a minor reluctance to let go.

'I enjoyed having someone depend on me' he said 'it could be wearing at times and a bit daunting...but part of me liked it' he mused.

Jack looked at him.

'I depend on you Ianto' he said quietly.

'Not in the same way Jack' insisted Ianto.

'Is it so very different?' challenged Jack 'you feed me, clothe me, make sure I do my job and more often than not tell me how to do it...what else were you doing for him that you don't do for me?' he asked.

'I made him feel safe...you can survive without me' said Ianto despondently.

'So can he now' pointed out Jack and was sorry when he saw Ianto wince at the insinuation.

'We can both survive without you now...the difference is, I don't want to' he finished and was rewarded by Ianto's smile.

Ianto took a deep breath. Torchwood could not give him the security that Marcus and Luca enjoyed but Jack could make him live a life so full of excitement he would rarely feel desire for the elusive emotion. He hugged his captain.

'Come on lets go and see if we can hurry along the delivery of furniture...those two have been apart for five weeks...I have a feeling they are in need of more privacy than the conference room can offer and the sooner we give them that the better!'

TWTWTW

Later that night the team were about to leave. Luca and Marcus were thrilled to have a room with basic furniture to themselves, but Marcus insisted on staying in the main hub until the team left for home. Luca was desperate to be alone with his Master but Marcus insisted on politely waiting. They were sitting together on the battered hub sofa talking quietly.

Owen took himself off to Jack's office before leaving.

'Jack...we gonna leave them alone in the hub?' he asked.

'No' said Jack 'I will be here...but seriously Owen what are they going to do? They will cause chaos if they leave and if they cause disruption in the hub they will aggravate the only people able to help them...besides do you really think they are a threat?' he finished.

'No' admitted Owen 'I don't suppose they will put each other down long enough to do anything else tonight' he smirked.

'Yeah' smiled Jack 'for five weeks they thought they would never see each other again...we shouldn't begrudge them the joy of reunion'

The captain and the medic sniggered like teenagers looking at a dirty magazine and Ianto looked up puzzled as he entered the office.

'Go home Owen...and take Toshiko and Gwen with you' ordered Jack.

Owen left shouting to the girls to go home and laughing inwardly as Luca's head shot up at the sound and a smile spread across his face.

Jack came around his desk to Ianto.

'Will you stay with me tonight Ianto...please' he asked softly.

Ianto smiled at him.

'Oh I don't think Luca and Marcus should be the only ones celebrating a reunion...do you?' he asked.

Jack leant his head against Ianto's and laughed.

'Come on let's say goodnight to our guests' he said.

TWTWTW

'_Master I thought I'd lost you forever' Luca was kissing Marcus' neck and rubbing his body against the other man, breathing heavily._

_Marcus held Luca's head and kissed him fiercely then thrust him away and looked into his eyes._

'_I know Luca but I'm here now...undress and get into the bed' he demanded._

_Luca had never been so happy to obey an order and shed his clothes and shot under the covers. Marcus undressed more slowly and watched Luca the whole time with a predatory and assertive look on his face._

_He drew the covers down and exposed the body of his slave filling his mind with the image of his nakedness. He heard._

'_Master please' in Luca's pleading voice and joined him on the bed._

TW

'Ianto for God's sake get into bed' said Jack with mock exasperation as he watched the Welshman undress and hang up his clothes in a teasing manner.

'You know you're enjoying the show' laughed Ianto not speeding up his actions.

Finally Ianto was naked and climbing into bed beside the captain who immediately wrapped him in an embrace throwing a leg across him and effectively pinning him to the bed.

Ianto laughed again but quickly lost himself in the sensations Jack was causing as he rubbed against him.

They began to kiss frantically as hands found familiar contours and pleasure spots.

TW

'_Luca I want to enter you...to thrust into your tight body...is this what you want?' asked Marcus breathlessly._

'_Yes Marcus I want that...touch me..Ianto left oil, use it on my cock and rub me' demanded Luca, the gap between Master and slave blurring as sexual tension rose and breathing hitched._

_Marcus grabbed the lube Ianto had thoughtfully provided and covered them both, entering Luca carefully due to the elapse of time since they had been together._

'_Arrh' screamed Luca._

'_Am I hurting you?' asked Marcus in distress._

_Luca grabbed his head and pulled him into a kiss that was messy and wet. He gasped a reply._

'_Yes it hurts...I want it Marcus...reclaim me...make me yours, Master'_

_Marcus' breath caught as Luca called him Master in this context. It was something he rarely did now, their relationship in bed was almost that of equals and it gave Marcus a thrill to have Luca submit to him and prove his obedience after losing him for so long._

TW

Ianto reached over to the bedside table fumbling for condoms and groaned aloud when the box came up empty. Jack looked up briefly, but seeing the reason for Ianto's disappointment he merely bought his lover's hand back to his own body and climbed on top of him.

Jack kissed his neck and situated himself between Ianto's legs bringing them up around his waist. He grabbed the nearby tube of lube and smeared both their cocks quickly and lowered his body so that they were squashed between their stomachs.

'It was supposed to be more adventurous this time' gasped Ianto still vaguely disappointed that they could not fuck.

'It doesn't matter' insisted Jack 'it's us...in bed...together...hot and slippery...that's good for now...it's enough for me Ianto, is it enough for you?' he breathed heavily.

Ianto gasped as Jack thrust against him and friction burned along his cock and fire flowed throughout his body at the sensation.

'It's enough' he gasped.

TW

_Marcus was losing his rhythm as the urgency of orgasm called to his body._

'_Luca...don't come' he shouted as he lost the battle to hold back and erupted inside his slave boy._

_His thrusting diminished and slowed and became languid as he rode the joy of the pleasure still shooting throughout his whole being. He could feel Luca's hard cock pressed against his stomach and knew the other man had obeyed his order as always and fought to delay his own orgasm._

_He lifted his head from Luca's neck and looked down on his face. Tears were falling from the corners of Luca's eyes as he struggled to hold off the pleasure and with the frustration of being ordered to do so._

'_Master what is it? Have I displeased you?' begged Luca._

'_No Luca...never' whispered Marcus kissing him gently._

'_Then why may I not come?' cried Luca unused to denial in this context._

_Marcus rolled off his slave and pulled him on top of himself._

'_Luca I want you to come inside of me...would that be ok?' he asked._

_Luca looked at him. They had only done things that way around a handful of times in all the years they had been together. Some of that was to keep the Master/slave status quo in equilibrium but mostly it was because they both preferred it the other way._

_Luca's hips were already moving almost of their own accord as he slipped between Marcus' legs._

'_It's ok Master...but why?' he questioned._

'_You wanted me to reclaim you...maybe I want the same' smiled Marcus 'you belong to me...but I also belong to you...please' he added softly._

'_Thank you' whispered Luca realising what his Master was giving to him as he kissed him gently on the mouth._

_He prepared Marcus carefully as this was an unusual practise for them and entered him equally carefully. He watched Marcus' face as he slowly thrust into him. It was a matter of moments before Luca was nearing orgasm and as Marcus recognised the signs he clenched his muscles to drive his lover over the edge. _

_Luca made very little sound as he rode out the pleasure, enjoying the aftershocks. He finally stilled and looked down to see Marcus watching him. He leaned down to kiss his Master._

'_Mine' he breathed._

TW

Jack's thrusting became more urgent and Ianto tried to match him by thrusting upward pulling Jack down with the legs that were wrapped about his captain's waist.

'Oh God...oh God...fuuuck' screamed Ianto as with one final thrust he achieved release.

Jack merely grunted and stilled momentarily as he too reached his peak. In the aftershocks the two men continued to languidly and gently thrust against each other spreading the mess between them. Jack finally levered himself off Ianto and rolled onto his side next to the other man.

He reached out for the condom box.

'You know Ianto we could have gone without' he stated quietly.

Ianto looked at him a little shocked.

'That would be a pretty stupid thing to do captain...weeks of worry and treatment for a moments pleasure...hardly worth it' he answered.

'You can't give me anything that would hurt me Ianto' stated Jack.

'Are you telling me you are impervious to infection Jack because that last cold you had would beg to differ...I've rarely seen such pathetic neediness in a grown man' laughed Ianto.

'But anything you gave me I would recover from' insisted Jack.

'Maybe' agreed Ianto 'but I don't want to risk causing you pain and remember some of us are not immortal...you could infect me' he finished.

'No I couldn't' said Jack.

Ianto sighed.

'Jack I'm sure you only pick up people you think are nice but STDs are no respecter of person...the nicest people can get them and pass them on to you' he insisted.

'Not if I don't have sex with them' said Jack softly.

Ianto took a moment to process this.

'Are you saying you don't have penetrative sex with other people?' he asked.

'No...I'm saying I don't have any type of sex with other people Ianto...not for a long time...since before I left with the Doctor' answered Jack.

'Oh' said Ianto simply not knowing what else to add.

'Do you?' asked Jack feeling that now he had started this conversation he had better take it all the way 'have sex with other people' he clarified.

'Do you really want the answer to that question' asked Ianto knowing the answer would alter their relationship and wanting to ensure Jack was ready for it.

'Ianto...if you can...but you don't...then it's time to tell your partner you no longer want to' said Jack 'I no longer want to' he added.

Ianto swallowed hard.

'I haven't had sex with anyone else since you came back' he admitted.

Jack grinned at him. He had been unsure of Ianto's answer to that question but now he had heard it he could not contain his joy and a slight feeling of triumph.

'And why would that be Jones?' he asked still grinning.

Ianto smiled at him.

'Because I no longer want to' he admitted and Jack's grin fell from his face as he leaned in to kiss him.

TWTWTW

The following morning Ianto met Luca in the kitchen as they both arrived to prepare refreshments for their respective partners. They smiled shyly, each knowing that the other had enjoyed the night time.

'I am here to make coffee for my Master' said Luca 'are you doing the same?' he smirked.

Ianto looked outraged for a brief moment and then realised that Luca was teasing him.

'Jack is **not** allowed near my coffee machine' he laughed 'you have had an injection of confidence...where is the reticent little slave boy I have been looking after?' he asked still smiling.

Luca smiled back at him.

'That slave boy has his Master back...Marcus is here and I can be happy and be myself because I am safe' he said earnestly.

Ianto considered this.

'I'm sorry I didn't make you feel safe Luca...I tried...I really did' he said sadly.

Luca reached out and took Ianto's hand in his own.

'I know you tried Ianto and I know it was not easy for you...was not something you understood...you could never be Marcus, but without you I doubt I would have survived long enough for him to find me again...I will always be grateful to you' he said.

Ianto nodded at him in acknowledgement and the two men worked in silence for a while putting together some fruit and toast for breakfast. When all was ready Ianto turned to Luca.

'Is everything ok Luca?' he asked with concern.

Luca beamed a genuine smile at him.

'Everything is wonderful Ianto' he said 'we do not know what will happen now but we are together again and that is all that is important' he finished.

'Jack will sort something...he will find somewhere for you to be...something for you to do' whispered Ianto.

Luca smiled at him.

'You have great faith in your Master' he said.

Ianto stared at him open mouthed.

'And you are too cheeky for your own good' he said at last in mock outrage.

The two made their way back to their partners in companionable silence, to eat and drink before facing the worry of the coming days.

TWTWTW

tbc


	10. Chapter 10

**Endings and New Beginnings**

TWTWTW

Jack and Ianto stood silently next to each other both watching the other two men. Luca and Marcus were doing nothing exciting enough to deserve this apparent interest. They were sitting side by side and talking quietly together. Their heads were bent close to each other and their hands had fingers intertwined. Even from this distance Jack could tell the men were smiling and as he watched Marcus lean in and kiss Luca he sighed.

Ianto pressed closer to Jack understanding that the sigh indicated Jack's thoughts. The captain felt his lover press against him and spoke.

'They're happy together' he said.

'Yes' said Ianto'

'I feel jealous Ianto' he admitted.

Ianto turned to look at him.

'Of their happiness?' he questioned, was Jack saying he was not happy with his own relationship?

'No' said Jack 'of their ability to commit so thoroughly to each other...to be just with each other for the rest of their lives...to have each other so very completely...' he continued sadly.

'Hmm' answered Ianto ambiguously.

'I am always jealous of such things' Jack continued to muse.

Ianto looked at him again.

'Why?' he asked.

Although suspecting that he knew the answer, he sensed that the older man wished to talk about his sorrows.

'I'll never have it Ianto...I didn't fall in love when I was mortal and could have had the full joy of it and now, no matter how I feel about my partner I can never have it' he said sadly.

'You have me completely Jack' whispered Ianto desperately wanting his lover to feel better.

'Thank you' Jack whispered back his eyes full of unshed tears 'but what saddens me the most is that I can never give myself to you completely...one day I will be with someone else...I don't want to be, but it will happen...I know that and you know it...it's not the same as what they have got' he finished indicating the Luxorians sitting on the old sofa.

'No it's not the same' agreed Ianto, because to try to pacify the immortal man would be insulting when nobody could imagine the torment he must suffer daily.

'I wish I could make it better for you' whispered Ianto not looking at him.

Jack sighed and rubbed the unshed tears from his eyes.

'Thank you' he said with conviction 'but I must learn to be happy with what I _can_ have...after all this is how I will be forever and I _really_ don't want to be miserable for that long' he tried to smile at his lover.

'Come on...enough introspection for one day I think' and Jack slapped a smile on his face and headed down to talk to the two aliens.

TWTWTW

After his confession of jealousy earlier in the day Jack had been increasingly temperamental and Ianto was exhausted. What was wrong with the man? Ianto knew he was looking into ways to integrate their two Luxorians into society and that this was proving more difficult than he had perhaps anticipated, but was there really the need to take his frustration out on Ianto?

Luca walked across to Ianto. Toshiko was showing her latest computer programmes to Marcus and he was listening intently to her guidance around the innovations she had made. Luca had already seen these programmes and diverted his attention to his old Master who seemed subdued and puzzled.

'Ianto?...I think Jack is cross about something' he said.

'Yes' admitted Ianto 'I think he is just frustrated at his lack of progress with finding suitable employment for Marcus...but he is allowing his annoyance to show more than he usually does'

'If he is not cross with you then why does he use you to ease his frustration?' questioned Luca not understanding.

'Because I am here...because he knows I'll forgive him' suggested Ianto.

'Marcus would never shout at me unless I was at fault' mused Luca 'maybe he wishes you to appease him'

Luca could not understand that Ianto had no desire to appease his lover when he was being unreasonable. The slave boy would always bury his own annoyance in favour of making Marcus happy. His desire lay solely in soothing his Master and fulfilling all his needs. Ianto had needs of his own and saw no reason for Jack's to take precedence over them. However he knew Luca was only trying to help.

'How would you appease Marcus?' he asked smiling, hoping the answer would take his mind off his own problems.

'I would try to soothe him...find ways to make him comfortable physically if I could not alter his mental frustration...feed him...stroke him...caress him...kiss him' answered Luca earnestly.

Ianto almost laughed. Whilst Jack was in such a mood feeding him copious cups of strong coffee might work temporarily but stroking and caressing would only earn him confused looks at best and a swift snarky remark at worst. He held back his opinions though out of respect for Luca's differing ways of coping with a moody partner.

'Ianto!' yelled Jack and Ianto rolled his eyes at Luca and went to answer his captain's call.

'Yes Jack' he said as he entered the man's office.

'Where is the F51 file? Why haven't I got any coffee? And when are you going to do some work and stop chatting with your little friend?' sniped Jack.

Ianto bridled at the tone.

'The file is right here on your desk' he snapped indicating the paperwork 'I only made a coffee for you twenty minutes ago but will of course replenish your mug immediately and I had no idea talking to one's co workers was no longer acceptable'

Ianto turned and swooped out of the door his entire body posture radiating annoyance. Jack sighed. He knew he was being unreasonable to Ianto and knew he should apologise. He had been in negotiations with UNIT over the two aliens and contact with the officious people there often made him lose his temper. He was making progress however and was pleased, but was now annoyed with himself that he would need to make up with Ianto for his petty outburst.

Ianto returned moments later with a refilled mug of coffee which he placed on the desk without speaking.

'Ianto' said Jack as the man made to leave the office.

'Yes sir' said an aggrieved Ianto.

'You can speak to Luca' said Jack trying to take back his earlier words.

If anything Ianto bristled more. He knew Jack was trying to apologise but why wouldn't he just _do it_. The man had no problem accusing him unnecessarily so why not be able to communicate an apology as effectively?

'Thank you sir' he muttered and retreated from the office.

Jack did not like that Ianto was obviously refusing to accept his somewhat pathetic apology and went after him.

'Ianto!' he shouted.

Ianto stopped and turned to look at him blankly.

'Ianto' tried Jack again more softly.

Ianto still looked at him without expression determined not to help him.

'Ianto' whispered Jack unsure what else to say.

Ianto knew he would find it difficult to apologise in front of the team. But neither of them were terribly good at communication they had already decided that. This could end up being a stand- off with neither of them willing to give any ground. Ianto could hold out for a dignified apology and Jack could be stubborn and refuse to give it. Or Ianto could take a leaf out of Luca's book and put his partner's needs first.

But Ianto was a twenty first century free human and that was not as easy as it sounded. Eventually he chose to compromise. He used Luca's ideas on physical expression. He walked over to the captain and taking him by the lapels of his shirt pulled him into a passionate kiss, then pushed him away and walked out of the hub. Neither man had truly given ground but both knew the argument was over, the apology had been given and accepted.

TWTWTW

Ianto had gone home from the hub soon after kissing Jack so publicly. Tonight was Thursday and he was expecting to spend it alone. By the time he and Jack met back at the hub tomorrow he hoped the day's frustrations would be forgotten and work could continue as normal.

He stepped out of the shower to hear his doorbell ringing insistently. Who on earth would be calling at this time? Whoever it was they were persistent and loud, he didn't feel he could safely ignore the call. He quickly kilted a towel around his waist and still dripping raced to the door. Opening it he found Jack on his doorstep looking sheepish and then lustful as he took in Ianto's state of undress.

Neither of the men spoke. Today was Thursday. Although they had agreed upon exclusivity they had said nothing about rescinding the _Thursdays are off limits_ agreement. Ianto had assumed that Jack would still want his space on this one day a week and was just happy that he no longer had to torment himself with images of the captain with another person in his bed.

Jack should not be here yet he was looking longingly at Ianto and without questioning his motives Ianto stood silently away from the door to allow the captain to enter.

Ianto closed the door carefully and turned to find Jack almost anxiously fidgeting. He considered him for a moment. What was he doing here on a Thursday? Was he trying to tell Ianto something? Did he want the Thursday agreement terminated?

Ianto decided to leave contemplation on the subject until morning. If Jack was here then it was because he needed Ianto and Ianto would try to take care of him.

He took the captain's hand and gently pulled him towards his bedroom. Once there he removed Jack's coat, laying it carefully over a chair and then turned his attention to Jack's shirt and trousers. Jack made as if to speak but Ianto placed his fingers over his mouth and then pulled him into a soft kiss. Now was not the time for words. That would come, but for now they just needed to lose themselves in each other.

Ianto dropped swiftly to the floor and disposed of Jack's boots and socks. He knelt on the floor at the feet of his captain in one of his most submissive poses and yet Jack felt all the power to belong to the other man at this moment. He stood and returned his gaze to Jack's face and began to unbutton his shirt, eyes never leaving his. The shirt was slipped off shoulders as Ianto watched the puzzlement wander across Jack's face. He had obviously expected rejection when he turned up here tonight and was pleased but confused by the turn of events.

Jack's arousal level was notching up and Ianto could feel his own cock beginning to stand to attention under the towel. Ianto pushed Jack's trousers down over his hips and pulled him closer to be greeted by a hard cock brushing up against his own.

Their moans and gasps of arousal were much quieter than usual, as if they both felt the need for quiet to analyse what was happening. Neither of them wanted to break the spell that was allowing them to do this thing on a Thursday. Jack still watched Ianto for signs of annoyance and with wonder on his face for this new turn of events.

Ianto pushed Jack onto the bed and quickly disposed of Jack's underwear and his own towel. Naked they lay together and gently explored each other's bodies as if this were the first time. As their arousal grew Ianto climbed atop of Jack and rubbed their cocks between their bodies, simulating the actions of love making and kissing Jack's face, neck and shoulders as he did so.

The only sounds in the room were those of heavy breathing and lips pressing together. By unspoken agreement Ianto had taken control of their actions. Jack had made the decision to come here tonight but it had been Ianto's decision to allow him in. Both men recognised that something new was happening and both admitted to themselves that they wanted it.

Ianto reached out for lube and Jack almost imperceptibly nodded agreement. They had not indulged in penetrative sex since Jack had regained his memory but this was Ianto's time, he was making decisions for them tonight and this was what he wanted. He wanted to claim Jack, to mark him as belonging to him on this day of the week, as on all the others.

Jack's legs wrapped around Ianto's waist and he pulled the young man into his body with a short gasp. Ianto buried his face in Jack's neck whilst he struggled to gain control as the tightness and heat of his lover wrapped around him.

As Ianto regained control of his breathing he leaned up to look into Jack's face. Neither man smiled, they were too engrossed in the sensations of the moment and in the realisation that they were moving their relationship forward by their actions.

Never looking away from the other man Ianto began to move his hips in the time honoured fashion, biting his lip slightly as the pleasure threatened to overtake him. This was not going to be a long session but luckily they were not concerned with endurance or finesse. Ianto picked up his pace and Jack grabbed his own cock and began to stroke in time with Ianto's thrusts.

Watching each other constantly they drew themselves to the edge of oblivion and smashing their lips together threw themselves over the precipice. They lay, panting and still not talking as they fell into a light doze.

Rousing twenty minutes later Ianto wandered to the bathroom and then to the kitchen to fetch drinks. Bringing two bottles of water into the bedroom he handed one to Jack and climbed back into the bed.

At last they faced each other in the knowledge that the time had come to talk about what was happening.

'Is it ok that I came here tonight Ianto?' asked Jack still nervous about rejection.

'Yes' answered Ianto simply.

'But today is Thursday' reminded Jack 'is it still ok?'

Ianto turned to look him full in the face and answered him earnestly.

'Want to know a secret Jack?' he asked 'I haven't wanted Thursdays off in a long time'

Jack looked at him in surprise. All these weeks he had been tormented by thoughts of Ianto seeing other people on Thursday nights, wondering who he was with and what he was doing. All the times he had fought not to feel jealousy coursing through his veins. Suddenly he laughed, he held the man in his arms and felt the pleasure of relief flood through him.

Ianto looked at him indignantly. He had just admitted to Jack that his feelings for the man had been blossoming for longer that he had previously acknowledged and his reaction was laughter. He tried to pull away from Jack, out of his embrace.

'Wait!' stuttered Jack seeing that Ianto was not happy with him.

Ianto allowed Jack to kiss him gently on the lips.

'Neither have I' whispered Jack.

'What?' asked Ianto confused.

'I haven't wanted Thursdays off since I came home' admitted Jack.

'Oh' said Ianto not really knowing how else to react.

'I haven't wanted it' continued Jack 'and I most certainly have not wanted you to have it' he admitted somewhat shyly.

Ianto grinned at the other man's admission.

'Thursdays were your idea Jack...I didn't mind...but I think I'd prefer it if we went straight from Wednesday to Friday.

'Oh I really don't think so' said Jack and Ianto's face fell as he tried to understand Jack's switch from admitting to not wanting Thursdays off, back to insisting on keeping his options open.

'I think we should keep Thursday as our day' continued Jack 'whatever else is going on at the hub we should always have Thursday nights like this...here in your bed'

Ianto grinned as he realised where Jack was going with his line of reasoning. He reached over to kiss him on the lips.

'Ok' he agreed.

They both settled back onto the pillows.

'Does this mean we're a couple now?' asked Jack smiling.

Ianto returned the smile with a wicked gleam in his eye.

'One step at a time captain' he said enigmatically.

TWTWTW

A week later and Marcus and Luca had settled in the lower levels of the hub. The rooms set up for them were serving their purpose well, but something more permanent was still necessary. Jack had called them and the team to a meeting.

'Tosh, what can you tell us about the device that brought Marcus here? Any chance of it being repaired for a return trip?' asked Jack.

Toshiko looked around at the aliens sadly.

'Sorry, I can't fix it...it was rigged for a one way trip only and has burnt out beyond salvage...from what I can tell it is only sheer luck that it got you here in the first place...it could have taken you to any time fifty years either side of Luca's arrival' explained Toshiko.

'I know' whispered Marcus.

'You do? Why would you risk that?' asked Owen incredulously.

'I wanted to find Luca' answered Marcus simply whilst the man in question looked at him adoringly.

Gwen coughed, she remained unsure of the relationship between the two aliens. She was genuinely trying to understand and accept their different ways of living but still had difficulty coming to terms with the notion of slavery, however apparently acceptable it was to both parties involved.

'May I ask you the two of you something?' she looked at the aliens.

'Of course' Marcus answered for them both.

'Do all the Masters and slaves have relationships like yours? I mean...I kind of assumed something less...well...less nice' she finished lamely.

Marcus smiled at her.

'You assumed there would be no emotions, no care, no love' he stated.

'Well..yes' Gwen admitted.

'Most of my people have relationships like ours...like most races we require love and have a need to belong, we desire a purpose in life...we have evolved a Master and slave culture because it works for us...one partner works and one takes care of the worker...it is mutually supportive, each needs the other and although the Master is dominant the slave's wishes are rarely disregarded...but, like any culture we have abusive relationships...' he admitted sadly as he looked around 'can you seriously tell me they don't exist here?' he finished.

The team bowed their heads in recognition of the truth.

'But for the most part our relationships are based on mutual respect, care and love' he continued.

Gwen looked chastened. Of course abusive relationships existed here, she knew that. Maybe the power dynamic made it easier to become abusive on Luxor, but maybe it also made them more aware and more likely to work at avoiding it. As she had never seen examples of the culture apart from Marcus and Luca she was not really in a position to judge.

'Forgive me for asking' she said looking apologetically at Marcus.

'You are fascinated by a different way of living I understand that' answered Marcus.

'I find your way of life frighteningly unstable...I know Luca loves me, I know he will always be there to support and help and care for me, as I will for him...I cannot understand how you people can find joy in constantly looking for someone who will better fill that role for you, constantly looking for love and rarely finding the joy of companionship and care that has been mine for years...Luca and I will grow together and discover more about each other all the time, we will always be there and the stability that gives us is liberating in a way you cannot understand with all your freedoms' he continued.

Jack shuffled in his chair to return attention to himself and the reason for the meeting. The Luxorians and the humans around the table would never fully understand each other's cultures but they were beginning to respect them and that was the most important thing.

'I have found a job for Marcus and a place for Luca and Marcus to live' he announced to the surprise of everyone except Ianto.

'Marcus, UNIT would like you to accept a position as ambassador to visiting dignitaries and their scientific advisors. The work will involve much entertaining which I know you and Luca have previous experience with from home and will call upon your language, diplomacy and negotiating skills...Ianto and I can give you more details later'

Everybody smiled.

'What about their skin markings Jack...will they need to pass for human?' asked Owen.

'Well clothes cover all but the facial marks and fortunately the people that UNIT will require you to mix with are unlikely to ask awkward questions...Luca has been shown how to cover his markings if that is what they both want...but for the majority of the time it will be unnecessary' Jack answered.

Luca looked at Marcus and received a small nod in permission to ask a question.

'Captain, where will we live?' he asked.

Jack smiled at him.

'It is a large house Luca that will require all your skills of household management...many rooms for many and varied visitors...hospitality will be a large part of Marcus' work and that will involve your help'

Luca grinned at him and looked around at Marcus.

'It will be just like home' he said 'working together...I will make the visitors feel cared for and relaxed and you will persuade them to find ways of dealing with each other' he said his eyes shining at the thought of having a purpose again.

'It does sound very similar to the work I did in the future' said Marcus in surprise.

'What the future has lost will be our gain' said Jack 'this time has more need of diplomats knowledgeable and accepting of aliens and scientific breakthroughs than the future does...I do not doubt that you will both be a great asset'

The whole team looked pleased at this satisfactory ending for the two men. They would live out their lives in peace and with usefulness. Bar getting them home it was the best that could be done for them.

'Ianto will help you settle into your new home and arrange furnishings, clothes, help you to order anything you may need over the internet and so on' Jack continued.

Ianto, Marcus and Luca smiled. The three of them liked each other and would enjoy a final time to cement their friendship.

TWTWTW

Later as Jack and Ianto concluded paperwork for the day Jack initiated a conversation about his memory loss. It had all but been forgotten by the team and was certainly no longer affecting Jack's ability to lead, but the man himself was still a little shaken by the experience.

His relationship with Ianto had taken on a new level of understanding, probably helped by the memory loss episode, but they still did not communicate terribly effectively with each other. Jack wanted to talk more thoroughly with his lover and he wanted to begin this new openness by discussing their past mistakes.

He stood up and walked closer to Ianto and spoke in a low tone.

'I remember everything now Ianto...and I remember I was not always good to you' he said sadly.

'I know you remember it all Jack...and it's in the past...it wasn't that bad' said Ianto.

'Ianto' chided Jack gently 'I remember... and I did not treat you well'

'We didn't treat each other well Jack...I betrayed you more than once' said Ianto sadly.

'I want to do better...I want us both to do better' said Jack quietly.

'You make me happy and that's all that matters...I don't care about before' said Ianto.

Jack looked at him and pulled him into a hug.

'But I want to make it up to you...I want to always be good to you from now on' said Jack.

Ianto laughed.

'Oh come on Harkness, we all know you'll continue to do stupid things that upset me...if only for the joy of making up with me afterwards'

Jack smiled in recognition that Ianto knew him so well.

'Yeah' he admitted 'but I want you to know that whatever I say and do I always _want_ to be good to you'

Ianto hugged him.

'I know' he whispered 'I'll try to remember when I'm furious and ignoring you'

'I don't mind if you ignore me...I'll probably deserve it...but I want you to be around to do the ignoring' said Jack.

'I'm always around Jack' said Ianto.

'No...because sometimes you go home' insisted Jack.

Ianto frowned.

'I'm not going to live permanently at work just so that you can see me ignoring you Jack' he smiled.

'I don't want you to live _here_' said Jack enigmatically.

Ianto frowned again in confusion.

'Then what?' he asked.

'I have a home Ianto' began Jack but then started to flounder not quite knowing how to frame his request.

'Come live with me and be my love' he said eventually.

Ianto looked at him shocked as the line of poetry and its implications sank in. He wasn't sure how to reply, they had never gone in for this sort of romantic introspection before.

'Are you seriously quoting Christopher Marlowe at me Jack?' he asked smiling at his lover.

'Hey he was a great poet...terrible morning breath, but still a great poet' announced Jack laughing.

Ianto looked at him in mock horror.

'Please don't tell me you and Marlowe...you've really ruined the romance with that revelation' he laughed.

Jack laughed with him.

'I knew Marlowe briefly but not that well...I know about his breath from Raymond his servant boy and sometime lover...Raymond was a plant from the time agency and took his mission very seriously' he said with exaggerated solemnity.

Ianto looked horrified and mildly disgusted.

'Anyway I'm not quoting Christopher Marlowe at you' Jack continued.

Ianto merely raised his eyebrows at the denial.

'I'm asking you a question in poetical form...it's supposed to be romantic' finished Jack.

Ianto felt the full weight of that question but could not resist a final dig before replying.

'If you think that is romantic then you need serious help' he laughed.

'So help me' begged Jack.

Ok' agreed Ianto.

'You'll live with me?' asked Jack beginning to smile.

'And be your love...yes Jack' Ianto rolled his eyes to conceal how affected by emotion he was.

They grinned at each other until Owen ruined the moment by shouting.

'Oi gay boys!' across the hub to gain their attention.

Ianto glared at him but Jack just laughed, kissed Ianto and answered Owen's call.

TWTWTW

Three months after Luca and Marcus left to begin their new life Jack and Ianto were invited to a function at their home.

Marcus had begun his job at UNIT and General Thornton was well pleased with the new addition to his team. The function was to welcome visiting delegates from America and Europe. UNIT was hosting a conference which would attempt to form working relationships between alien experts from the visiting nations.

UNIT and especially General Thornton were delighted to have help from someone used to dealing with such delicate topics and encouraging wary experts from different cultures to find common ground.

As Jack and Ianto entered the house Marcus was already helping a touchy American ambassador to open negotiations with a German counterpart on information sharing. General Thornton spotted Jack and immediately joined him.

'I can't tell you how useful these friends of yours are captain' he said.

'I'm glad' said Jack looking around and admiring the decor and the welcoming feel of the whole gathering.

'Luca really knows how to make people feel welcome and at ease and Marcus is a fierce but persuasive negotiator...they are a great boon, both to UNIT and to our country as a whole' the General continued.

Jack beamed at him. He often had difficulties in dealing with UNIT but Marcus was even helping to smooth these sores by being a buffer between the two organisations and for the first time Jack was enjoying talking to a UNIT official. He accepted a drink from the General and continued the conversation for a short while. Ianto grinned from behind him and wandered off hoping to find Luca.

He spied the young man conversing and surely that was flirting, with a captain from the French delegation and a Spanish scientific advisor. Ianto watched him bemused. Luca was confident in his role and was obviously making the two men he was speaking to feel good about themselves and welcome in his home.

Luca spotted Ianto out of the corner of his eye and excused himself to his two companions, leaving them with a question hanging in the air which the two immediately fell to discussing avidly. Ianto admired the technique that enabled Luca to leave his guests whilst ensuring they did not miss him or need his help to keep the conversation going.

Luca trailed provocatively over to Ianto ensuring the other man did not take his eyes away from his seductive approach.

'Well where did my shy slave boy disappear to?' asked Ianto with a huge smile.

'I am making people feel welcome Ianto...they will not feel at ease around a shy and uncomfortable host...this is what Marcus wishes me to do and I will do it as well as I am able' he explained looking at the other man from under his lashes.

'But the flirting Luca' insisted Ianto laughing 'surely that is above and beyond the call of duty?' he asked.

Luca grinned at him.

'Not at all...for all the races I have ever met flirting is an acceptable mode of making an acquaintance' he laughed.

'Really?' asked Ianto thinking that maybe Jack's time travelling accounted for his continual flirting with anyone he met.

'Oh yes' answered Luca 'and Marcus does so enjoy reprimanding me when the guests have left if he thinks I have overstepped the mark' he finished.

For a brief moment Ianto was alarmed at the thought of Luca being punished but a quick look at the slave boys face showed just how much he anticipated the reprimand and the cheeky grin he gave Ianto made the Welshman laugh out loud at his own fears and give some consideration to suitable admonishments for his captain if he took the flirting too far tonight.

'Please' said Luca guiding Ianto to a different room 'I think there is an old friend of your captain's here who is anxious to meet you, she tells me she has heard much about you'

Ianto joined a group from UNIT and was introduced to Martha Jones.

Jack joined him within ten minutes and spent some time happily chatting and flirting with Martha. Ianto watched him with an enigmatic smile on his face. Jack's gaze flicked to him a number of times and there were questions in his eyes. What was his Welshman thinking? Eventually they had a few moments alone before leaving.

'Are you ok Ianto?' asked Jack.

Ianto turned his steady gaze upon his lover and Jack saw the desire smouldering just below the surface and knew he was in for a good night.

'I've been watching you flirt Jack' whispered Ianto.

Jack opened his mouth to apologise. Ianto did not normally object to his flirting with everyone he met, but the promise in Ianto's gaze made him willing to apologise for behaviour that would not ordinarily be a problem between them. Ianto held up his hand.

'Apparently Marcus enjoys punishing his slave boy for excessive flirting after these functions...I'm thinking of following his example' he announced sternly.

Jack's mouth fell open in surprise and then a brilliant grin lit his face. He regained control and fixed his features in a contrite expression.

'Yes Master' he whispered.

TWTWTW

END


End file.
